


Story of my Life

by FusiontaleAU



Series: A Never Ending Story [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Swapfell)Papyrus/(Undertale)Sans, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Emo Frisk - Freeform, Female Frisk (Undertale), Forbidden Love, Frisk x Underswap sans, Hate Sex, M/M, Redpuff - Freeform, Sadness, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Teen Pregnancy, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Papyrus x Underswap Papyrus - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus - Freeform, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, UnderswapSansxFrisk, bully x nerd, papcest - Freeform, skelepreg, spicycinnamonroll - Freeform, spicycinnaroll, ufpapyrusxuspapyrus, ufsansxutpapyrus, utsansxsfpapyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 70,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusiontaleAU/pseuds/FusiontaleAU
Summary: Papyrus is sick of begin under Red's thump and Red pulls the last straw and decides to do something about it!however, things don't go as well as he hoped.Red may actually be falling for the school nerd and the person he hates most makes him the happiest.Edge is knocked up and Strech has no clue.Sans is stuck in a time loop until a broken skeleton enters in the picture ....could he be the ender of days?





	1. high school bully

Sunlight feels the light yellow doom room, the light reaches the small bed, a yawn can be heard from under the covers as the tall skeleton stretched and sat up in his bed ready to start the day, the clock read 20 min after 8. The tall skeleton gasped “it’s late!!” He rushed out of bed. Never once had he been late for anything! He rushed into the bathroom taking a quick shower than with a quick dry he rushes out pulling on his pants all while buttoning his cream-colored dressed shirt top, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process pulling up his pants, he sighed taking a look in the tall mirror at the final results and did a once over. Not too bad, his fall uniform in order however due to his height the black dress pants came to his knees, he let out a sigh fixing his purple and white tie straight making him as if he was a real superhero, the skeleton chuckled. Only to stop, looking down at his watch letting out a gasp he was supposed to meet his friends Edge and Stretch two minutes ago! He slapped his palm against his skull, how could he be so off track on a Monday!,” SANS!” he yelled to his roommate down the hall, no answer, as usual, he groaned a few words under his breath and matched to the other’s room, his eye sockets glared at the poster reading ‘danger zone keep out’ he knocked or more just opened the door and invited himself in, “ SANS!! WAKE UP!!” He ordered, the lump in the bed moved but made no effect to get up, “ IT’S LATE! IT’S 20 MINUTES AFTER 8!!” “ five more min-“ the short skeleton felt the warm blanket gone in a flash, “ NOPE! IT’S NOT A REQUEST IT’S AN ORDER”  
The glare could be seen on the short skeleton’s face as he finally sat up, his morning wood clearly seen, “Papyrus, it’s 8, class don’t start until 9 o clock bro” he clarified and pointed to his alarm clock, his voice let out a yawn in the process, “ DON’T REMIND ME!” papyrus yelled then grabbed sans leg and dragged him out of bed and to the kitchen, “ Ugh!! P-papyrus!” he whined like a child, “ I need to chill with my bae-“ “ YOU ARE NOT MISSING CLASS AGAIN SANS!”, after making a quick breakfast he searched high and low for his physics essay which is due in a few days, “ SANS” He looked at the smaller of the two, “ WHERE IS MY TWO WORDED ESSAY?” “ Um, haven’t seen it” he quickly spoke shoving more eggs into his mouth, not meeting the cold stare that was staring through him, Papyrus was not at peas’, “ SANS LOOK ME IN THE EYE”.  
Sans swallowed his breakfast and took a deep break, looking pap in the eye he could feel his sins run down his spine, “ it’s under the damn couch” without another word, he stormed off to his room to get ready for class, Papyrus smiled worriedly for his longtime roommate, he could never read him sometimes, it was like Sans didn’t even want to pass or get into a good college, not from the lack of trying, Sans was lazy if there was a class he would ace it However this was a whole different story, the boarding school they attend was for the gifted and Sans had a high HQ, he was once his father’s second-hand man, then Sans was offered a big deal however it was like, he stopped caring became lazy, Papyrus noticed how he would slack off and skip class, his grades were failing as finals came near, was he a lazy bones or maybe there was something more than meets the eye?  
Whatever the case maybe he didn’t have time to dwell on it, for now, he had just a few minutes to meet up with his two colleagues and with that, he grabbed his paper along with his backpack and ran out the door shouting goodbye to his friend wishing him a good day.  
He raced down the sidewalk pulling up his glasses, he could see other two skeletons waiting at the front of the school, a smile grew across his face as he approached them and greeted them as usual, only to stop finding the two bickering ‘oh dear’ he thought but he quickly stepped up grabbing their attention before anyone got hurt “good morning Edge and Stretch!” the two stared daggers at each other before the one Papyrus called Edge let out a huff "HUMP!" And turned away with his arms crossed over his chest, ignoring the other in the orange hoodie completely, “YES, INDEED GOOD MORNING PAPYRUS” it amazed papyrus how much his friend’s voice got so deep yet demanded so much attention, just like a true leader. Edge was wearing the same uniform as papyrus was, only his sleeves where rolled up and his dress pants where biker leather, he had the same issue as Papyrus he towered over the school only he refused to let a stupid mistake slip by, he reported it and they didn’t say a word when he came in wearing leather tight pants, if some teacher spoke up about it just one look from Edge made them as he stated ‘SHUT UP’.  
Papyrus wishes he would control his temper more or at least Edge and Stretch would get along for once, however Stretch wasn’t helping with his smart comments, or smoking in front of Edge which only pushed his buttons, Papyrus sighed and shook his head, Stretch was in some ways like his roommate Sans, Lazy, cocky, and most of all even fun to be around when he wasn’t killing them with his lame puns, don’t be mistaken, the Trio were more alike than they realized. For example, while Papyrus loved to cook, Edge’s favorite hobbies was baking, and then as guessed Stretch would throw in a few things when cooking while it didn’t look good on the outside, it tasted simply wonderful on the inside.  
Stretch chuckled as he waved lazily at papyrus, “ sup paps” his voice was low and ruff from smoking one to many a day,” you got here just in time stuffy pants here was killing the mood-“ that tears it, “ OH FUCK OFF! BAGGY PANTS HERE THINKS I CAN’T CONTROL MY TEMPER!” “Baggy pants? Clever, nice comeback edge fuck, what are you five?” “STRECH, EDGE! LANGUAGE!” Papyrus warned the two who were mere inches from each other, staring each other down” I'M THE SAME AGE AS YOU DRUG HIPPIE!” Stretch smirked, standing over him it was clear he was the tallest out of the three.  
By one inch from Edge  
Edge gave a deep scowl then turned away, “ FRIENDS! PLEASE, YOU BEEN FIGHTING FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS, CAN’T WE JUST DISAGREE TO AGREE?” Papyrus gave a knowing smile, Edge finally broke the ice, “ FINE, I WILL WORK ON MY TEMPER” Stretch chuckled,” Seeing you smile would be a change” “ DON’T PUSH IT” Edge gave a half smile, the three duo started to laugh, it was funny how they became friends in just three years and Papyrus wouldn’t change it for the world.  
“GROUP HUG!” Papyrus placed both arms around his best buds laughing while edge groaned hating hugs but he smiled and Stretch did the same then they smirked and started to give Papyrus a nuggie “NO! DON’T NUGGIE THE SKELTON-“He flapped his arms around trying to break free of Stretches grip “TOO LATE!” “yea, you asked for it !” finally he let go of Papyrus, then Edge started to walk off, heading to his high-rank math class“ COME ON HIPPIE, I DON’T WANT TO BE LATE CAUSE OF YOUR SORRY ASS, BE AT LUNCH BY 3 O CLOCK PAPYRUS SHARP!” “YES SIR!” he laughed as he watched Stretch get dragged away He didn’t even wait on the skeleton to say goodbye he just speed walked almost leaving him behind as soon as they were inside, Papyrus looked at his watch he’d better get going too-  
Before he could finish that thought, someone swiped his textbook “HEY!” He protested, turning to the villain who had dared stolen it from him! How rude! Then his skin went pale when his orange eyes met crimson, that toothily sharp grin showing off his golden shark tooth he knew it anywhere, “ Hello Buddy old’ pal! “ “ R-RED PLEASE DON'T “ Papyrus asked as nice as possible to the very person that caused him Misery, Red the skeleton along with Dogamy and Dogaressa had made Papyrus their new chew toy for the year and he didn’t know why, he never did anything to them. Red raised an eye, “don’t what?” He smiled almost too sweetly, “Oh, Mr. perfect wants his book back?” He handed it out when papyrus reached for it to grab it, only for the book to be thrown out of his hands, “Oops, my fingers slipped!” Dogamy caught the book with their mouth sinking their teeth into it, “C-COME ON PLEASE GIVE IT BACK!” “You want it? You gotta catch it!” once again Dogamy throwing it to his lover Dogaressa who threw it back to Red, who pushed Papyrus to ground, Red was short but he was mean and stronger then papyrus which meant he would whip his ass by 100, “ How can you read this? There’s are no pictures? Oh well I’ll throw you a BONE!” with that he tossed the book into the mud, thankfully papyrus caught it before it landed and he sighed,” tsk, that was a wrong move nerd!” with one swift kick to the stomach, Papyrus fell to the ground “ This is boring lets beat this place boss!” Dogaressa barked, Red sighed annoyed but nodded agreeing with his two tools and they left the tall skeleton there, papyrus started to cry.


	2. A day in life of Red

The windows were closed, no sunlight was seen in sight of the black wall room, “RED GET THE FUCK UP!” he slowly opened his eyes staring up at the dark fan on the ceiling his eardrums nearly busted, he gave a light ‘heh’ alive again, he was sure that overdoes had killed him or at least sick enough to put him into a deep sleep. On the opposite side of the room the door slammed opened, the tall dark skeleton at his door stormed in the messy dark room a crack in his one socket, Edge was on the warpath, the smell of dope and alcohol hit his nose like a train as he found his roommate passed out on the floor in his uniform no less, he nearly gagged at the sad sight, the room was in shambles, “Fuck off” He sat up bags under his eyes glowing in the dark. With a groan he stood, standing on one foot to another trying to get a hold of himself, checking the clock on the wall it read ‘7:30’ he hissed it’s too damn early for this he thought, he searched the floor and found his fluffy black jacket and put it on. Edge shook his head sighed worried for his roommate, “JUST BE READY AND EAT THE BREAKFAST I SET FOR YOU”  
Red looked up at him eyes full of want and need upon seeing his Boss, Edge as always was fully dressed, his Boss looked good as ever, he blushed lightly at him maybe if he told him how he felt maybe he would come back, “Edge can we-“ “I"LL SEE YOU AT 5:00, GO TO CLASS TODAY THAT’S AN ORDER” with that he left Red alone in the dark with his thoughts. Once upon a time the two were a couple at the beginning of the year and they were an item, however it was never ‘LOVE’ to Edge when it came to sex they were more like brothers,Edge felt nothing. The two had grown apart as seasons came and changed the time, they didn’t see eye to eye anymore and it was like they don’t even speak the same language. Edge still cared for Red but would only see him as a brother; the two would fight on just about anything every day! it tore Red apart as he felt Edge slowly begin pushed away.  
He pulled his hood over his head as he headed out not eating breakfast to meet up with his group of so-called friends, they were tools to him if anything and for once he was ignoring an order, he took a seat on the curb with the two mutts not too far from the school and rolled up a joint just to fill his sorry head with dope, if he got lucky he wouldn’t even make it to 28 years old. He let his mind wonder taking deep drags from the drug toxic stick, his crimson eyes widen as he spotted Edge who was fighting with another skeleton he smirked enjoying how much power his boss held over this school, it was one of the many reasons he loved him, this thought didn’t last as the third party showed up smiling, which caused Edges attention to turn a full 100, he was smiling and even laughing with the other two and it pissed Red off. He never once got a smile from the boss, so how did some Mr. perfect like, Papyrus get him to laugh!  
He watched as the three laughed and Red hissed in envy, sickening,the only word for this after his ex-lover dragged off the one in the orange hoodie, he smirked.So Mr. perfect thinks he’s so cool thoughts running through his mind, he never understood just what made this hyper skeleton so damn important from everyone else, from his cheerful outlook on life to the fact he would help anyone in need and most of all he was a cock tease, he could never explain it, Papyrus was no better than any other gifted student at this damn school just another loser. He needed to be reminded of his place Red finally decided taking one last drag as he stood up to grab the other two mutts attention, chuckling darkly, “Come on, let’s have some fun”  
Dogamy and Dogaressa copied his grin knowing that it was going to be a fun day for them, however, they never understood what made Red tick, or even cared. What they did enjoy was the fact that their new chew toy was here today! Red saw the book in his hands and took it, too easy, “ R-RED PLEASE DON”T “that’s right he thought ‘beg!’ His grin grew wide raising an eye playing dumb, “don’t what?” He smiled almost too sweetly, “Oh, Mr. perfect wants his book back?” He handed it out when papyrus reached to grab it, only for the book to be thrown out of his hands, “Oops, my fingers slipped!” Dogamy caught the book with their mouth sinking their teeth into it, Red rolled his eyes what a dumb mutt can’t even catch a book, “ C-COME ON PLEASE GIVE IT BACK!” “You want it? You gonna have to catch it!” once again throwing it to the female dog who threw it back to Red who caught it easy, with one shuv the weak tall skeleton was pushed to the ground, 'Jeez not even trying' he grew bored looking at the book he was reminded they had the same class which reminded him of his orders from the boss, “How can you read this? There are no pictures?” he glared down at the weak sight you got lucky this time,” Oh well I’ll throw you a BONE!” with a dark smirk he threw the book with it almost landing into the mud, He growled as Papyrus in one swift move caught the book 'as always' he thought, he sighed, ”tsk, that was a wrong move nerd!” his knee made contact with the tall one’s stomach causing him to let out a gasp in pain and falling to the sidewalk coughing and panting,“ This is boring lets bet this place boss!” Dogaressa barked, Red took one last look at papyrus? Was that his name? in that moment Red felt sorry and nodded agreeing with his two tools and they left the tall skeleton there to cry like a little baby.  
However Red didn’t get far, it was rare he got caught by a teacher unlike Edge who was always in class. Edge had told or more made orders to red's teacher to make sure he was in class, Red had to give his boss credit where it was due, seems like he knew him better then he thought,” Alright class, now that our final student finally decided to join us today, we can begin” The spider teacher pushing up her glasses and giving red the evil eye before turning back to the matter at hand. Red sat down leaning against his palm ignoring her, instead watched the clock as it ticked not even bothering to take notes, then sometime during class Miss.Muffet started checking up on the progress of their projects that was due in the next few days as well as handed them last week’s homework. She sighed shaking her head as she placed red’s paper on his desk, “ not your best” She sounded so disappointed, he looked down at the Big fat red ‘F’ on the sheet he stared at it blankly, it was mid-term and he was falling behind, she cleared her throat making eye contact with him, “ Mr. Red have you even started on your project for this week?“Her eight eyes meeting blank eye sockets, oh shit, he totally blanked on it or he was hoping he wouldn’t even make it alive today,” I-I left it at my dorm” He started to sweat as he bit his fingernails, the stare he was getting was not good, she could give boss a run for his money, “ I would hope so” she turned and walk up to the next student leaving Red to his thoughts, “Good job as always Papyrus!” her attitude changed when it came to her favorite student, always on time and always getting things in a little early then others, “ NO WORRIES THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS READY” his voice was just as cheerful as his smile, he handed her what looked like a two full written pages, ‘ what’s he doing now?’ Red tilted his head trying to get a better look, as his fist started to form crushing the grade he had gotten as he watched the teacher read over in amazement what papyrus just gave her, just Red’s luck, he was stuck in class with the person he hated the most,” At least some of you have finished your projects!”everyone seemed to take notice of it, Red blinked ‘ this fucker finished a full two page on his research in just a mere three days?!” the teacher smiled brightly, “ how did you come up with the coordinates for-“ “ OH THAT? UM I JUST DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO DO, DID MY RESEARCH AND MAY HAVE PUT IN MY LITTLE DETAILS HERE AND THERE” He answered honestly acting like it was nothing but smiled none the less, in returned the teacher told him good job and went back to the board as the students whispers among themselves he ignored them, papyrus didn’t want to be a show off, he just wanted to succeed and reach his own dreams, which he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do just yet. It was sad really not knowing what he wanted to be, yet he was gifted when he wanted to be member of the royal guard because he loved helping people and saving them, he blushed lightly he was daydreaming again, Mettaton he thought, he would save him on a dime, he was so cool.  
Red was nearly foaming at the mouth as he watched papyrus smile like he didn’t have a damn care in the world, he looked down at his crumbled grade, it was useless now everything he did seemed useless then again, he looked up at papyrus’s head suddenly a thought began to hatch itself into Red’s mind, he smirked and started to rip his grade and make small spitballs, maybe he can get some use out it after all. He pulled out a straw from deep within his pockets and began to aim at his target, whom was still taking notes but daydreaming happily until he felt something wet and sticky hit his skull he looked behind him to try to see who had thrown the yucky spitball, only to find a pair of crimson eyes staring right back at him, with smirk in place Red gave him the middle finger as sign of a greeting, Papyrus didn’t like the gesture and turned back to the front not letting himself get worked up over Red, then felt it again, another spitball! Papyrus turned and gave a weak glare at him red stared holes right through him giving him the finger again, that’s two times now. He turned back once more and ignored red for the rest of class no matter how many spitballs were thrown at him to which brought Red great joy, the boss was right, class wasn’t so bad he wondered if Edge was having as much fun as he was.  
Meanwhile in edge’s math class, they had just finished taking notes on the project they would be working on, it was on a simple research of finding all the answers and writing out how and when, it was easy street to Edge however, what he had not planned was for a new teacher, thus meaning ‘picked group project’ he sighed, he preferred to work alone if you wanted something done right you got to do it yourself, as they say, He crossed his legs hand placed under his chin thinking, He could refuse and demand the teacher to do the same way it’s always been, he smirked thinking how scared they would look then he remembered what he told papyrus that morning ‘ I promise to work on my temper’ damn him and his promises! He cursed himself, he let out a sigh calming down he would just do all the work himself while the lacky just brought the books needed, sometimes you have to work with the weakest among you, satisfied with his decision he turned his attention back to the teacher up front who was calling out the names of who would be with who for the project, “ Frisk with Asriel, Edge with Stretch-“ “ WHAT!?” the two had stood up not believing their ears (if they had any).  
This would not stand, “I WILL NOT WORK WITH THIS LOW SLACKY!” “I can’t believe I’m agreeing with you on something” Edge shot a dirty look at the other while growling at him,“ WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?” then let out, 'tsk’ as they started to fight and ague, a loud noise rang throughout the room snapping everyone’s attention back on the short blue skeleton, with a big sweet smile he spoke, “ alright, you don’t have to do the project” “AND FOR ONE-wait what?” Edge stopped in his rate blinking not sure if he heard him right, it sounded like he was following an order that it surprised him, he had many followers and if any teachers fucked up he was sure to put them back in line, this pleased him maybe this teacher wasn’t so bad but on the other hand he looked closely at him, it seemed too easy what was his game? His smirk faded with his wheels turning meanwhile stretch was in shock blinking clearing out his ear, “could you repeat that teach, it sounds like you just gave us an out of this project”  
“oh really?” Edge puts his hands on his hips as stared at that goofy grin, ‘wipe that grin off before I blow off!’ he wanted to say so badly, but edge just held this tongue and stared him down all the while looking at that damn smile, “ yes, you can, if you want to fail this course!” their mouths fell open, Edge glared at the small teacher, “ YOU WOULDN’T DARE BLUEBERRY!” “The magnificent sans never lies! I give you a fair choice” his smile turning dark as he placed his hands on his hips, Edge was about to explode but felt a hand on his shoulder when he turned to go off on the person who dared stopped him his mouth was quickly covered by stretches hand, only one thought came to his mind ‘idiot!’ he shot the other a dirty look, with hint of a blush on his cheeks.  
“Ha! We were just joking we love to work together bro! RIGHT Edge old pal?” He gave removed his hand as he gave him a warning look telling him to choose his words wisely, Edge looked between the two he was at an in pass, which way did he cross just take the F and flunk out never becoming what he always wanted to do and getting out of this shit hole or work with the person he loathes the most in his very life, the very person that he wanted to punch in the face however if they succeeded, he would pass and they never had to speak to each other, only when Papyrus was around, “YES, I’D l-“ he gagged, “ I JUST THREW UP A LITTLE IN MY MOUTH” he saw the small blue skeleton raise an eye looking a bit worried, “ um do you need a nurse?” “ NO I’M FINE, I’D DON’T MIND WORKING WITH HIM” He points to Stretch making his smile look as real as possible but it comes off as really creepy and Blueberry just turned to his brother who shrugged, the cheerful smile was back as he let out hero like laugh, “ hehehe! Then let the games begin! Class is dismissed!” 

He shot the two one last dirty look, “yay, fun” then left the room not even waiting on Stretch who sighed then turned to his brother, “don’t mind him he’s not a morning person and kind of an ass-“ “BROTHER WHAT DID WE TALK ABOUT BAD WORDS IN CLASS!” Blue raised an eye-crossing his arms while tapping his foot, he blinked then looked down in shame hearing giggling, “um can we not do this her-“ “ STRECH T. SKELETON!” he started to pout having to deal with his brother’s act, the other felt so small when his big brother used his full name and became scary when he wanted to be, he groans, “ Yes, blue” then he smiled and nodded, “ that's more like it! You can be a good person if you try!” with that he left before his brother could embarrass him anymore then he already had if that’s possible thank god Edge was not there.


	3. A Broken Bond,

Taking the few notes on the bored ;Papyrus heard the bell ring , singling that class was over for the day with a heavy sigh Papyrus quickly packed up his notes and started to head out he is stopped by a group of his class mates, giggling and asking him questions about the project, honestly it was making him feel uncomfortable, “ how did you do it Papyrus?” one small rabbit asked, “ did you study hard?” another pipe up with a thick accent, it was the same every time girls would come up to him and ask him nonstop even offering to walk to lunch with them, of course papyrus always declined as nice as he could, all the while feeling a pair of fire crimson eyes burn though his very soul, it was hate he felt. It hurt him and he knew who it was and he started to rush out feeling the cause of his pain get closer, “ I JUST DID WHAT FELT RIGHT, JUST STUDY WHAT FEELS GOOD WITH YOU! “ he ran out of the classroom, hearing Red on his tail.  
Red had been tapping his fingers against the desk he had been watching Mr. Perfect just smile and talking to all those girls, tsk, that used to be him getting all love and smiles from them, now suddenly in a snap he was a no body and Papyrus was taking all the credit, he looked around some of the guys where even giving the tall skeleton long looks as Papyrus giggled at something a class mate said, Red even found himself staring at the lovely smile, from his cheerful vibes it was no wonder everyone was drawn to him man or women, he shook his head of thoughts finally taking a stand pushing the chair back and was on the war path, this had to stop he wouldn’t let this go on any longer Papyrus was and always will be a NO BODY, Red would make sure of that-  
Before he can even grab him by the collar, he was stopped as his teacher stepped in the way with her arms crossed and a fake smile painted across her face showing her sharp spider teeth, “ Red, how about you stay for a moment “ He growled looking to the sidelines, “no not really” his voice held a smart tone in return she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the principal office. “ Okay let’s go!” “ huh!? Wait! Stop!” all while Red let out protests and curses. Papyrus finally stopped looking around and sighed ‘OH THANK STARS’, He pulled up his backpack and walked at a normal pace feeling much safer now, “ I saw that little scene earlier “ the voice spoke from the sidelines surprising papyrus, almost falling for the third time today. It was the son’s principle, Chara who leaned against the walls of hallway lockers smirking, ”yea, I get that a lot” while chuckling he let a Chester cat grin play across his face as his dark crimson demon eyes stared through his soul, he stood up and placed his hands on his hips with one hip stuck out, “ so dear friend, it seems you have a problem with that little elf bully?” “ UM, IT’S NOT A PROBLEM-“ Papyrus looked down, it really wasn’t a problem but honest truth he didn’t want anyone to worry about him. Chara glared at him but smiled noticing though his fake smile,” oh? I see how it is, Well if you change your mind” Chara took out a crumpled sheet of paper with an address on it, papyrus took it in his hands and ran his finger over the red pen writing,” you know where to find me” and with that Chara walked out whistling Yankee doodle, Papyrus felt a shiver run down his spine as one thought came to mind, “ Chara was nice“ when he was sure Chara had left, he started to make his way to the courtyard. Edge glared at the paper as he walked with his two friends to the library, “THIS IS SO STUPID” he murmured under his breath, as he tried to put his mind to the task at hand at finding the books for their project” keep it up and your face might get stuck that way” “ TSK” Edge turned to say something but held his tongue and when back to his search, papyrus preached up as he listened in taking another sip from his bottle of water, “ YOU TWO? WORKING TOGETHER? BY STARS! HOW WONDERFUL!” Papyrus tried to hold in his pure joy as knowing they were to keep quiet in a library, “ yea great” Sketch looked over Edges shoulder resting his chin against him signing reading the paper, “ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” was Edge blushing? he backed away from the taller skeleton, “ nothn,’” he enjoyed the reaction when he did that, he stepped in closer, Edge gagged, “ YOU REEK OF SMOKE, YOU DRUGGED UP HIPPIE” “ You reek of bullshit”  
The two stared each other down, dark Red vs Orange, before he can retort the speaker in the library speaking in what was clearly Asgore voice ‘ Edge is needed to the principal office’ , the smirk Stretch gave did not flatter him, it just made him more annoyed to be around him, Papyrus raised an eye, “ WHAT’S THAT ALL ABOUT EDGE?” Edge finally broke away from Stretches gaze and letting out a hmph and shoved the books into the other’s arms, “ HERE! MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL! ” He looked at his watch then handed the list of books to stretch, “GET THE BOOKS LISTED AND MEET AT MY DOOM 8 o CLOCK SHARP” Stretch let out gasp as the heavy books hit against his stomach, then he glared not liking Edge’s tone of voice, “ you don’t have to be a b-HEY!” the red skeleton was already gone.  
Edge had it to hear about the bull shit of the day, there’s only so much a boss can’t take! He finally approached the door where the female rabbit lady at the front desk tried to stop him but he ignored her, what could be so damn important that the weak goat king needed him, maybe he was going to make Blue apologizing heh, serves him right! He sighed at the day dream of blue crying over the loss of his job while he laughed while giving him the finger, A monster can dream he opened the door and found Principal Asgore as expected However what Edge did not expect to find was the physics Teacher, Miss Muffet, this should be interesting he found himself thinking,” Howdy, so happy you could join us Mr. Edge” Asgore spoke up as sweet and gentle as always, “it’s just Edge your highness” he shook the ten feet tall goat man’s hand, he was a push over if he ever saw one, he noticed him start to sweat at the sound of Edge’s mighty voice, he raised an eye. “ what’s this meeting about?” he demanded , Miss Muffet didn’t back down she stood tall with her hands crossed, “ well you were under the list of numbers to call and we couldn’t get in touch with his mother so-“ it finally clicked as he heard creak when he turned, he saw Red sinking into his chair and trying to avoid eye contact from the boss, sweating looking like a deer who had been caught in head lights, ‘of fucking course’ he thought staring holes though red. It almost felt painful to the shorter skeleton.  
Edge took a seat next to Red, “WHAT HAS HE DONE THIS TIME?” ‘jeez,’ Red thought bitterly ‘could you sound at least a bit surprised’ but then again why should he? This is the fourth time they had to come here and the difference now is that they are not lovers, more brothers if anything, Red could laugh at the fact that his own mother didn’t even answer the phone or gave a shit, no one did, to Boss he was just a burden, “well it’s not so much what he DID, but what he didn’t do” Edge head peeked up at her, “ WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” “ well..” for the first time since Red seen her, she looked worried as she handed Edge a copy of the homework grade she had given him earlier, “ as you can see, Red was at a high-level raking, now he’s a low level…has he been studying?” Edge sighed looking grim at the paper, it broke Red more than he already was, “ I DON’T KNOW” Edge answered honestly, he was honestly done lying for Red’s sorry ass, “ HE JUST GOES OUT THEN COMES HOMES AT 3 AM AND I FIND HIM PASS OUT IN HIS ROOM”.  
Red snapped his head up, oh shit! If they find out about the drugs then Red would be kicked out and never have a chance to see boss again! He started to bit his nails, “do you know where he goes, does he act funny?” Edge shook his head, Red would always be in his room by nighttime but would sneak out against orders, Edge knew, he just didn’t know what to do with the dope up roommate, “ HE’S ALWAYS PASSED OUT THAT’S ALL” Edge lied, Red blinked ‘what?’ he turned blinking at the tall dark monster, why would he do that? “ Ah, I see, well I suggest you do something to fix this if you don’t Red has no chance in completing my class!”  
Edge had the best poker face anyone ever saw, “ I UNDERSTAND, I ALREADY HAVE AN ANSWER AND I WILL SEE IT WILL NOT HAPPENED AGAIN” Red hung his head down at those words, the two teachers blinked in surprised at how Edge came to the answer in just a few seconds, asgore finally smiled “ oh that fast Edge? What do you have in mind?” “ I LIKE TO SIGN RED UP TO HAVE A TUTOR FROM THAT NEW PROGRAM”  
‘ a tutor!? No fucking way!’ Red glared up at him hoping this was some kind of a joke since when did the boss ever joke? He didn’t even laugh at puns when it came down to it. Miss Muffet, on the other hand, all eyes brighten up and smiled brightly, “yes, this just might work!” Asgore nodded in agreement and opened his desk, using his big white fur paw picked up the pan-flit and handed it to Edge, the name in genial was too cheesy for his tastes, he glared at it ‘learning sunshine run by Miss Toral’ the number to set up a meeting with the tutor was at the bottom, in short it was a program for students who sign up as tutors and helped out failing students (like Red) to study and help pass them. He smiled halfway, it was the best he could do, he was not used to being nice with others and shook their hands, “LET’S GO RED” He mostly ordered as he matched out and making sure Red was right behind him who was in a bitter mood. They passed by Sans who smiled lazily passing by heading to his afternoon class as he gave a slow wave at them, Edge gave a nod of greeting while he texted the number on the back of the pan flit, Red just growled at San, that was expected Sans ignored it and continued on his way.  
The two didn’t say a word to each other, Edge unlocked the door to their dorm opening it stepping inside, Red took off his jacket and threw it on the couch,“ YOU’RE FAILING!” there it was, as soon as they were behind closed doors, all hell would break loose and Red hated it, “ HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU BE FAILING!! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET KICKED OUT!?” Yes, he didn’t belong here, “ tsk, It’s a waste of time!” “ WELL TOO BAD, MOTHER DIDN’T THINK IT WAS A WASTE” the two went quite, it had been 12 years since Edge’s mom passed away, his mom was almost like a mother to Red while Red's real mother was out getting drunk or with her new husband. He recalled spending nights at Edge’s house when Red's mom was out for a night on town. Edge did take after his mother she was strong and dark but unlike her son, she was sweet and never stopped smiling, she treated Red like she was her own and honestly he wouldn’t have it any other way, until …they found her in the kitchen they were still young skeleton’s who just used up her last money to put them in the gifted bordering school for young monster/humans. Red snapped, “ Yea, well things change! Begin a failure is better than begin friends with a bunch of LOSERS!” “ THEY AREN’T LOSERS! “ He started to get angry as he poked Red, next thing they knew, Red had tackled him to the floor where he just ended up flat on the ground with Edge standing with one foot on his back, Red tried to move but only ended up shouting banging his fists into the ground, “ I’M NOT FIGHTING WITH YOU RED!” Edge finally lifted his boot off Red who growled under his breath, “ yea, cause you know I’ll own your ass” “ NO BECAUSE I KNOW- UGH!” He threw his hands up, finally and stormed off to his room giving up on the fight, “NEVERMIND!” Red sighed another touching moment ended, finally standing up he grabs the end of the couch and pulls himself up, it’s not as bad as last time, he never meant to push him away or even break him, He loves Edge deeply but he knows Edge will never love him back. He found himself channel surfing as he heard the door to Edge’s room open, and looked to find him in a black tank top and skinny rip jeans with a skull belt, all dressed up looking like he was ready to go out somewhere and Red blushed but then glared and started to get up when a hand blocked his face and pushed him back onto the cough, “ DO, NOT, MOVE, FROM THAT SPOT! UNTIL THE TUTOR GETS HERE!” Edge grabs his backpack along with his skeleton keys and starts to head out, “oh fuck no!” Edge stopped in his tracks and turned, “ WHAT DID YOU SAY?” “ I said-“ in that moment Red felt two inches smaller, those eyes of his, scared him to the very core if looks could kill he would already be dead, Red started to sweat he was at a loss for words, “Whatever”.  
“ GOOD, NOW I’LL BE BACK AT O’ FIVE HUNDRED” with that he walked out slamming the door, leaving Red to his thoughts, ‘why don’t you love me?’ he often wondered this, he did what he always did in times like these, with that he turned up the music and started to roll up a joint, lighting the cancer-sick and letting his mind drift off into a wonderland.


	4. Sans new Puppy

Life was hell as far as Sans knew. He let out a yawn, ‘another day, another nightmare’ was his life memo, he dragged his feet still in his pink fluffy slippers inform dressed or as dressed as Sans pulled it off to be, he didn’t care anymore, This school felt the same old fault system, he was a grade ‘A’ student for a reason, he could be out of here, he could be working a full-time job that students here only wished to have and Sans at once upon a time was happy and nearly jumped for joy as soon as he received letter after letter asking nearly, begging him to join and work with ‘THE’ W.D. Gaster, The world greatest scientist and also his roommate’s father However those dreams went out the door when he turned 19 and he started having night terrors, seeing Papyrus dying by getting be headed by-well he wasn’t sure exactly what ‘it’ was all he knew and all he could see was pink and gold, what did it mean? He often did wonder, weeks past and night terrors only grew worse, images started becoming more clear ‘pink and gold’ turned from ‘red and gold’ it was blood, he was dying, it wasn’t a nightmare, he was in pain, he felt real pain,‘ it’s real’ the feelings , the darkness and most of all the smell of death, after all, that happened he can’t leave Papyrus’s side and he tried countless times to get him to drop out of this school, however Papyrus was many things but stupid was not one of them, for example; this morning, Sans didn’t have time to be scared or begin a crying mess, the day of doom was coming, he pulled out a marker and sheet, then started to think, the dreams felt like days leading up to something“ shit!” he cursed as he tired marked the days, what happened after Tuesday? The ender of days comes into play and by Friday …Papyrus or what looked like him, was cut down into- “ SANS..” coffee in hand, he could remember it as clear as day, Papyrus entered in the kitchen and placed the smiley face bacon and eggs in front of the baggy eye skeleton who quickly hid the sheet of paper he was writing on under his arm, “ SANS” He heard the dark tone in the taller one’s voice, “ WHERE IS MY TWO WORDED ESSAY?” “Um, haven’t seen it” he lied shoving more eggs into his mouth, not meeting the cold stare that was staring through him, he was about to snap his fingers and teleport away, “ SANS LOOK ME IN EYE”.  
‘double shit’ he sighed, playing with his thumps, ‘ come on you can do this’ after feeling much better by his pent talk, he looked him right in the eye but the words were lost as the fire in Papyrus’s eye glared right though him, “ “ it’s under the damn couch” without a another word, he stormed off to his room to get ready for class, which lead him to here another failed plan to save papyrus, He took a sip from his coffee letting the liquid feel his bones as he walked down the side walk passing by his new neighbor, the sudden sound of the door slamming suddenly snapped him awake as he watched a tall shaggy skeleton bend over almost twitching as he rushed down the same sidewalk as if he was running away from something or someone “ yeah, that’s right walk away you whore!” Sans looked to find a small dark blue eyed skeleton he stood at four feet with his fangs hissing at the taller one in the black and orange torn jacket who just walked faster, who snapped back at the skeleton,“ L-LEAVE ME A-ALONE, I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!” His voice was high like papyrus’s but small and meek so it came off as weak, sans shook his head. Another reason why he refused to work with the Doctor, they would cover issues like these and throw them to the side like trash, it made him pissed off that their own leader would do such thing. He tried everything and nothing seemed to work, he sent them an email starting everything from point A to B, when he heard nothing and comforted the headmaster The goat simply gave a fake smile and said he misplaced it, Sans just couldn’t believe this…. This school really did make him SICK. He threw away the empty cup and continued on to class, he passed by a few faces Edge had a face only a mother could love he waved, he knew he was an okay friend with Papyrus despite his temper and threats to the school, then he felt Red’s classic glare , he could care less to be honest and ignoring the red eyed stare then stuck his hands into his blue hoodie and went on his way, suddenly he heard giggles looking up he saw one of his friends walking with what looked like one of the new teacher’s a short blue skeleton in a tacky dark over all vest with slacks, San’s had to keep himself laughing , it was like a old school teacher’s pet look and what really added to it was frisk trying to outrun him who was unexpectedly fast with skipping with each step, his smile was as big and goofy as you would see on the bubbly teacher he almost looked old enough to be out of college, his eye sockets where in shape of hearts, and frisk face was almost cherry red, she was giving off signs that she liked him and was trying to get away, she pulled at her long chocolate bangs that hid her eyes but looking annoyed, the small skeleton ether didn’t seem to notice or just was in too deep thought, “ SO I’LL SEE YOU LATER, HA,HA!” “ Yea,yea!” before he can say another word she already went into the classroom, Sans just shook his head as he watched the small Blueberry let out a yep of glee as started to sing out a tune as he had skipped away, Sans shook his head at the sight while smirking entering the class as he noticed Grilby was writing his name on the bored, “sup Grilby, so I take it you took the job?” the flaming monster looked to his old friend and gave a nod of agreement crossing his arms, “ don’t think I could get a test free tab” the cross look he got just gave him all the answer he needed he shrugged, can’t balm a guy for trying. San’s makes his way to the back row next to frisk, he gave a wave and she waved giving a soft smile, he blinked doing a double take of her new fashion choice, she was wearing her inform, however, was wearing a skull pullover sweatshirt that had big bold letters ‘Punk chick’ and black ripped long stocking under her skirt that reached her knee’s, “Hey kiddo, what’s with the get up?” He lazily pointed at her new look, she shrugged and flicked her short hair behind her shoulder then moved her hands making hands signs,’ just felt like it’ Sans didn’t buy it, he leaned in raising an eye, “You’re boyfriend seemed to likes it“the look he got in return was more than enough to shut him up and he held his hands up in defeat, “okay, okay! I give! “she sighed and turned away, as the teacher started to draw on the board, by the way, she was acting he had a feeling it was something more, Frisk was like Papyrus never hardly told a soul about her past but always help everyone in need and was friends with everyone, she started to change her clothes and even started to hang out less with others but loved them none the less. He turned his sights back on the bored, Grillby was just going over the pass history chapter’s from 10 to 11 same old thing, Sans sighed and pulled out his ear buds then placed into his ears (if he had any) then turned up his music drowning out the noises, he tired to fight off the sleep, that’s the last thing on his mind, things were repeating themselves Frisk changing her look , Grillby would go on with the lesson as San’s dream had shown he tapped his pencil as if nothing was wrong because he knew it would all reset no-one would care, his eyes grew heavy as he slowly shut them, it was like a stage everything fell into place everything had a reason , Sans just didn’t know when it would all restart or who was the trigger, however something seemed to be different, not even hour into class, he heard the door slam open causing Sans to break from his nap, ‘ what the hell?’ his blue eye lighted, heart felt like a steam hammer, he breathed trying to calm down, the sounds of rushed sneakers ranged though out the room as the skeleton Sans had seen before class, only this time it looked like he been in a fight or something, he came to stop and was trying to catch his breath as his dark orange tongue slid out, bent over his knees panting like a dog who had been in the sun too long, which caused some of the students to stare not only from the way he acted, it was down to the way he dressed he was hardly in uniform, he wore chains and a short fluffy leather jacket with a skull orange dragon on it, along with slim orange skinny jeans that seem to hug his hips Sans had to turn away, it should be a law for such skeleton to go around dress like THAT, he found himself blushing. The dark orange skeleton breathed in and out, it wasn’t doing him or the students any favors as Grillby tapped his foot glaring through the tall skeleton waiting for him to speak up, The dark orange skeleton feeling the cold burning eyes stood up fast, “SO-SORRY I LOST TRACK OF TIME AND I FORGOT WHERE I WAS GOING” his voice was small and meek it cracked and sounded as if he just smoked his third pack of cigarettes, at the same time trying to not break down from crying. Grillby gave a worried glace leaning in he whisper something that Sans or the other students could not pick up on, whatever it was it cause the other hang his head and he began to shake and started off his ranting under his breath, the flaming monster held up his hand stopping his rant, and still a worried look painted over his burning features, he just shook gave him an sorry to the flaming Monster who just waved it off then pointed at the seat next to sans in the back, wasn’t there any other seats? Sans looked around, nope full house. It was the only seat left and He had no other choice, Sans sighed and tried to give a friendly smile as the shaken hunched over tall skeleton had appeared beside him without him noticing, slowly he sat down dropping what looked to be his book bag, if you called it that, all the while avoiding any eye contact what so ever from anyone. His smile faded, he felt pity for some strange reason, who was this skeleton? This was something out of place, this was a new chapter Sans sniffed the air and nearly gagged turning to the backpack that the skeleton sitting next to him had brought, it was awful! The fabric was old and brown, holes were made over years of wearing it down but from closer look the small holes had been poorly tape, ‘is that duck tape?’ He had not even noticed he was staring until the other skeleton started shivering and curled in to himself under his stare, “HAVE I-I DONE SOMETHING WRONG?” Sans felt himself grow hot ‘aw crap’, rubbing the back of his neck he quickly looked away, “so-sorry” He tried to hide his blue face, the dark orange skeleton looked at him still twitching quickly saying “I’M SO-SORRY”. Sans raised an eye at him why was he apologizing, he didn’t do nothing wrong, this was getting strange, he wasn’t trying to be a creep or hurt his feelings. Then he saw the shaking skeleton trying to hide his face in shame his best in a low whisper, “ I SHOULD HAVE JUST SKIPPED CL-CLASS, I’M JUST A PROBLEM, I CAN’T DO ANYTHING R-RIGHT“ okay Sans would like to remove his last comment from the record, he could feel his eye twitched as he stared at the other dumbfounded, ‘how did he come to that conclusion!?’ the comment had thrown the blue skeleton into a loop, he was for once speechless at this moment, “ um bro, that’s not at all what I was think’n “ the other skeleton realizing his mistake cupped his hand over his mouth muttering a ‘oh dear’ and his face turning full on orange while tearing up, he began to speak absurdities of ‘I’m sorry’ over , over and over nearly crying like baby. Some of the students started to stare, the rest glaring at sans, it was clear what it was’ judgment’ he slowly put a hand on the skeleton who flinched out of his touch, looking at him as if he were scared that San’s might kill him or worse. Okay let’s try baby steps Sans can work with that, “um okay? It’s okay bud, Let’s start again..My name’s Sans, Sans the skeleton” he held out his hand to shake the other’s hand, who in return seem to sweat and twitch just looking confused at the gesture, Sans looked to side starting to feel awkward, ‘ ya think he has never seen a handshake before?’ changing the subject then pointed to frisk who sat the opposite side, “ this is-“ “ HI FRISK” “ Hey Puppy “Frisk made a hand gesture greeting to the not so new stranger, Sans made a face hearing the name ‘Puppy?’ was this guy wanting to be mutt, Frisk didn’t seem to care and smiled greeting her old friend, Sans looked at them back and forth, “ you two know each other?” “A-A LITTLE, SHE HELPED ME OUT OF A BAD TIME” He started pulling on what looked like almost a dog collar,. It was red with spikes it was an odd fashion choice if San’s said so himself, one thing was for sure he had never seen this skeleton punk in his dreams so why now? Maybe this was sign of the endless trigger he didn’t look like how sans had image them in the dreams he been having, but then again sans didn’t have much to go on then burry colors and faded memories or events that haven’t happen yet, it felt like he’s been here before the killings, the bloodshed and seeing his own papyrus killed in cold blood he been through it all, however this skeleton named Puppy broke the chain , he had a feeling that whoever was controlling the timeline. Puppy wasn’t supposed to be a part of this and neither was sans. He was the only one who had the nightmares or even noticed the pattern, until Puppy came in the picture. What did this mean? He did not know; if he was begin honest with him.   
Sans opened his one blue eye when the shaggy skeleton wasn’t looking, he actually started to notice just how much the scared skeleton looked like his roommate, He looked closely at the taller one and noticed the scar that covered the one eye, it almost made him feel anger that someone can hurt another and just get away with it. He wore a black fur lined hoodie on top of the orange sweater, a golden tooth embedded into his sharp teeth. The heart necklace he wore had a weird looking ornament hanging from it, looking a bit overly complicated at first glance. Yet somehow, he did not look intimidating at all, posture slacked and his head always bowed   
Despite that, they could pass off as twins, It amazed him how much Papyrus and Puppy looked a liked. Puppy gave a jump hearing the bell and looked at his watch, gave a weak smile, he grabbed his bag and snapped his fingers, nothing happens. He snapped his fingers again, then repeatedly started to shout, “no, no, NO!NOT NOW!” He started to sweat, he couldn’t teleport there were times when if a skeleton overused his powers or didn’t get enough sleep he wouldn’t be able to teleport for 24 hours, Sans stared in amazement and dumb shock, not because Puppy was nearly having a break down but it was fact someone other then him could teleport! If Puppy wasn’t the ender of days then maybe he could help him find it, however before he can even get a word in Puppy started to have a panic attack and began to run like hell, out of the classroom while shouting at the top of his lungs, “THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!” what did he mean by that? Well sans was going to find out with a snap of his fingers he teleported and found himself in the hallways and found puppy running past him and into Chara, who stopped him with worry held in their eyes, as they tried to ask what was going on, but Puppy just bushed it off and simply started he had to go then continued to run. Chara could only watch as their friend ran like a scared lost puppy, ‘this is a surprised the brat actually caring about someone other than himself’ Sans found himself thinking, shaking his head feeling, something he knew all too well. Pity.   
Chara turned spotting the skeleton smirking widely which did not sit too well with the short skeleton who gave a glare, he didn’t have time to play games with the small child today he was about to snap his fingers but in a flash, Chara had grabbed his hand and pinned it against the wall all the while giggling, he spoke his voice sounded nothing but pure evil to San’s ears, “Sans friend, just the person I wanted to see” “Really? Cause last time I saw you pipsqueak, you were covered in mud and us don’t exactly see-EYE-TO-EYE” he gave his best lazy grin, while chara on the other hand almost broke his hand, “ you say one more word and-“ he stopped taking a deep breath then looked side letting go of his hand calming down“ look, you don’t like me and I don’t like you, but as much as I hate to say it I need your hel-“ “No way brat! Last time I checked you aren’t actually KID friendly” Chara gave him a death glare, ‘ I hate that comedian!’ He found him listing all the ways to kill Sans in his head,“ listen, COMEDIAN, Puppy is not telling me something and I need you to keep an eye on him” Sans raised an eye looking at him closely, “ and if I refuse?” “ you won’t” Sans had to give the kid credit where it due, this might be his only chance at keeping an eye on puppy, even if he did find out what’s wrong with Puppy, He highly doubt the school wouldn’t do anything as always, Chara, however, saw it though different reasons, he would punish the culprit as see fit, “ alright” he gave a shrug with a lazy grin he shook his hand, a jolt went though Chara hand and let out a ‘yelp’, who jumped then glared at Sans who showed the hand buzzer, “ See ya later pal” in the blight of eye he was gone.


	5. How to take down a dick tater.

Papyrus dropped the keys into the bowl and flipped the switch to the dark apartment, “SANS?” he called looking for his laid back blue roommate, it was quite, too quiet for change, he walked in setting his bag down and called again still no reply, then saw the sticky note on the fridge and pulled it from the wall up and held it to his face, fixing his round glasses he read the note and read aloud to no one, “ DEAR, BRO I AM TUTORING ONE OF THE STUDENTS TONIGHT, SPENDING THE NIGHT AT A FRIEND’S HOUSE LOVE SANS” he double checked then looked up with an odd expression, sans hasn’t tutored anyone in months, Sans barely wouldn’t go out with anyone endless, could it be? A date, he chuckled, his roommate finally met someone! The great papyrus is never wrong on these things! He was so proud that Sans finally went out and found out a best buddy to play with! At least that’s what it says in the dating book papyrus had bought, he didn’t get past chapter 3 yet, too much info.  
He would need it when he went on his date with the robot Mettation, just as he was daydreaming he heard his cell-phone go off, he pulled it out and turned it on to find a text message from head of the tutors, Toriel herself he made a face looking at the time on his phone, what could Miss.Toriel possibly want at this hour? He tapped on the little message, opening it showing the text.  
‘ Hello, Papyrus! How are you? I am fine, listen I know it’s short notice but a student is in need of your help, are you free to tutor him tonight?’  
Papyrus blinked in shocked, surely this was one of her bad puns, he swore that She was just as bad Sans was! Then he remembered the code he took when joining, ‘ NO MATTER HOW LATE OR BAD, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THEIR HERO AND GIVE THEM WHAT THEY CAME HERE FOR, TO LEARN!” okay, he may have made up that code up, but he made a promise and he had to go through with it! He once again glanced at the clock, it wasn’t that late maybe he would make it to the movies after helping the student, just maybe that might work, he nodded and with a smile he texted back, asking Toriel where the student lived? She sends back telling thank you! Then texting him where to go, with that he took a quick shower then put on his best suit and tie, the student wouldn’t mind. He grabbed his bag and off he went and into the night, then noticed something nether edge or stretch had texted him, huh? He wondered how they were doing, knowing them they were probably close to killing each other, then again maybe they would get along for once! They are working with one another for once. 

Stretch lend against his palm as he sat against his old worn out couch as he was channel surfing , meanwhile Edge was finishing up his side of the report, it annoyed him to no end how stretch just decided to do his side of the work then be lazy and watch T.V, He shot a dirty look at him he couldn’t focus on writing down the math problems with the noise coming from that box, He sighed trying to remain claim but he nearly broke his pen when the drug hippie went faster with the clicking,“ MUST YOU DO THAT?” He growled trying to get his attention, who finally turned and shot a look back, “ Sorry Princess, did I do something wrong?” he smirked testing Edge who just huffed and turned back, “I CAN’T WORK WITH THAT NOISE!” “well what do you want me to do about it?” stretch rubbed his head feeling his headache from listening to the spoiled Edge fuck voice,“ JUST PICK A CHANNEL AND STICK WITH IT OR TURN IT OFF!” He ordered, Stretch just smirked” whatever you say your highness” Edge hissed at him then turned back to his project letting out a curse here and there, finally after a while he found a channel, it looked interesting, “ Oh no, doctor why! Zombies are eating our brains!” the one small boy screamed, stretch raised an eye, flesh-eating undead humans, good- “don’t worry I’ll stop them with my magic box!” Stretch made a face; he didn’t even get to see anybody die! 

Edge chuckled, zombies were so stupid it was no surprise that a show like that didn’t even care to show blood of some stupid zombie, “ oh no doctor why! Alien vampire’s are attacking the city-“ Edge looked up from what he was doing with wide eyes filled with wonder, this show had gotten his attention let see where this goes, then he heard the same line as before which him and stretch groan looking annoyed, “ I stopped it with my magic box!” “ OH, MY GOD! WE DIDN’T EVEN GET TO SEE IT!” “I know!” did he just a agree with Edge the second time that day? However, It seemed like Edge was too annoyed to really care at the moment, “ oh no doctor why there is a-“ “ stopped it with my magic box!” Stretch facepalm his face, this show was so stupid, he felt like he was looking brain cells, “ YOU CAN’T STOP EVERYTHING WITH THAT STUPID BOX!” Edge yelled at the T.V, Stretch looked at him with a smirk, “he can’t hear you, you know?” pointing out what Edge already knew, “ I ALREADY KNEW THAT!” He flicked his forehead, “ OW! YOU BITCH!” “jerk!” they finally grabbed at each other’s throats, Stretch lightly choking him while Edge in return did the same, at the same time they were blowing insults, until they notice just how close they were, Edge started to blush full red he still felt hated, anger and something else that just made him want to, to- he tired to finish that thought but he felt so weak as the taller one stared deeply with those dark orange eyes, mere inches from each other, Stretch loosen his grip just a little, “ HIPPIE TRASH B-BAG!” “ Edge fuck!” he stuttered as he felt Stretch breath against his neck bone and sent shivers down his spine, “ fuck you!” “ NO, FUCK YOU!” the two kissed each other roughly , tongues fighting against one other, trying calm dominance over the other, Stretch knocking the book to the side still twisting his tongue with Edge who had wrapped his arms around his neck crushing him against his own chest, barely giving room to breathe. Finally, the two pulled away panting heavy Edge turned away trying to hide his blushing face and stretch did the same, “ THAT WAS-“ Edge tired to find his voice but was still in a haze, Stretch turned he had a look in his eyes that Edge could not place at that moment, “yea” that’s all he said, he understood what Edge was trying to say, but at the same time was on the same boat by not knowing how to feel, they at first thought to forget it and just watch the show, “ oh no doctor why the space bears are back!” “Never fear I’d stopped them with my magic box” well that wasn’t going to happen, kissing the person you hated the most was mostly not boring and better than watching ‘Doctor Why’, They continued their heated make out and Edge ended up begin pinned against the old couch, Stretch dry humping him as the red Skeleton tilted head back giving into stretch letting him have his way, He smirked that dumb ass grin then began to bit and lick into Edge’s neck, hard and letting out all the pint up rage from all those years, edge began to leave marks on his back by running his fingers down his back, He moaned and hissed. Stretch pinned his wrists against back to the sofa groaning as his magic began to harden.  
Meanwhile, Papyrus had made it to the house he was searching for however this dorm room looked just like where edge was staying at, and so did the address too. He shrugged maybe he was getting ahead of himself, he walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door putting his best smile on, he wondered why Miss.Toriel didn’t tell him the name of the student? Honest mistake, he found out soon, oh boy did he! At first there was no answer when he knocked again then heard a loud yell, “ the door is fucking unlocked! Come in!” Rude, Papyrus thought as he pushed open the door then noticed the place was clean however there was a funny smell to it, odd well it didn’t matter. Now all that mattered was helping the student, no matter how rude he was, speaking of whom , he wasn’t used to just begin called in he looked around trying find the person who called for his help, he sees no one in the living room he taps his finger against his chin, now if he were a troubled student where would he be? As he walked further into the dorm the funny smell grew, he followed to the bedroom that held a keep out sign with a toxic simple on it, looks like something a teenager would have, Papyrus was needless to say not a fan of it but if it was any other day, he would follow the sign but a student was in need of aid, he can’t ignore a sign for help of a student, what could happen? He grabbed the knob and turned it, opening it with ease stepping inside the dark room, the smell was as strong as ever now. He cough, the room was no better than Sans room, dirty clothes , books and papers littered the floor, and he was hoping that was just a taco in the far left, ‘well looks like no one-‘ he heard a loud growl interrupting his train of thought, his eyes drifted to his feet where a short skeleton is faced down, next to an immaculately arranged row of empty beer cans and cigarettes butts, ”OH MANY SORRY’S” “Yea, yea quit your bitching I’m here!” with grown of effort he lifted his head, Papyrus could barely see him in the dark, he was short that much he could tell he came up to about his shoulders if he looked closely in the dark, he paused he had heard the voice before, he knew it by heart, the short skeleton groaned again standing up trying rubbing his eyes and head“ COME INTO THE LIGHT, PLEASE” he asked nicely, he could see a red glowing eye as the short skeleton stepped into light, It was Papyrus’s worse nightmare, RED. He smirked looking at the taller weak skeleton, “look who it is , the gay boy!” He shivered a little at the awful name, but held his tongue, he rubbed his knuckles instead, “ What are you doing here in MY room?” he picked at his golden tooth still keeping his eyes on his pray, that smirk never leaving, Papyrus could feel his sins down his spine, his eyes dart quickly over his thick bones , but looked before Red could see, he cleared his throat remembering Red had addressed him and stood straight, his throat goes dry“ I-I AM HERE TO TUTOR YOU, MISS TORIEL SENT ME” Red raised an eye, then his smirk dropped remembering boss’s orders, “oh yea I forgot all about that shit” he glared at the tall happy skeleton, this is who would be tutoring him? The guy he hated more than anything, ‘no fucking way’, he smirked well might as well use him for what the system is for, he thought “let me um, get my books and stuff” he stated coolly , papyrus soon followed , “ don’t touch anything!” he warmed, the other obeyed knowing his matters unlike Red who would flip off anyone in sight, he turns to the desk flipping through a few papers cursing here and there, he turns back and throws the book at papyrus who almost misses it, knocking the breath out of him, after regaining his breath he opened one of the books removing a sock, ”A BOOK MARK RED?” Papyrus glares at Red who just shrugs acting like he didn’t do nothing wrong, he flings the sock across the room and into what looks like pile for dirty clothes, “ I guess they already told you” “ ER, IF YOU MEAN THE FACT YOUR FAILING , NO “ Papyrus tries his best not to upset the other, as he turns the pages of the book as he began his speech, “ YOU’LL BE BACK UP IN NO TIME!” Red smiled, it looked to nice to be true , “ wow , you really are the greatest, man” he handed Papyrus some paper and a pen, “ now this class as you know only makes us do this essays for next few months , and just turn it in to me when your done doll” he grabbed papyrus chin and spoke softly, “ I’m sure a smart guy like you can kill it easy” he blushed hard and smiled dreamily up at him,” IM NOT THAT SMART-WAIT WHAT?” “Oh, yea, right the money, just go to the learning desk and they’ll hand ya money up front! No fuss” Papyrus looked at him dumbfounded then broke out of Red’s grip, this was low, “HEY, IM HERE TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR CLASS, NOT WRITE YOUR PAPERS!” Red happy façade was fading as his smile twitched at that answer, “ look I don’t know how you think things work, but this is just how things work!” Red spat in his face, “you may not like it! I may not like it! But here I’m top dog and you’re just a lost cause!” Papyrus had tears but held his ground, giving a flat out ‘NO’, needless to say Red didn’t like that answer , “ I see…” he looked down for a moment in thought, for slit moment Papyrus thought maybe he was changing his mind, “ thirty bucks!” so much for that thought,“ DID YOU NOT HEAR A WORD A SAID?” Red threw his hands up in air, “ all I have is thirty bucks I can’t go any higher!” “STOP TRYING TO BRIDE ME!” Red growled “then you better get out, you’re wasting your time gay boy!” he was pissed, “ I mean look at you! That ugly suit!” he smirked as he ripped the tie from the papyrus best (his only suit), “ I wouldn’t be caught dead in this thing!” Red hissed throwing it to the ground stomping on it and destroying beyond repair, this hurt papyrus as he started to cry and he finally ran out leaving his book bag behind, just as it started to rain. He fell into the mud along the way but kept running all the way to other end of the campus.  
Chara grabbed a handful of popcorn shoving the salty snack into his mouth, as he and Aisle continued to watch the old black and white movie, he thought it would just be a quick movie night for him and his half goat brother, even though Aisle had pointed out many times, he should have gone over to meet up with Frisk an hour ago they were supposed to be working on their project for Mr. blue but Chara was able to talk his half brother into watching a horror movie for just a little bit, all it took was mocking the half sibling and calling them a Billy goat, Aisle begin him knew he wasn’t a Billy goat and proved it to Chara, so here they were on the couch with both eyes wide watching, it didn’t surprise chara that Aisle would freak out as soon as the opening title came in but the movie was really good, it was scary and kept them on edge by the middle the two were close nearly digging their nails into their seats, Chara grabbed the remote turning up the volume as they were getting to scene where the music had begun to get quite, from all the horror movies Chara seen this meant the killer would make his KILL.  
The blond woman in the loose T-shirt slowly walked deeper into the dark room looking around with her flash light, nothing, it seems like there was nothing then suddenly the killer broke down the door grabbing the girl killing her, causing Aisle to yell and jump on to Chara who gave a little jump himself, however, the door to their room slammed open and lighting strikes as there appeared to be dark tall unknown shadow, this cause Chara and Aisle to flip their shit, pop corn flew everywhere as they grabbed on to each other in fear. Then Chara relaxed seeing it was only papyrus, who appeared to be covered in tears and mud, he sniffed as he walked in. Chara removed themselves from Aisle’s tight hold, “stop that! It’s only papyrus!” He got a closer look and notice he had been crying, “ RE-RED RUINED EVERYTHING…” “Oh paps, no!” he guided the broken skeleton to the purple couch that aisle was sitting on and slowly sat Papyrus down, Chara had a feeling Red was the one who was Bullying papyrus and Puppy, he just didn’t have any proof of it, “ Okay he’s not going to get away with this!” he snapped, Papyrus was pushing the last bit of his tears, “ WE’RE NOT?” Chara stormed out of the room then came back with some hot chocolate and a warm blanket for papyrus, he called their own little meeting in order.  
“ Now what do we know about RED?” he looked at both of them, seeing if they could answer, “ HE IS A BULLY” Papyrus finally spoke under his breath, “very good papyrus! In other words, Red is known as a DICK TATER, now how do we take down a dick tater? Very simple my friends, you attack there weak points” there was list Chara had made showing from point A to B how to take down THE DICK TADER or in other words to get back at Red. “Red would be nothing without...”  
Number one: Edge the Skeleton  
“ his lovely chew Toy” Papyrus knew that Edge and Red had dated at some point but however that was history, but Chara explains what some people had noticed , Red seems to be holding on to the past and still wants to be with him, Edge still cares for him and that’s the problem, “ Papyrus in order for this to work, you must act like nothing is wrong and be nice to Red, and if he tries to threaten you just say ‘ I know about the rumors’” Papyrus blinked tilting his head, “ I DON’T THINK IT’S RIGHT ABOUT SPEADING THINGS ABOUT EDGE THAT ISN’T TRUE,HE’S MY BEST FRIEND” Chara assured him to leave the spreading to him, it wasn’t a nasty rumor but one that would get under Red’s skin and maybe his mutts as well, Red would comfort his roommate about it and Edge would deny it, which would put an end of that caring for each other nonsense, and Red would have to be nice to papyrus even though the rumor is fake and Papyrus is lying by not knowing about it, Chara knows it would be in character for a dick like Red to not take that chance, it would ruin his image as king and bully, Papyrus was shocked “ SO RED WOULD BE NICE AND REFORM HIMSELF?” “That’s only part of it” Chara smirked, Papyrus ignored it thinking they were just thinking happy thoughts and nodded he understood and Chara did say it wasn’t a big rumor, “which brings us to Phase two!”  
Number Two: Big bad body  
“his big tuff act”  
For this part Papyrus would continue tutoring Red, Chara smirked as he stated to add some flirting but never act on anything, Papyrus agreed he found Red cute but didn’t feel the same way like he did for the robot who he could have gone out with tonight if it wasn’t for Red, not only will this down grade Red’s Ego and confuse him (plus it was fun to mess with someone’s feelings, at least to Chara it was) so when Red’s starts feeling confused not knowing where he and papyrus stand, he becomes angry which makes him stupid and his mutts will start to talk behind his back and even if Red makes a scene it won’t matter because it makes him less known around campus as well as the teachers, “ he going to know what it feels like, to be everybody else, when the Dick tater loses his tuff act, he becomes weak and soon will lose his crown to begin known to the title bully” “ you mean, I’ll even have chance to beat him!” that was sad when even the price of the high school principal could beat you and that’s why it fits so well, Papyrus couldn’t even image Red in that state, not able to fight back , but he finally know what it’s like to be in his shoes! And maybe stop bullying for a change and turn to begin a good guy, it was possible and Papyrus would help him do it!  
Final Step: Army of Mutts  
“His loyal followers”  
Last but least a King is nothing without his loyal Mutts to follow without questions or second thoughts, but with the Rumors and Papyrus taking the spot in the light, his so called Loyal mutts would start to think maybe they need a new King, it would start out slow, with them just second thinking about bad ideas or following orders or talking out of turn, then if Red was feeling bold that day and decided to pick on someone like Papyrus, one of his loyal mutts would defend him stepping in, pushing him off, Red would be replaced and finally break down, he would be just like he stated just ‘everyone else’.  
Chara turned he explained that Papyrus would need to talk more to people and keep tutoring red like nothing was wrong and be nice , this will increase Papyrus chances of gaining more followers and Red losing his army, Papyrus is a good student who never did anything wrong to hurt no one which would make him well known and a good replacement among his followers, however Chara warned if anything happened he was to report to Asriel who would get back to Chara and promise as soon as step three was over, the rumor would have gone away by then, no one gets hurt he promised “ you think you can do that?” making his closing statement. This made Papyrus think for a moment, there was only so much he can take with a smile he nodded “ YES I CAN!” the demon child smirked “ alright then, let’s light this thing!” they ended their little meeting. Tomorrow would be hell.


	6. Love is so Toxic

TAP, TAP. went his long bone like fingers against his ripped jeans, Puppy turned up the volume trying to drown out the screaming and loud ringing from the gas station, he tapped his fingers to the beat, Pretending that everything seemed to be a lot easier then Puppy realize. He sighs the nicotine was kicking in, as the beat of the music started to pick up he started to beat against the steering wheel while trying to mouth to words of the song, “ DRIVE, DRIVE DOG!” he looked over finding Raspberry or Razz for short, asking or well more demanding while throwing the bags of money in the back seat. He stepped on the gas when it got to the drum solo and back out taking a sharp turn stepping on the gas to full max speed, and heading back to the safe house, “ looks like we got a race, do your thing!” Razz ordered showing his sharp golden tooth, his cold blue eyes sharp on the prize as Puppy got off the road and on the highway leading to a dark alley losing the cops, Puppy pulls over hearing the song on his phone coming to an end as they get out of the car and into a different one just as planned to take the money with them, yup just a normal Sunday night for them. Puppy licked his bottom lip as he rolled up a joint lighting it and let the magic cloud his mind as the funky music started to play relaxing him, Razz counted their hole as he started to call these so-called date nights. Just once Puppy would like to change things up a little, instead of robbing the bank or a gas stop maybe go out to dinner or stay at home, he lends his head back smiling weakly at the silly thought he sighed letting the puff of smoke out and watching it fade, his boyfriend could give less than two shits about him, He still felt the burn from the cigarette that Razz had left when he pissed him off this morning, he rubbed the still flesh wound broken but now numb, he couldn’t feel anything anymore at this point, not even the slap in the face that Razz had given him after he yanked his earphones out, “ listen to me when I’m talking to you MUTT!” his head hung down, not making eye contact unless he was told, he waited for his lord to give the word for him to speak, “ you may speak mutt” “ Yes m’lord, I was listening” “ Repeat back every word I said Mutt” he hissed nearly spitting at his cheek, Puppy coward in fear as he spoke, but managed to hear every word even down to fine details, “ the next one will be at the big bank, we will drive a red car on the last day of school at 8 am, you then stated you would be out again making drug rounds all night that doesn’t include the fact you sleep in the same outfit “ Puppy hated him, he didn’t want Razz to even touch him, He knew he went out to shoot up cocaine and have sex with that lust sex craving skeleton from downtown, he reeked of sex every time he came home and was always covered in head to toe with love bits. He would beat Puppy until he shut up about it, right now was no different, “ I thought I told you to cut that BULL SHIT” “ sorry-sorry M’lord, I got carried away it was my fault-“ He grabbed his neck, “ damn right it is! Now lick my boots clean I want to look nice when I get back” Puppy always got down on his knees and started to lick off the dirt, he blushed out of anger “ such a good mutt “He watched him closely as he cleaned his sharp tilt toed boots, he grabbed his face and forced him to look at him “ such filthy slut, if I wasn’t in such a hurry” He grabbed his neck and pulled him up ,” I would fuck your fired brains out-“ LIAR puppy thought coldly ,Razz stopped himself mid-thought as he tapped his chin, then smiling down “ I forgot you don’t have one” then his watch went off, he pushes Puppy off him with his boot looking at the watch, “ tsk, don’t wait up! “he growled with that he leaves the broken skeleton laying down with new bruises forming at his cheek bone it no longer hurt thanks to the drugs Razz would insert into his body, drug abuse was a pain he promised he would stop, everything that came out of his lord’s mouth was a lie, a lie is much easier to take than the truth, so he just lays down every night until he passes out on the pissed stain floor, it would have been the first night of sleep he had gotten in god knows when.  
He awoke to the sounds of knocks, how long had he been out? around 12 something, he forced himself up as the knocks continued, he guessed one of the drug dealers must have finally found them or worse Razz set up another PLAY DATE for an easy 50 for drug money. He slowly dragged himself to the door giving a yawn. He turned the old wooden knob and opened it to find the short blue skeleton from earlier that day,” um yes, can I help you?” He blinked tilting his head at the shorter one, he wasn’t as short as his Lord but a little bit taller, he was more relaxed then him and didn’t seem to be on edge like Puppy was as always he thought the worse, he must be posing as a student but is really a undercover cop! He started to bite his nails freaking out, he just smoked his last joint he cursed himself and his lord wouldn’t be back until morning,” Yea, your puppy right?” “ Y-YES I AM, WHY?” He confirmed, staying calm and keeping watch was the best idea, “don’t know if you remember me, we have the same history class” Puppy let out a light-hearted laugh,” OH-OH RIGHT, SORRY ABOUT THAT-“ Sans held up a hand stopping the waterworks before they could start,” not here about that, I’m over that bud” He smiled lazily shuffling his hands into his pockets, “ actually I was wondering if ya don’t mind us hanging out sometime”  
Wait what? he wanted to hang out at 12 am? Puppy looked down at the worn out shoes he wore, one was un tied while the other missing lace, shaking lightly he started rubbing his knuckles and shyly spoke,” I’M-I’M NOT SUPPOSE TO GO OUT AF-AFTER DARK” His lord would be most displeased, He wasn't supposed to answer the door in the first place unless it was for money and Sans was not money or here for drugs, dogs are not allowed to do anything else unless told to do so, it was the golden rule, he was asking for a death wish by talking to Sans, However Sans seemed laid back the short skeleton had seen death every night in his dreams a mere threat from Razz was nothing. Facing death every day was hell for him, “too bad, I was just going to pick up a pack of smokes-“ “SMOKES?” Puppy snapped his head up at the utter sound of the word it was simply music to his ears, he bent down and lend in to Sans face smiling happily, eyes sparking nearly jumping at Sans words he would KILL for a cigarette, He was happy and in his own world he did not notice how close he was to Sans face, He could feel his soft dark orange eyes looking though him those eyes had seen better days, he smelt of weed, Cigarettes and sweet honey combs it was toxic he took a step away pulling up his hoodie trying to hide his blue face “uh,yea-yea? You wanna tag along?” Sans offered again, the tall skeleton of sorrow at first shook his head backing away and Sans nodded understanding, he was scared, he was like a broken puppy, He lend against the door way “ I know a short cut that will only take a few minutes” this seems to grab Puppy’s attention again as he makes some eye contact with Sans but still shaking and even started twitching, if he didn’t get a smoke soon he would black out, he had to think on the one side he would die in the hands of his lord but if he doesn’t go, he might die anyways from an anxiety attack, he was a walking dead man as he saw it.  
He grabbed the blue sleeve, “ I N-NEED A SMOKE BAD!” he pleaded Sans who at first seemed to be taken back by contact but shook his head clearing his mind of sins, he wasn’t here to fuck around with Chara’s friend, he was on a mission but that didn’t mean he couldn’t look at him or think about him, “Alright hang on” is the only warning Puppy gets as Sans grabs his hand. Like a snap of light, they were at the Gas station, it was almost too hard to get a grasp on as he fell to the ground looking around his brain had not even wrapped around what just happened, “ Did-did WE JUST-“ Puppy tried but couldn’t get the words out of his mouth, so Sans did it for him “ teleport? Yes “ He holds out a hand, Puppy looks up at him Eyes wide in shock, fear turns into panic as he scrambled to his feet, trying to get as far away as possible from the small skeleton who could teleport just like HIM. This was not right, summing his gaster blaster’s “ WHO-WHO ARE YOU? “ He demanded in a shaky voice, Sans eyes are wide as sawyers plates, ‘you can summon gaster basters as well?’ The little Puppy is just full of surprises, Gaster must be involved this, his name is written all over the place however now wasn’t the time he could think about that after calming puppy down, if he didn’t act fast then Puppy might command the dog to do something he might regret, “ Hey bud, Easy!” Sans took one step at a time, it didn’t seem like he was in the mood to claim down, “ HOW CAN YOU TELEPORT? ARE YOU THE KILLER?” Sans paused “ what did you say?” the look on sans face seems to throw Puppy off however he didn’t lower the killer dogs, there is silence. Neither one of them moves until finally, Sans break the ice, “shouldn’t I be asking how you know Gaster?” Puppy seems taken back by the comment as he lowers his blasters just a little, “ YOU KNOW GASTER?” Snapping his fingers Sans own gaster blasters appear but they weren’t set to kill but just for show, Gaster was a great inverter and known around the world however it’s seems like not only was Sans being used but Puppy was as well, only in this case Sans was the lucky one that didn’t break. Puppy finally called down his dogs and broke down crying, this was all knew meeting another test subject from the school it was so good to not be alone and Puppy was happy, Sans slowly walked up to puppy and held out a hand, “still up for that smoke?” the weaker skeleton looked up at him tears in his eyes but smiled and grabbed his hand, “ I GUESS”, it was the beginning of a secret friendship.

Papyrus yawned to the sun sinking into the room, he yawned rubbing his eyes sitting up he blinked and looked around realizing this was not his room, he calmed down once he recalled last night’s events, he had been down rated by red for the final time then ran to Chara then had spent the night, he also recalled Chara asking for his muddy clothes so he could wash them he said Papyrus could stay overnight, he looked up at the clock it’s 7 am that sounded about right for him, he could have patted himself on the back and he didn’t even have to set up an alarm clock. Too bad it was the weekend if only sans could do the sa- that’s when it hit him, oh no! He forgot about sans! He needed to get back to his dorm and check on his roommate he must be worried sick, before he could even give a second thought he ran downstairs and found the other two in the kitchen, Asriel was cooking rainbow cookies for breakfast by the looks of it while Chara sat at the table with a big smirk played across his face, it did not sit well with Papyrus. He shook his head and spoke up causing the two to turn and look at him, “ SORRY FOR THE RUSH CHARA, BUT ARE MY CLOTHES DONE? I MUST BE LEAVING” “ sorry papyrus, it’s still wet” Chara spoke sounding not really sorry, Papyrus sighed this day couldn’t get any worse, Chara groaned and finally decided to put their plan into action, he grabbed Papyrus by the hand and dragged him to his room, “if you’re going to stand out! Then you need the right clothes for it!”He left Papyrus standing in the middle of the room then walked over to his black closet he opened it the piles of clothes nearly drowned him and papyrus as well but he began his search. Papyrus wasn’t sure what exactly chara was looking for so he just stood there and waited as he watched the small red eyed human growl and throw their clothes searching here and there, while uttering something that even he dare not repeat, “ found it!” he proclaimed victory as he pulled from the back a simple white and orange v neck long sleeved shirt,” Here put this on, with this!” he also threw some light ripped skinny jeans, Papyrus looked at the strange outfit then at Chara as if he had lost his mind, “ UM,HUMAN ARE YOU SURE THIS WILL HELP TAKE DOWN RED?”Chara cross their arms and nodded he knew so, besides it was old outfit Puppy never wore and Papyrus seemed to be his size, “ trust me Paps, with a little flirting Red will NEVER want to mess with you or any of us ever again” “ BECAUSE RED WILL BE GOOD JUST LIKE US!” Papyrus’s eyes light up like stars, Chara almost laughed he reminded him of puppy and Aisle when they were kids, so full of hope and thinking they could change anything, He could almost hear the words,’ ANYONE CAN BE GOOD PERSON! THEY JUST HAVE TO TRY!’, however it faded as soon as it came as Chara is reminded they are just stories and wishful thinking, “ HUMAN, I STILL DON’T SEE HOW FLIRTING IS A BIG PART OF THIS?” Chara chuckled as he shrugged “ it’s just for giggles, it’s the reaction you get”  
Papyrus paused for a moment, reaction? Whatever did that mean? Chara rolled his eyes clearly seeing papyrus was too innocent to understand, he found that experience is the best teacher with a smirk he told Papyrus to just follow his lead, the tall skeleton did as he was told and follow suit, the two entered and found the little goat prince on the couch eating his cookie, Chara giggled eyeing his pray and mouth 'just watch' and papyrus nodded, “ Azzy~” he cooed the pet name given to him as he sat just a little too close to his half-brother.  
*FLIRT  
“ your so cute azzy! Are you a ball of fuzz cause you make me all fuzzy inside” this caused the other to blush full red, “what-what? “he tried to speak but it just came out in mixed up words which caused Chara to fall over in laughter, even Papyrus was starting to laugh just a little, Asriel stood up huffing not likeing this, “ That wasn’t funny Chara! Why do you always do that?” “because you’re so cute when you blush Dear Assy!” Chara poked his fluffy nose. He gave a ‘ugh!’ and stormed off, once Chara had calmed down from the giggles he looked up at Papyrus smiling,” THAT WAS RATHER FUNNY!” Papyrus was starting to get the idea but if the plan was going to work he would need to practice, well there is a problem he’s never even flirted before or tired that he knew of.  
Well first time’s for everything he supposed, speaking of Red he remembered he left his backpack at Red’s and Edge’s dorm last night, he let out a huff, he would just ask Edge if he can stop by to pick it up, the dark skeleton wouldn’t mind. It was the weekend after all, with that he gets dressed and takes a look at himself in the mirror he had to say, he didn’t look half bad, dare he say he looked ‘hot’ he gave a chuckle, Chara seemed to agree to call it a success.  
With the new look in place Papyrus told Chara he would see him later and Chara reminded him to act like nothing is wrong just play the part and he understood and out the door he went to met up with his friends at the end of the campus, Edge and Stretch always met up there on the weekend if they didn’t have any homework, to his surprise forgetting anything happened proved to be fairly easy and he was even getting more attention more than normal. People where walking up to him and saying good morning or giving comments here and there, girls and guys where giggling and giving the eyes at him and he didn’t mind he followed what Chara told him to do just smile and talk to them, people for once seemed more than willing to walk with him or just wanting to be near him, today seemed to be going his way then Papyrus realized he had not heard from Edge or Stretch at all last night and he had not texted them good morning. That was bad on his part, he checked his phone which he was able to charge at Chara’s before leaving, he saw he had one Text from Edge, he opened it, ‘ we have entered the meeting spot, we await you papyrus’ Papyrus stopped in his happy jog and double read it, huh how strange usually the dark skeleton would be sending out death threats to hurry up before he killed himself from Stretch’s mouth, he must be in a good mood today Papyrus decided! He rubbed the back of his head but shrugged and texted back saying he was on his way.  
Speaking of whom, Papyrus waved and called to his two friends as he approached who seemed a little too close than usual but they pulled away looking away from each other, not saying a word, “ NOT AGAIN” he sighed thinking that they got into another fight, nothing new there, he was oh so hoping the project would bring them closer as friends, he guessed not, “ WHAT HAPPENED THIS TIME?” Papyrus stepped in between his friends ready to break a fight if needed, suddenly Edge spoke up “ NOTHING! THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON!” then shut his mouth and looked away crossing his arms; Papyrus raised an eye at the weird outburst. Edge was known for his angry outbursts but this time it seemed a bit off, if Papyrus didn’t know any better he think Edge was hiding something and was he blushing?, “er, yea whatever” Stretch finally spoke as well just coughing pulling up his hoodie hiding his face, Papyrus looked at them both back and forth where they sick or something, maybe the flue was going around? Stretch only gave that reaction if he didn’t want to talk about something or was avoiding a topic, Papyrus had known his friends long enough to notice the little things like he stated earlier, and right now his best friends were acting weird, “ YOU SURE YOU GUYS ARE OKAY?” “YES!” both answered, the two looked away blushing hard, Finally changing the subject Stretch speaks up “ who’s up for Ice cream?” this seems to lighten the mood as Papyrus jumps for joy, “ TO THE ICE CREAM SHOP!”  
After they made it to the Ice cream store down the road, Edge slammed the door open and sat down near the window, avoiding all eye contact with Stretch who did the same, the three had ordered ice cream, the dark skeleton finally looked up and blinked, “you finally decided to go with a new look?” He smirked chuckling, stretch nodded as he licked his chocolate ice cream agreeing and liking the new look, Papyrus smiled he couldn’t wrap his mind around it ‘did this outfit have super Prowers or something?’ most likely. He gave a laugh, silly skeleton it’s fun to dream, Papyrus just licked his mint flavored ice cream, “ you could say that” he simply said not giving too much away, the two just shrugged not pushing it any further, then turned to the topic of video games and groaning at Stretch’s puns, to which Edge would instead of his growling, he would just look away as he watched Stretch laugh, they were having so much fun, Stretch didn’t even notice that Edge had slid his foot up stoking against Stretch’s leg making its way to his crotch, he bits down on his lip then glares at the smug Edge, “Remind me to thank Red for the ballet classes” Edge glared back still a smirk in place, “I’LL MAKE A NOTE OF THAT HIPPIE” His voice is soft and almost sounded like he was teasing, the voice was a mere turn on itself, he would have came right there, however, Stretch held his ground, two can play this game, he thought then he grabbed Edge’s foot under the table and with a firm grip and spread edge slim legs apart and he started to rub against Edge’s thigh using his magic, rubbing the middle of pelvis making the dark skeleton wet, his magic already starting to form a red wet pussy, this didn’t sit well with Edge as he finally pulled away giving up, FOR NOW, he could care less if they had sex in public but not in front of Papyrus, no Edge was not ready to tell Papyrus they were da- fuck buddies, he wasn’t dating that smelly trash bag! He corrected himself, Lucky Edge’s Dark pants were dark enough to cover the light red glow of his eager pussy which he tried to claim down and dis-form the magic but did little to no good ‘ DAMN YOU HIPPIE!’, Edge crossed his legs looking away from the hippie who merely looked at Edge as if he were lone wolf eyeing his prize that he had won, asshole, is the word that comes to Edge’s mind, he tries to turn his mind else’s where and looks to papyrus, “ SPEAKING OF RED, WHAT HAPPENED TO TUTORING LAST NIGHT PAPYRUS?” Papyrus stopped everything, oh yea last night had been horrible, he could feel the tears fighting to fall, but Papyrus held his head high, “ I DID GO OVER THERE AND OFFER MY AID IN LEARNING- BUT HE DIDN’T WANT MY HELP “Papyrus merely shrugged, Edge crossed his arms thinking in deep thought, “ IS THAT SO, WELL RED IS VERY SORRY AND I’M HOPING YOU CAN TUTOR HIM AGAIN TONIGHT!” Papyrus held up a hand dismissing it as nothing and assured he would be more than happy to tutor Red tonight, the duo finished their sweet treats and by this time Stretch stood up and gave a deep yawn, however this act did not go unnoticed by Edge who’s head gave a sharp turn and his eyes were on Stretch, “welp, hate to eat and run” he got half way to the door pulling out his car keys when a loud voice stopped him, “WAIT!” he lazily turned his head to find the owner of the voice, Edge spoken a little louder then needed,” STRETCH WHERE ARE YOU GOING?”it was more of question then an order, his legs where still crossed clealy hiding his wet glow as he looked him into those eyes that for once was soft, Stretch was frozen in place a blush started to appear, he quickly snapped at Edge, “ why do you care Edge fuck?” “ I DON’T!” Edge snapped back while glaring at him trying to cover up the fact that it sounded like he cared where the lazy bones were going, why did he care? He didn’t care! He gave a ‘hmph’ and looked away, Stretch just chuckled gave peace out sign with his long boney fingers,“ SEE YOU LATER STRETCH!” papyrus waves it was sad seeing him go but he would text him later on and Stretch exited out the door once he was out, Edge watched him out the window while Papyrus looked over the texts messages to see that he had received a few from Sans. meanwhile Stretch headed into the parking lot where Edge stared back he saw something in those orange eyes that he knew it was mix of lust and could it be? Want?  
He looked down then finally started to get up, “ I JUST REMEMBERED, THEY ARE HAVING A MADNESS MONDAY EXTRA CREDIT DUE TODAY-“ Papyrus gave him a funny look, “ EDGE IT’S SATURDAY-“ He cut him off backing away and heading to the door opening it, “ SEE! I NEED TO GO KICK SOME ASS FOR MAKING THIS MISTAKE!” Before Papyrus can ask or get another word, Edge had already slammed the door cracking the glass, scaring the blue bunny casher upfront, papyrus shook his head, if someone did make a mistake Edge was on the war path and wouldn’t stop til it was corrected, Papyrus understood but was still sad he couldn’t spend more time with his friends, he didn’t get the chance to ask Edge to pick up his book bag, he looked down at his orange watch 3’ a clock, maybe he should be getting back to his dorm, Sans must be worried sick, he would kick himself, how could he forget!  
Before he knew it, he had run out and was running down the street heading back to the campus to his dorm, by the time he made it back he already out of breath and leaning over his knee’s it seemed like it had been years since he was in training or running for that matter, he felt his soul bumping into his chest as he grabbed the door knob and entered their warm home, he found sans pasting back and forth in the living room biting at his fingers, when he heard the door open and saw the tall skeleton he smiled and hugged papyrus, “ Oh thank god! I thought something horrible had happened to you-“ “ IM SORRY SANS, I SPENT THE NIGHT AT A FRIENDS HOUSE! I MET TO TEXT YOU BUT I DIDN’T KNOW IF YOU WHERE HOME!”Sans looked over papyrus, he didn’t seem to be hurt, which means…the killer had not started their ran of blood killings, he took a step away from Papyrus, “ IS SOMETHING BROTHERING YOU SANS, YOU BEEN ACTING OFF LATELY?” Sans looked down but looked up giving the biggest/Fakest smile papyrus had ever seen,” no problem bro,” he held back the tears that showed the sleepless nights, he stuck his hands into his pockets, then noticed Papyrus different outfit ‘gold’ he thought of the image from his, RED AND GOLD, He began to shiver violently but forced himself to stop before Papyrus notice and did not let Papyrus see, He did not want to burden Papyrus with this, this is his burden alone to carry, He hides the tears as he says, “ you look so cool bro” Papyrus made a face as he did when he always saw though the lie.  
“ YOU ARE LIEING AGAIN SANS”


	7. Saved by an Angel

Sans shivered at those words but kept his smile in place, “ what are you talking about bro? I just haven’t been able to sleep that’s all” It’s was not a full lie but it was not the truth, it was best he could do without cracking under Papyrus’s gaze, The tall skeleton pulled away gagging “ HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING!?”Sans did not deny, well it was better than telling Papyrus about the reset dreams so he had to take it or face the music, “Yup! You caught me Paps” “ SANS YOU KNOW YOU CAN GET INTO BIG TROUBLE FOR THIS!” Papyrus hated the thought of someone smoking, Gaster had pretty much scarred papyrus into NEVER smoking. With a doctor telling all the horror stories of lung cancer or dead bodies found in the underground or even in the human world. Needless to say that was not something you want to hear as a 5-year-old and this leads to Papyrus wanting to help others quit, but Papyrus did have a point. The school was a full on against smoking and drug using or even SEX, dating was okay there would be no sex involved, Sans could think of million times where that rule was broken and he had broken it himself in the past year.  
Sans sighed, Papyrus was so innocent that he couldn’t understand just how stupid this school was and just how fucked up his life is, the two were like brothers, Papyrus was the innocent younger brother who you could never pass a lie too and once on a rare account made him laugh with one of his lame puns, the two met on their first year back when Sans was just getting noticed by DR. Gaster, Papyrus was tall for his age he got picked on for it however Sans wouldn’t stand for any kind of bullying, There were three main kids who picked on papyrus, however, Sans would later learn that Papyrus was not weak as he looked. He just rather solve it another way, like a puzzle. What was more shocking was that, Dr.Gaster was the father of the great papyrus, just when you think you heard everything, Sans merely laughed at the thought, however, he had a feeling Papyrus was catching on to the fact that his father was trying to get him into joining alongside him since his own son was nowhere as smart as Sans. Papyrus felt to be unworthy at times to be his son and that just made Sans hate for the Doctor grow more, how dare someone treat their own son that way, Suddenly he is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears the loud ringtone Papyrus had chosen for his phone, the tall Skeleton looked back and forth wondering if he should answer or ignore. Papyrus begin himself chooses to answer the call with a cheerful hello, “ OH IM AT MY DORM-” the person on the other end seemed to be speaking in a not caring voice, “ AM I BUSY TOMORROW? NO NOT TIL 7 WHICH IS WHEN I SEE RED JUST LIKE I TOLD YOU!” Papyrus seemed to blink and tilted his head, Sans assumed that they asked him something that he did not understand, “SHOPPING? BUT I HAVE CLOTH-“the other person gave a grown which sans could hear from a mile away, “ OH I SEE! THEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL JOIN YOU TOMORROW-OH UM HELLO?”The caller hung up on Papyrus, Sans glared whoever that was, didn’t sound like a nice buddy, He cleared his throat, “who was that Paps?” his voice deepens, he was in a bad mood and papyrus knew it, “OH, JUST A FRIEND ASKING IF I WANTED TO GO SHOPPING! AND BEGIN A GREAT FRIEND I JOINED!” He shouted with joy, sans didn’t buy it,”oh really? What was their name?” Papyrus seemed to stop mid-step as he was just heading for the door, “THEIR NAME?” bingo he had caught papyrus in a lie, the tables had turned and no way is he going anywhere Sans thought to himself, “ yea they are your friend right? And I’m just wondering what their name is” Sans growled out the last part.  
Papyrus had frozen in pace, he cursed at himself! Why did Chara half to call at all times! It was mostly his fault for answering, He tried to hide his face, Sans couldn’t know, It would blow up the whole plan, Chara would be mad and Red would always be a bad guy! The wheels in his head started to turn as he formed an idea that might just get him enough time, “I’m waiting PAPS!” he shouted out his nickname, he started to tap his foot as well as he crossed arms, his bony finger tapping against his arm waiting for an answer. Finally Papyrus is the one who breaks the ice, “LOOK IT’S A HUMAN!” “Where!?” Sans turned looking everywhere as he started to twitch, he saw no-one, the oldest trick in the book that he would use on papyrus when they were little when he looked back, Papyrus had run out leaving the door open. How could he of been so dumb as to fall for the human trick that only papyrus falls for? Sans shook his head and ran after the younger skeleton, but found he was gone and ended up at a dead end near the school,” Great, just perfect” He gave a ruff, rubbing the back of his neck, honestly he just needed a nap, but at the same time he didn’t want to see the dreams again. He even started to hear voices ‘ strange, I don’t usually hear voices until I’m half sleep’ then realizing what he just said, hit himself in the face for the first time that day, “ okay that was creepy” He said out loud to no one, then he heard sobbing not too far away, in fact, it was right behind him, he turned he knew those sounds anywhere as he started to storm forward to where the cries of pain echoed in the air.  
His thoughts were confirmed, it was the sound of bullies beating a helpless monster, his left eye lighted up with a blue bright flame of magic as he summoned his dragon-like skeletons just like he did last night with Puppy, He grinned at the two humans bullies who had decided to have a BAD TIME, “that’s not very nice Buddy!” He warned, Sans may have been powerful but he gave them a warning in hopes they would run, they would choose to back off, “TSK, what are gonna do about it, ya freak?” one spoke, that’s strike one, “ you monsters make us humans sick! Just go back where you came from!” that’s strike two, sans was losing his temper how can humans be so cruel as to think they can get away with this?! One of them just answered his question, he kicked the tall skeleton who was wearing a hoodie blocking his face but sans felt as though he knew them. He sighed he really had hoped they would be smarter than this, “ that’s strike three, humans like you should be BURNING IN HELL!” he spoke in voice that didn’t sound like it belonged to him, with snap of his fingers they were in the air, Sans swung his arm left and right causing the two humans to hit against the brick wall, he could kill them right now, NO ONE WOULD KNOW, he found himself laughing, why?  
KILL THEM, YOU OWE THEM NOTHING!  
The voice was not his own, the thoughts were not his, though the smoke of it all, he finally had one thought that he never thought he would have, ‘ what would papyrus do?’ Then finally he let them go, they weren’t worth the time he decided, his mind clear of the fog and made up he walked up to them and bent down to the almost past out humans and gave a low growl, “ get out, NOW and if I ever catch you AGAIN I won’t be so nice” the two ran fast before he even finished those words, He sighed at the sad sight, forget them ,right know he needed to focus on damage control and turned his back to see just how badly hurt the tall skeleton was and to heal him as best as could, sadly he wasn’t as good as Papyrus at healing magic but he would try his best, he sat down crossed legged and looked over the damage. The poor thing was covered in cuts and cracks from head to toe, ‘those bastards’ he murmured under his breath.  
Sans slowly place a hand on the tall one’s skull as he started to heal the cracks with his green healing magic, springing to life, this simple yet unknown touch caused the taller skeleton to twitch violently and worse than usual, it had gotten worse that day, he shouldn’t have taken the long road to meet his master, mistake number two was he had slept in, that was mostly his fault for begin out half the night with Sans, and for once he had slept peacefully yet he had to keep in line or otherwise he would die, he honest to god wish the humans had just killed him, it wasn’t his fault for being who he was or being down rated like a dog, fresh tears started to fall down before he could even stop it, everything is a blur, the warm magic touching his skill is nice and warm, he does not pull away however he lends in to the touch but it does not make him less afraid of the unknown person. He hears words but just can’t make a sound,“ easy there-there! Let me help-“ He heard his supposed hero paused, the voice was so familiar, he could almost feel his soul melting to the sound of his soft calm laid back voice, he felt his hood begin removed from his face,“ Puppy is that you? Holy hell!” the voice, it was clear as day, he knew it, “SA-SANS?” he voice was now dry and couldn’t speak above a whisper all he could do was twitch, the pain in his body had gotten worse since he ran into those humans, he wasn’t even sure Sans could hear him, he felt himself begin to lifted off the ground, he suddenly felt lighter than air, he didn’t wanna come back down, like a feather begin carried through the wind, he felt so warm and safe, such a loving feeling and puppy only snuggled into the daydream, falling into a deep slumber.


	8. Trouble Maker

For the life of him, he did not know how they ended up rammed up to the wall like this, his mind was a blur at this point and honestly, neither of them cared. Edge wrapped his arms around Stretch as the other continued to tease and bite his neck, forcing a gasp from the crimson skeleton, he felt so weak right then he would curse at himself for feeling this way, what really tore it was a low chuckle that the orange hoodied skeleton let out, it was low and husky however he could clearly see what his actions were doing to his lover, but he didn’t stop instead he summoned his own tongue and nursing the deep mark on Edge’s neck then trailing down while a hand slowly sneaked up his thigh, making its way to the inner thigh to his prize just waiting for to be touch-  
Loud stomping could be heard from afar, which sounded just down THE HALLWAY, Edge’s eyes finally snapped opened and quickly pushed the lazy skeleton off him who landed in the big armchair while Edge quickly moved to the old green couch that red had been sitting on just yesterday, both trying to gain their composer and fixing their lose clothes before Red turned the sharp corner. For once the short skeleton had dragged himself out of bed all by myself if this was a better time he would have thought today was Halloween,“ oh hey boss~” He called in a smooth tone, ignoring Stretch completely as he sat down next to Edge a little to close then Edge would allow. He ignored it by rolling his eyes and turned his eyes back to the TV screen, Edge was no fool Red was openly flirting as always it was the last effect trying to win the great Edge over, and he was not at all pleased“ so what are you watching?” stretch finally makes a comment trying to break the tension, “ er, a women eating fish?” he guessed, honestly he hadn’t been watching what was on screen if the truth be told and neither was Edge but Red didn’t need to know that, He gets a weird look from Red but he doesn’t ask instead just narrows his eyes at him, as if thinking deep in thought as rubbed his chin then finally with a snap of fingers he smirked, “ I know you! Yea you’re brother is one of the new teacher’s! Dr.Bubbles I think?” “Blue” he corrected him forcing a smile while edge just shook his head feeling bad for the lazy bones, Red ether seemed to ignore it or was just blind, Edge guesses the easiest choice and went with ‘there is no way you can be this stupid, then again..’  
Flashback  
The two were sitting at home, watching one last movie together before they headed off to their second year at school; it was some kind of romance that the two could agree on for once. The two had been trying to make it work and Red thought it was working at or least it seems like it, Edge always just said, “ I’m fine” Red would ask again feeling something was off, he was giving signs that Red was losing him.  
Maybe it just didn’t hit him until Edge finally spelled it out at the end of the night, as the credits rolled and Red tired one last time to make a move, Edge finally pulled away and looked at him he stared through his soul, the message was clear as the sky had been blue, his eyes were empty he had broken down, the only word that was mummer was by Red, “why?” they didn’t need words just needed time and maybe they could just be brothers because that’s all edge could see him as, it wasn’t that he didn’t try, but the kisses, even when Red touch him he just didn’t feel anything more… I made him feel sick like he was doing something wrong; Edge was born to be great and powerful at least that’s what he told when he started living with Red’s family after his own mother passed away.  
However even the greatest and wisest cannot answer a simple question, but what was it that he wanted?  
As far he knew Red was not the answer little did he know later on as a result, Red’s drinking habit would go downhill and he would even pick up drug abuse along the way. However, Edge only knew this at time; he would try to be the best little bother and be there for him  
However Red just could not see it that way.  
End of flashback  
Now was no different than from back then, Red hip was touching him, he couldn’t move any further away because he was at the far end of the couch.  
*you felt nothing  
“ you know if you ever need me to Satisfy your NEEDS, you can always come to me” Red grinned showing his golden tooth, Edge raised a bone bow looking un amused, the sound of stretch tapping his foot could be heard tapping against the hard wood floor, “IT’S OKAY I’M GOOD BROTHER” he dragged out the word as to remind him, Red just chuckled at that, Edge tired to ignore him while Stretch glared daggers at Red thinking just how much he wanted to hit him but what really crossed the line what Red did next, he put his arm around Edge and lend in close to a very upset skeleton, “ alright but just remember I’m here if you need me to satisfy your SEX NEEDS” he purred out, he finally broke the last straw and in one move had Red’s arm off him and twisting it causing the short pervert to let out a hiss in pain, “AS I WAS SAYING NO REALLY I’M FINE “he forced a smile as he finally gave red’s arm back and turning back to TV crossing arms while Red bent over and whimper out,“ yea sure boss-OW!” it felt as though like a ton of bricks suddenly punched him in the rib cage and pain shot though him, causing him to bend over in pain even though it wasn’t enough to do damage as Edge nearly done, besides he had been though worse this he could handle, after the pain had subsided his crimson eyes looked at the monster who laid a finger on him, “what is with the hitting?!” he demanded his eyes laying on the orange hooded skeleton who at first looked like he about ready to explode with jealousy. He looked at Edge then back Red, realizing what he had done and just lend back in the lazy chair kicking up his feet with a fake smile of his own, “just glad to finally met ya, buddy” the words tasted like venom in his mouth as he watches red just shrugged buying the lie then turned back to the TV and started channel serving while Edge just tilted his head at Stretch in wonder, if Edge didn’t know any better he’d say the trash bag was jealous? He chuckled at the thought, it was merely a thought and nothing more with that he stood up along with stretch who headed to the door, “where are you going?” it wasn’t so much a demand as it was just sounding almost like one of those yandere from one of those manga that Blue had started reading, Stretch had only found out about it when Blue asked why someone would go so low for someone they love? He could not answer that because he had for one had never really been in love, maybe good lay here and there but never anything more.  
“WE ARE GOING TO STUD-STUDY ON A PROJECT!” Damn he shuddered and Red noticed too and looked at him funny as he cut him off, “ but it’s the weekend you usually don’t have homework Boss” this was true, if he was going to get pass Red he had to do better than that, Stretch finally is one who speaks up Edge gave him a warning glare but he ignored it, “ don’t you have homework of your own to be doing?” Red seemed to back off as his eyes sockets went black and growled under his breath like a dragon breathing crimson stone, “that’s none of your business ass hat!” Red could feel Edge’s eyes burning through his skull like fire, it almost hurt, he slowly turned his head finding the scariest face he ever saw, if looks could kill Red would be dead were he stood as he put his hands on his hips, “ SPEAKING OF HOMEWORK FELL “he felt a chill ran down his spine, he only called him by his first name when he was really pissed off, “YOU ARE GOING TO SAY SORRY AND DO AS THE TUTOR EXPECTS YOU TO DO!” “ But-but boss-“It’s his turn to be cut off, “ I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT RED! YOU ARE GOING TO STAY HERE AND LEARN OR SO HELP ME I WILL DO SOMETHING SO BAD-SO BAD!” He finally let out a low growl, “ I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS YET!” He dragged stretch out the door and the door slams shut, Red eyes lingered on the door but finally turned away and he stomped back, in a fit of rage and flipped over a nearby table, then finally to the couch sitting down, “great, another heartfelt moment from boss” he quickly grabbed the remote, lending against his palm and started flipping channels as he let his mind wander to a dark place as his eyes flickered off the TV.  
Meanwhile…  
Papyrus sighed as he dragged his red sneakers against the sidewalk as his eye sockets set up on his friends but also his worst nightmare Dorm room, he walked up the parkway leading to the door and knocked on the wooden door just like last time, and like this time, no answer at first, maybe there is time to go back he’ll just call in sick.  
Papyrus put all thoughts to bed, no he thought he made a promise and he had to stick to the plan, no matter what, with a deep breath after the pep talk to no one but himself, he held his head up and knocked the door louder. Unlike before, there was an answer and it was none another than to Papyrus dis-may Red, who had a scowl on his face but it quickly faded once he got a really good at papyrus and he really did got a real good look. Crimson eyes ran over his new outfit, to the long ripped jeans that hugged his firm legs which showed off every curve unlike his uniform which was way too short and baggy for Red’s taste’s even the tie and white dress shirt was not doing any favors, which leads to his new long sleeve strip v-shirt that showed off Papyrus collarbone, he could smell a sweet scent coming off him as he took a deep breath, it was honey or strawberry he smiled goofily up at the tall skeleton but quickly slapped himself back to reality, ‘what am I nuts?’ he thought angry at his own train of thought, he shook away the unwanted thoughts , his weird behavior did not go unnoticed as he stared in aw as if he just grown another head. He cleared his throat gaining Red’s attention, “ UM ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” he gave a soft smile, “ er yea I’m fine!” he stuttered sticking his hands into his fluffy jacket pockets while turning his head to the side, “ why do you care, freak?” he murmured, this almost broke the tall skeleton again he hadn’t been there for more than five seconds and he was already throwing insults, Papyrus sucked in a breath fighting back the tears when suddenly the wheels in his heads started turning as he recalled the plan and what Chara had shown him, with that he smiled and spoke in a soft voice, “CAN I CALL YOU LEAVES?BECAUSE I SHOULD BE BLOWING YOU” Papyrus had read a few pages of the dating book while walking his way over to Red and Edge’s Dorm Room, however still begin the innocent skeleton he was, didn’t know what the line had meant or meeting of the play on words. Chara was right about one thing, the results were funny. Red’s face turned red as a cherry, he stuttered out a few words but couldn’t really form what he wanted to say Meanwhile Papyrus long ago excuse himself and walked passed him heading to his room after picking up his book bag he had left over from last night, Red dragging himself following with his skull still heated from the pickup line that Papyrus had suddenly popped on him out of the blue. He was like that for the rest of day and Papyrus had a feeling this was going to be fun.


	9. Rumor has it

It went on like that for weeks; Papyrus would come over and tutor Red, helping him raise his grades which were improving. Strange enough, Red was acting weird around him every time when Papyrus would give a wink or flirt with the short skeleton that seemed to make the red skeleton lose his cool all together he would turn crimson red and act all shy. For example just last week his second class was biology which was another class he had with Red, the tall skeleton took a seat in his usual spot and had the strangest feeling that someone was watching him when he turned and looked over his shoulder and saw Red staring at him, he looked away when their eyes met, his face was turning bright cherry red. Can this day get any more awkward? It confused Red to no end. He was starting to notice the little things about papyrus that made him stand out and as crazy as it sounded he even felt happy at times too when Papyrus would joke around with him, maybe he really was losing his mind? But as of late that was not the only thing that was bothering him, Edge had been sneaking out and was spending less time with him and spending more time with that trash bag he called Stretch, this did not make them look good. They had an image to uphold to his followers and rumors had begun to spread as well as word had been going around Edge was seeing someone of lower class, this did not sit well and made the red skeleton angry but most of all it hit him that he may, in fact, lose Edge for good, someone was taking Edge away from him. It was only mere rumors that were spread by slutty cheerleaders or Chara that was nothing more than trying to get under his skin but Red could not take that chance. 

It was a Monday afternoon Papyrus was gathering his books and pulling on his backpack getting ready to head to his friend’s dorm before his dorm room to hang out or a little bit, he suddenly hears a booming voice, “ THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS RED!!!” It was edge who shouted at the top of his lungs sounding more than pissed off than he normally was, Papyrus blinked as he also found Red who was trying to get a word in but Edge was having none of it, whatever happened Red had pissed the tall skeleton off. He whispered something to edge while grabbing his arm but Edge pulled it away out of the short hot head’s grip and poked him in the chest hissing at him something Papyrus could not make out and then stormed off his black leather boots hitting against the floor leaving Red alone by himself. he reached out to grab him one final time but Edge was already gone and so Red let his arm fall limply at his side and his skull hanged low. The few students and teachers who had stayed behind aside from Papyrus noticed the scene that Red had made and was whispering between them, it really was a sad sight. Red was no fool he heard the whispers from a mile away. He could hear the assholes, he was sad, he was angry and most of all his soul was broken he looked around and glared at the first person he saw and decided to take his anger on them, Papyrus was the first one he spotted and who had noticed he was still staring and realized Red was storming his way, “ oh no..” he uttered in horror as the short skeleton stared daggers at him, “ what you looking at punk?! Ya wanna fight?” He hissed poking into papyrus’s chest hard, “no-no I don’t “He quickly said not wanting to fight, “ Tsk! Yea that’s right! Cause you’re just a GAY BOY! “Red let out a cruel deep laugh and flicked papyrus on the nose hole and let out a, “heh! See ya later GAY BOY” feeling satisfied he turned and glared at anyone who looked his way the students turned away even the teachers paid him no mind. Papyrus could feel the tears building in his eyes as he glared at Red, the words just slipped out of his mouth, “ I KNOW ABOUT THE RUMORS ABOUT EDGE!” He shouted gaining Red’s attention who stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly back to Papyrus with an evil look in his eye, “what did you just say to me?!” He hissed storming up to Papyrus and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to his eye level, “I SAID-SAID I KNOW EVERYTHING!” Red narrowed his eyes, “you wouldn’t dare-“ Papyrus put his hands on his slender hips and looked him right in the eye,“ TRY-TRY ME!” Red's attitude seemed to turn a full 100 as he looked around him at the people who were staring at them wondering what would happen next, ‘shit’ He thought while red sweat drops began to form at his skull. Red finally put on a huge grin that was too good to be real and let go of papyrus and started to brush him off, then laughed light heartily, “ I –I was kidding buddy! Old friend of mine! We cool right?” his voice cracked as he backed away with his hands held up. It was not like Red at all, “ YES WE ARE COOL FOR NOW” Papyrus thought after a moment, maybe Red was starting to change, the PLAN was working. Red nodded then walked off. As soon as he was out of sight, he pulled out his phone, “this isn’t over Mr. Perfect” He spoke to himself and called up his two mutts. 

Papyrus let out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding in and he honestly was happy Red was changing but if he was honest with himself he never felt so brave in his life,” good evening young student I saw what happened there, are you okay?”A high voice spoke as a hand placed itself on Papyrus shoulder. He turned to look at the owner of the high voice only to find a short skeleton with star blue eyes that looked to be a young new teacher, “UM, YES! I AM FINE THANK YOU ASKING MR-?” “Mr. Blue, I am the new math teacher and you must be Papyrus” Blue greeted shaking his hand lightly, Papyrus blinked at him, he was sure he had never taken Mr. Blue class before, “YOU KNOW WHO I AM?” he asked, “of course! Your one of the smartest students at this school next to Edge” He gave a mighty high laugh that almost sounded like a child that just won a game of tag. Papyrus blushed at this feeling flattered but surprised that he had gained such a title.  
It also might have something to do with the fact he is the Doctors son.  
Blue looked down the hallway that Red stormed down, “Wowie, No one has ever stood up to Red Fell the Skeleton before“ Papyrus made a face recalling how Chara had explained to him about Red’s army of followers out of fear of disobeying their king. Papyrus was not a fool he knew and would see how the teachers would turn a blind eye he just didn’t want anyone to worry about him, Edge and Stretch had enough to worry about with their own problems and so did Sans. More than ever, now that he had someone take care of.  
FLASHBACK  
Sans had come home that night carrying a tall skeleton in his arms who Papyrus had seen a few times on campus he could tell something was not right when the skeleton was barely breathing and health magic was fading off the light cracks, however, what scared Papyrus out of his bones was the fact that Sans was crying hard as he ran in and slowly lowers the weak skeleton on the couch and nearly begged Papyrus on his hands and knees to heal him. He promised he would do his best, even though he was great at healing Papyrus had never seen anyone in this state of pain or this badly before he wondered-, “WHAT HAPPENED TOO HIM?” He asked the blue fearful skeleton. The other’s expression suddenly turned sour, “a couple of human bullies got to him, I was lucky to stop them “Sans eye sockets were blank as his hands turn into fists at the mere thought. Papyrus did not ask more just gave him a look then went back to matter at hand.  
Flash Back Ends 

It had been a week since then, the skeleton who Sans called Puppy was still resting, but was getting better and had even started eating again. Sans had never left Puppy’s side throughout the whole ordeal. The blue skeleton would be seen laughing with the dark orange tall, shy one while Papyrus did not like Puppy’s smoking habit he would let it slid until he was walking again then he would talk to Puppy about it. Sans had enough to worry about and to be honest Papyrus would rather solve this on his own.  
“ER, YES I HAVE NOTICED, “Papyrus said then he looked at the time, “ WELL I MUST BE GOING, I AM SUPPOSE TO MEET UP WITH MY FRIEND STRETCH” “ oh! I was heading that way too, mind if I tag along?” He said as his eyes turned into stars looking happy, “ SURE WHY NOT” Papyrus shrugged, seeing no harm and the two walked together down to the end of the campus where Stretch’s Dorm stood, it wasn’t in the best shape. The grass was long and there were cigarette buds on the front porch, but no sign of stretch which meant he must be napping. Lucky for Papyrus, Blue carried a spare key with him at all times just in case his brother locked himself out of the house (it happens more times than you think.) when asked how did the teacher have a spare key? Blue just chuckled, “believe it or not, Stretch is my little brother” Papyrus blinked at that not believing that this short skeleton clean uptight teacher was related to his laid-back lazy orange hoodie smoking friend. Stretch did tell him he had an older brother, he just thought the oldest would be…  
He looked down at Blue with a raised eye.  
“STRETCH HAD TOLD ME SO MUCH ABOUT YOU BUT I JUST THOUGHT.. YOU BE TALLER IN PERSON” Blue seemed to curse, but forced a smile. “Not that short Mr. Front” He muttered, his last name. These two were so busy caught up in their own conversion that they did not hear the two skeletons making out on the couch from inside the dorm on the living room couch. 

Edge had his long arms wrapped around his lover stretch neck playing with his orange tongue While the taller skeleton felt his baggy jeans tighten, however, they pulled away, hearing the door open and looking up to find Blue and Papyrus staring in shock, “OH.MY.STARS!” the words slipped out of Papyrus’s mouth as both their mouths dropped, Edge and Stretch stood frozen in place like a couple of deer’s caught in headlights, “aw, shit” was all Edge to could say. Blue covered his eyes, “ I need bleach for my eyes! I’m blind!” he covered his blue eyes and ran into the kitchen as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Edge noticed the pose they were still in and blushed as he pushed Stretch off him with his foot whiles roughly barking at him to ‘GET OFF’ which caused the orange skeleton who was missing his hoodie and only had on his undershirt on to fall back nearly falling off his green couch but he caught himself just in time. Edge sat up as well and tried to act like nothing was out of place, but he could not hide the red blush slowly creeping on his face, “OKAY, HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE?” He asked Papyrus who gave him dumbfounded look, “ I THINK IT’S SAFE TO SAY WE SAW EVERYTHING” Papyrus tried his best not to laugh at how Edge was trying to cover his face while Stretch places an arm around him, “ OKAY! NOW YOU ARE PLACING YOUR ARM AROUND HIM? HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?! I THOUGHT YOU TWO HATED EACH OTHER!” Papyrus was honestly lost, true, he wanted them to get along for once, but he never thought his two best friends would end up as a couple, they would fight 24/7, “hey, it’s his fault man, he threw himself at me” Stretch said as he removed his arm and grabbed his orange hoodie off the floor placing it back over his head. Edge gave him a nasty look at the comment, “EXCUSE ME? YOU CAME ON TO ME DIRTY HIPPIE!” “You pulled me Edge-lord!” Stretch shot back then stood up lighting a cigarette with his magic and saw Papyrus raise an eye, “I’ve done a lot of partying so er, my balance is off, ya know?” He shrugged while the crimson skeleton rolled his eyes, annoyed, “WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP!” before the two could start another fight Papyrus cut both skeletons off after realizing something,“ DOES RED KNOW?” Papyrus asked giving them a stern look as he saw them both look away which was more than enough to show that Red had no clue about this, “YOU MEAN YOU BEEN SNEAKING AROUND BEHIND RED’S BACK? HE IS GOING SNAP!” Stretch held up a lazy hand rolling his eyes, ignoring Papyrus’s warning, “calm down Mrs. MUFFET!” He joked trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t help if anything, it only made things worse, but it did get a giggle from Edge, “ Red doesn’t gotta know about this!” Edge sighed and shrugged agreeing with him, “ YEA IT’S JUST A FLING, IT-IT DON’T MEAN NOTHING” He seemed to have a hard time getting the words out of his mouth, Papyrus looked at them back and forth trying to tell if they were telling the truth then gave a smirk, “ SO... YOU TWO ARE DATING NOW?” Papyrus asked nearly happy for his friends that they didn’t need to hide and that there were no secrets now (well almost) Papyrus couldn’t judge. He had skeletons of his own that he was not ready to say yet, Edge groaned at the word ‘dating’, “ HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!” “We are not dating!” Stretch did the same finally throwing his hands up giving up, “he just doesn’t get it!” “ NO, WHY WOULD HE?” Edge grabbed his black jacket then got ready to leave, “LETS GO HON-TRASH!” “Whatever Princess” Stretch snorted while grabbing Edges hand and walking out leaving Papyrus shaking his head. Blue came back looking shaken, “ I-I’m leaving too” Papyrus raised an eye, “ WHERE?” “ to buy cleaning supplies, this place is un-holy to me now!” with that he stormed out, leaving papyrus by myself, “ I THINK I HAVE DONE ENOUGH FOR TODAY” He spoke to no one but himself and followed blue out the door and went back to his dorm.


	10. Takes one to know one/ The morning surpise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust- Underlust Sans  
> Razz- Swapfell  
> Russy- Underlust Papyrus

Razz was not a nice guy.  
But the way he saw it, he did more good than evil so he never saw a problem with this. Not many understood the short sick skeleton or the reasons or his methods of sex, rape, and drugs. No-one understood Razz, truth be told: Razz didn’t even know at times. The dark blue skeleton was short for his age, but his horrible temper made up for his size and he would be damn sure no one would forget about it. Even if it meant someone had to get a slap if one talked out of turn which he did always for the fun of it with Puppy or MUTT as he called him, which to Razz it was because dogs need to learn their place and Puppy was just right for the job, never speaking out of turn and seemed to be the only one who understood the other’s method. However. As of late, Razz has been kicking and nearly forcing the fool on his knees when Razz after a long day just wanted some head. 

Razz gave him a good smack for just ignoring him, ‘serves him right’ he thought with an evil smirk as he leaned against the wall waiting for ‘him’ to come. It was almost one in the morning and this was the LUST’S brother’s spot. This was normal for him after he finished his rounds from the love drugs and then taking a little for himself. He always stopped by to hang out before going back to the horrible place called home, “ Well look who’s here~” a rusty voice spoke close to Razz’s ear it smelled of sex. This caused him to sneer and push the purple short skeleton away from him, “ I see you haven’t changed Razzy” The other seemed to whine , Razz rolled his eyes while pulling his jacket closer as the cold wind blew by, “ Fuck off Lust, if you arn't buying then I got nothing to do with you” Razz pointed his thumb behind him, Lust shook his head,“ such a pity” yet seemed surprised to hear he was still ‘selling’, “ you still have leftovers, love? I wouldn’t mind taking it off your hands! How much you talking-“ “ how much you got?” It was no secret that LOVE was becoming the next best thing in town or on the streets so to say. For 4 years Razz would test this on his roommate Puppy (more forced him to) and the results showed that the test subject would at first feel numb, but then feel a rush and would become horny and nearly beg for some kind of touch. Puppy nearly begged Razz. Who had to make him cum almost 4 times just before the drug wore off. The drug was so powerful. So It made Razz shocked when not one, not two but everyone wanted it, even the big boss wanted it. Razz was a drug lord or more a man in the business and the results paid very well. Razz handed Lust a baggie of pink dust and explained to him how it’s done, He knew Lust was stupid at these things and didn’t want a dead person on his hands. When puppy was showing signs that his veins were becoming numb to the pain and the drug he had to look elsewhere and one of the other test subjects nearly-well he rather not say what COULD have happened if he had not been there to stop him from the OCD, “ Razz what are you doing here?” a voice that almost sounded like it belonged to an angel came from behind Lust. The two looked behind them and found the very person that could make Razz angry but crave for him at the same time, Russy glared at The dark skeleton trying to look scary with his soft lips in a frown, “ If I remember right, this is not your spot to sell” Russy warned as he recalled their last meeting ending far from good. Razz rubbed the back of his neck with a dark blush threatening to appear on his face as he remembered how it felt when Russy would wrap his soft angelic like lips around his glowing blue dick while playing with his balls. It was a blowjob but there was a difference. Russy was the only one who made him moan and It was like he was in heaven like it was just him and Russy.  
It was a mistake. They should have never let it get that far, it started 2 years ago he was out late one night and ended up on the lust brother’s spot and it just so happened Russy was working for the first time by himself. Just looking at what the Skeleton was wearing Razz knew what Russy was and he had an hour to kill and he made the offer to which Russy seemed to be very pleased by this. Razz was about to light a smoke thinking it would be all over just like with Puppy but… Russy had been different instead of just sucking him off, He kissed and sucked his neck, then as soon as his lips touched his dick Razz thought he would cum on the spot. It took everything within his power to hold back from cumming he even found himself starting to thrust into his mouth wanting more of it. The first meeting had thrown him off, yet Razz found himself stopping by more and more for Russy until He made the mistake of kissing the taller skeleton on the lips. Now one would wonder how is kissing wrong in this? Well it was very taboo in the drug and sex place, the rules are made very clear that there is no kissing when working with money, no dating others who work for sex ( no matter how much Razz wanted too) they had a system for a reason, for the very reason that everything would fall to pieces without it .  
Razz should have seen it but it was too late  
While he would never say it often, The short skeleton found himself late at night wondering if the tall pink angel knows what he does to him? he wanted it to be fake and simple as with Puppy. There was a system and it was not hard to follow! Razz learned the hard way and is paying the deed. 

*flashback

 

Razz had his slender body pinned against the wall. He was so greedy about what was his. He felt his mind in a fog and could give less of crap of where it went as he licked Russy’s neck and whispers sweet nothings into his ear, “ such a lovely angel~ “ He said this made Russy knees weak out of lust and something else, “ you feel so nice and tight, it feels as though you were made for me~” Razz spoke in a soft voice, that was not like him at all. Russy whimpered out a moan while Razz gave a long lick on his neck. Then started to pick up speed, thrusting into him fast feeling his soul wanting him-telling him to kiss.  
And that’s what he did. He craved those untouched lips of what was his and his alone. Razz started to cum into Russy. Razz kissed Russy in a hungry, needy kiss, swallowing Russy’s gasp of horror as he played with his tongue before begin shoved away, “ you-you kissed me!” Russy said surprised still upset as cum ran down his legs. Razz high had not fully gone away and looked Russy deeply in the eyes, “ Angel please understand that I-“Russy didn’t want to hear it as he touched his own lips blushing a light pink turning away shyly, “ you need to leave before someone see’s you” Razz glared at him, “ NO” he said and got in Russy’s face as he pulled him down to his height, “ I’m not done with you” He looked at Russy. Razz kissed him with more force this time, but Russy tried as best as he could to fight him off, “ sto-stop it, it’s wrong!” Russy after so much fighting started to give in but tired one last time, “ what if-“ Razz cut him off with his lips, “ I don’t care, right now you are MINE for tonight~” He smirked at that knowing he had won the battle.  
But he would lose the war.  
END flashback 

 

It was a mistake. Razz should have cared, Russy could lose his job. After that night, Russy told him he didn’t want to see him anymore and would no longer expect money to perform for him. That didn’t stop Razz from coming down and visiting. He just couldn’t sell his own drugs in less Lust or Russy said he could and was the buyer. Rass smirked, “ I can sell when I please and your brother just bought a little LOVE drug” He nodded his head at Lust and the purple skeleton held up the small bag full of dust to confirm Razz’s calm then stuck it in his back pocket of his leather pants that didn’t cover up his full body. Russy let out a huff like a child not getting his way, “ fine, I guess he can stay for a little bit” “ thanks, bro because Razz an’t here for yours truly~” Lust had a hint in his voice as he started to walk away, “ wait-wait! Brother where are you going-“ “ I’m meeting up with a client at his home, you two kiss and make up now!” he chuckled at his own joke walking off while enjoying how his brother glared at Razz upon hearing this who gave a glare of his own back at him, “ I already told you Razz you are no longer a customer” Razz took a step up too him hissing at Russy, “ tsk, I’ve seen you do worse and I know my rights!” his dark eyes seemed to hold a red fire to them as they never left from Russy’s soft pink ones, “ You don’t have the rights to make me yours! “Razz stopped, feeling his soul CRACK! At that, it was mere words, but it hit straight to him, he hated the truth.  
He snapped.  
Razz’s face became dark as well as his eyes and then in a blink of an eye, Russy found himself pinned against the cold brick wall. He moved his thighs apart and ripped off his shorts and a pink loose tank top as Russy started smacking him across the face, “let go of me!” He shouted but Razz even though small had him cornered, “ THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT, YEAH?”He demanded and bit his neck really hard drawing blood then running his tongue up around the wound, “Stop it!” He began to pant and to kick him with his legs but he pushed him harder against the wall showing off his sharp shark-like teeth, “ No! I’m sick of that b*tchy mouth of yours!” He shouted in his face, “Look who’s talking! You act like a spoiled prince when you don’t get your way! You throw a temper tantrum-” Razz told him to shut up and when he wouldn’t. His grip on his soft hips only tighten leaving marks as he kissed him hard, swallowing his protests with need and want to play with the other's tongue giving a low growl, “ We are breaking a lot of rules” “ I don’t care” Razz spat in between kisses as he started to go down on him toward his prize, “ I’m going to mark you” running a hand in his thigh where the light now wet pink pussy was starting to form, “ don’t, I’ll scream!” Russy blushed as a trail of saliva ran down his jawline while giving him an ugly look. Razz looked up in those soft lust eyes and gave an evil smirk, “Join the club” then started to eat the pussy out deep licking every part he could as he placed Russy’s one leg over his shoulder while growling like a hungry wolf. Looks like Razz would be out all night this time and he didn’t seem to mind this time. 

Meanwhile Edge had awoken at three am and was sitting on the toilet having just thrown up for the second time that morning and there was no way he was going back to sleep,” oh god please don’t let it be the flu” Edge groaned as he finally stood slowly up and walked over to the sink to looked at himself in mirror. Finals were coming up in a month and he couldn’t afford to catch the flue. He didn’t have a fever or was sweating he didn’t feel sick something did feel different. Edge had been feeling lightheaded, would feel dizziness and at times weak or tired during the day which wasn’t normal for him hell Edge was always well rested and ready to take on the day and anyone who got in his way so to feel tired for no reason was out of character for him. Suddenly he noticed something, it was light but it was there. His flat stomach was glowing? Edge pulled up his black tank top and froze at what he saw- “please tell me it’s just the flu” He said praying in fear covering his eyes; it’s not a tiny soul growing inside him! No way! He thought when he opened his eyes; there it still was in the red stomach. Small but it was a soul none the less, He's going to be a mommy- no it can’t be! If that were true, then that would mean Stretch had to be the father. Edge thought for a second maybe it was someone else! Then again…He started to recall all the times that Stretch and he had mated and if Edge was correct they must have bonded.  
All thought out years since the beginning of time, Skeletons and Monsters cannot have children unless they are bonded, marked or have bonded their souls by summoning the soul forth and the other do the same this shows the two are connected if one feels pain then so will the other they are bonded and will feel their mate’s pain, once the souls are bonded this can never be undone this act goes far more than an act of love, it shows It is not something no monster should mess around with. Edge fell down on the toilet with his head in his hands, he was a fool, he thought he could get around this he had studied it to where he had thought if they were careful they could maybe get away with it and the bond felt really good during sex. Stretch had summoned his soul one night and Edge did the same and they had bonded even though the two agreed they were only a mere fling. It was just as Papyrus said they hated each other or Edge kept telling himself that. His head snapped up remembering Stretch, he couldn’t let this get out if he did god only knows what the outcome would be and so until he found out a way to fix this or at least find a better way out of this. He would have to avoid Stretch at all costs. No matter how much it killed him inside. He had to. 

Edge did not have a choice in the matter.


	11. I Found Love and I'm Running Out of Time

It just didn’t make sense to him…  
Sans had a hard look, as his blue eyes scanned over the notes he had been taking of his nightmares of the resets and the weeks in which the days lead up however the ender of days seemed to be changing their path ever since Puppy and Sans had met. He and Puppy had been working half the night while Papyrus slept peacefully. For the last few weeks it seemed Puppy had been having nightmares in the eyes of the killer which scared the skeleton to no end but it proved to be more useful then they realized as Puppy would tell Sans that it was not as Sans had thought to happen in a week … but a month in time so it seemed, “ The ender has not changed their path. it’s right on time” Puppy said looking closely at the notes while biting his nails a habit that was hard to break. Sans yawned sipping his coffee a headache starting to form as he found himself sighing annoyed, “ some way to end the school year” Sans joked calmly with his eyes shut but would peek out of the corner of his eyes to watch the tall skeleton work, “ yea” Puppy murmured with a frown as if lost in thought thinking aloud, “ it’s not like I have anyone who would honestly miss me or would notice, it just going to all reset… and no one will care” time after time Puppy had been stuck in the time loop and had come to the fact that nothing would change because he had nothing aside from his friend Chara, who would really notice if he just left, his eyes were as empty as his broken soul… he just did not have the will to CARE anymore. Sans snap his head up wide eyes looking almost sad and angry at the words, Puppy reminded Sans of himself. He felt himself reaching over and grabbing puppy into a tight hug, “ S-SANS?” not used to hugging or soft touches Puppy sputtered as Sans wrapped both arms around pulling the tall light skeleton out of the wooden chair and against him in a warm embrace. Normally Sans would ask before touching or making movements of touching the other because Puppy did not like being touched by anyone, years of rape and broken trust can do that. It took Sans a long time before he gained a little of the tall skeleton’s trust. Puppy did not know how to react he just stood there in shock and-and what was this? It was new, it was a warm feeling within his soul as if there was a small fire that had gone out many years ago but Sans had somehow re-lighted the flam. The blue skeleton felt a lump in his throat as he buried his head into the taller one’s spine, “ It might not be the right time” He said softly through his tears looking finding that he didn’t want puppy to lose all hope just as he did at one point in time He just doesn’t know what to say or do he just holds him close feeling the other’s body shake out of fear, “ I may not be the right one”  
“but there’s something I need to tell you Pup” He used Puppy’s new nickname, “ you are perfect and sweet..you are perfect” Sans blue eye lights began to focus on the other’s actions moving his arms placing his hands on his slender hips moving his thumbs in circles trying to calm the other. “ I’d MISS you more than anything in my life”  
Puppy looked confused not understanding how he was worthy of such praise from a wonderful friend as Sans who has been nothing but kind to him. Sans was stronger than anyone he knew, he shares and cheers Puppy dreams on-  
He had a dream….he used too-  
Puppy looked away, “ I’m not worth missing..” He spoke in a cold tone.  
Flashback…  
“Here doggie, doggie!” the voice held a scary tone to it almost sounding like a killer before he kills them in those horror movies. Razz was 16 with his hands behind his back the dark blue glowing eyes scanned the area almost stoking it, like a fox sniffing out its prey.  
Puppy covered his own mouth trying to silence his own breathing as tears ran down his round cheeks while he was only 13 and he had run away from home(again)if he could call it that. He covered his ears holes trying block out the booming voice and ramming and ignore it as his lord yelled his name while slamming his fist into the tree getting annoyed with finding the little teen skeleton. What a horrible day, He had come home from high school that afternoon and was in a very good mood! The teacher had passed out flyers showing that they would be doing cooking classes next year and for some reason, Puppy nearly jumped out of his seat at the chance to finally attend something that would help make his ‘dream’ come true. It was small but it was still his and this was his chance! To take it and to prove his skills. (when his lord wasn’t home) he would cook and tastes new foods he saw on their little TV.  
He didn’t get far through the front door as Razz stopped him with a dark look in place as he ran his eyes over the other monster who was almost the same size as him now but it was clear Puppy will be taller the more he got older and Razz wouldn’t catch up to him at this rate, he hissed in envy and pulled the backpack off the weaker one’s back and dumped all the contents on the floor, “ RAZZ STOP IT!!” “ did I give you permission to speak MUTT?” He pointed a sharp boney finger at him and raised the other hand threating to hit him, “ I thought I told you too-“ He hissed but stopped when he sees the school flyer that Puppy had hidden away in his brown old backpack, “ what’s this?” he smirked as he picked up the sheet holding up and scanning over the words as Puppy hung his head low not answering , Razz sneakered finding it funny, “ don’t tell me! a MUTT, like you, wants to cook? “ Puppy’s hopes are crushed as he watched Razz crushed the flyer then handed it to puppy, “ dogs shouldn’t be wasting time on such useless dreams…in fact”  
“ you should not be dreaming at all, who would want you?”  
He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry but he didn’t, he just shook and stood listening to every word his master spat at him.  
“you are worth nothing, am I clear Puppy?” he asked in a sickly sweet tone, showing off his sharp new gold tooth.  
Puppy bit his tongue back and waited, “you may speak mutt” “yes...my lord I-I understand I am not worth anything” 

FLASHBACK ENDS  
Sans watched as the fear and denial sank in over Puppy. He expected as much, Puppy tried to break out of the warm hug not beveling his words or his actions. He just wanted to disappear, he was scared of something he could not understand and why should he? No one gave him any reason too he fell to his knees as if begging to god but at this point, he had given up on praying so many years ago. His breathing had increased as his soul started to panic nearly jumping out of its owner’s body. Sans didn’t let go no matter how much Puppy begged him too Sans was not used to the break down that had come out of nowhere. However Sans does not blame him for it. As if by instinct, he petted Puppy’s skull in a soothing pace, “I am worthless!” He managed to croak out in between his paints as his eyes were blank,” you ar-are so kind to me! I don’t deserve you!” Puppy’s broken voice was filled with hate as the tall broken skeleton wasn’t sure what he had done wrong but he did not want to be thrown out! Not again! The Hate was clear in his tone as Sans looked at him calmly, he sighed, “Shh...Its okay” He spoke slowly as to not scare him. He could deal with this, Sans had been through worse and had even seen worse in his nightmares he had died over and over but he would not let the same happen to Puppy, not again not EVER again. Sans pulled back and looked down to find Puppy hands clenching tightly almost to the point it was bleeding, placing a single thumb under Puppy’s chin lifting the other’s head so that he was facing him and looking him right in the eye-sockets. Puppy seemed to react to the touch as Sans looked at him with worried blue eyes, “ yes you do Pup, You of all monsters are who I care about the most and you deserve me the most” He gave a warm smile, hoping that with a little kindness and love this just might help, “ why…? I-I ’m just a good for nothing dog, without a prayer…I-I don’t understand” He shook his head, Puppy’s mind and soul would not let Sans in just yet, he still refused such kind words from someone who he only knew in a short amount of time. Sans looked into his eyes deeply, “no you are not” Puppy seemed to see something in his eyes but he wasn’t sure what IT was. Sans leaned in, letting his heated breath ghost over Puppy’s cervical vertebrae. The timid skeleton froze in place before he shivered in anticipation as Sans whispered his name like a prayer, “Puppy” 

He kissed him on the lips it was nice and sweet, he tasted of honey and cigarettes Sans could feel puppy shaking stopped. Everything around them seemed to stop as puppy placed both hands on Sans handsome face pulling him closer as they continued their make out with kisses never once breaking apart. Puppy felt safe….it was a rare feeling, how odd he thought as his mind became fuzzy and relaxing suddenly he finally felt something else. Something wet was rolling down his cheeks. The two broke apart gasping for air but not letting go of one another. Sans could see the tears falling down and hearts shape pupils in Puppy’s eyes. Puppy sniffed he finally started sobbing, “ d-don’t leave me” he sobbed into Sans shoulder which soon his blue jacket became wet from all the tears, which he didn’t mind this was his only jacket and the fourth time he has worn it this month at least. Sans smiled softly as he held the dark orange skeleton close to him and just let him cry himself out, “ I promise” 

He was never good at this sort of thing but he would do it for him.  
Love will be the KEY. 

~~

Something was definitely wrong.  
Papyrus looked behind him for the fifth time that day only to find the same two dogs’ right behind him that seems to be following him for the past hour. Now he normally thinks nothing of it if it was a couple of monsters or humans students heading the same way as he and Stretch were going for lunch for that day but this was Dogamy and Dogaressa who normally bullied papyrus by chasing after his bones. Yet lately it seemed like he’s been off the radar for being their target. It had been almost a month since he had any problems with Red or his mutts and now finals were at the end of this month it seemed almost too odd for the couple to be going on to the same path he was going. At first, he brushed it off and met up with Stretch who looked like he had not had a wink of sleep, his eyes were baggy from lack of sleep and it almost looked he had been crying? Papyrus called to him, he got no response but when he waved a hand in front of the tall lazy skeleton he seemed to make some kind of movement and turned to look surprised seeing his friend, “ er, sorry... I was thinking and must off zoned out-“ his joke was poorly timed, something must be wrong. Papyrus and he started walking, “HEY YOU OKAY? YOUR PUNS ARE NORMALLY ON POINT BUT … YOU SEEM OFF TODAY “Papyrus raised an eye looking confused, the other didn’t say anything for a while Stretch looked at his phone for the third time and Stretch seemed to deflate like an orange balloon that someone just poke a hole in, seeing no reply or new messages from Edge,“ Have you seen Edge?” He asked out of the blue his empty sockets not looking anywhere else but at his sneakers, it was sad but now that Papyrus thought about it he had not seen Edge since half a month ago when Edge nearly begged him to not say anything to Stretch about the baby. The dark skeleton had been avoiding the orange lazy skeleton and it would not meet up at their hang out or join them for lunch anymore because Edge had to start wearing baggie clothes due to his growing stomach and it would be a dead give away. Although Papyrus promises, he still asked and cheered on Edge to tell Stretch and also told him he would understand. Edge had a look that he had never seen before….it almost looked like fear mixed with sadness Edge finally swallowed the lump in his throat and only said, “ I WILL TRY” and that was the last time he saw him. Papyrus looked at Stretch, “ NO THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NOT HEARD A WORD OF EDGE” He half lied. Stretch seemed to lower his skull as he shoved his cell phone back into his hoodie pocket as the two sat down at their table. Papyrus looked over his shoulder finding Dogamy and Dogaressa had taken the table behind which was not a crime by no means However it was starting wear on Papyrus (when he would turn left the couple would do the same turning left), “HEY, STRETCH IS IT JUST ME OR HAVE THOSE TWO BEHIND US BEEN FOLLOWING US?” He whispered as not to be heard by the dog couple behind them, he wanted to get Stretch’s input on this hoping that he was not crazy however Stretch didn’t seem to be listening as his phone had gone off and he pulled it out and had a blank, shocked look on his face as he read the text with his mouth open, his eyes wide, “UM, STRETCH?” “ I have to go!” He ran out of the lunch room, leaving Papyrus alone with the dogs still watching him closely from behind.  
Something was wrong, why would Red send his dogs to watch him? Unless-  
Papyrus realized he had left his phone at his dorm thinking he wouldn’t need it for today and Sans told him he and Puppy would be out and not be back till nightfall which means the dorm was unprotected and Papyrus had sent some PERSONAL texts message to his crush Mettaton and forgot to delete them. He slowly stood and cleared his throat, “WELL, I WILL BE USING THE RESTROOM BEFORE I EAT MY FOOD!” He yelled loud enough for the dogs behind him to hear them as their ears perked up and the long fluffy tails started to wag as they watched papyrus slowly walk out of the lunchroom but made a quick turn and out of sight before they could catch him.  
“ WHERE’D HE GO?!” Dogamy sniffing the air, “ I CAN SMELL HIS YUMMY BONES  
Dogaressa did the same as they stood out near the bathroom but found the bathroom empty and sniffed the air, “ HE IS GOING TOWARD THE TRAIL!” they found Papyrus was on his way back to his dorm. Which thankfully Papyrus did in one piece without getting in the claws of Red’s mutts, however, he found his dorm lock broken, fear ran through his spine as he ran down the hall and into his room and found the very thief who broke in and was holding his phone. He could not believe who he was seeing.  
“YOU!!!” Papyrus cried in shock


	12. Why does It feel so good but hurt so bad?

“Y-YOU!” Papyrus explained, eye sockets widen in horror as Red turned holding the evilest smirk he has ever seen,” well if it isn’t Mr. Perfect himself “ he let out a deep chuckle as he began to look through papyrus’s orange phone. Papyrus reached for his phone to swipe it but like so many times before Red was much stronger as he hit the orange eyed skeleton to the floor on his knees, “ tsk, you should know better than to sink down to my level by opening that big fat mouth!” he growled at the weak skeleton, Red looked to the two mutts who stood by papyrus and hissed for them to ‘get out’, “ I want to teach this loser a lesson once and for all” they looked at each other, still wondering if the rumors where true, “ I said GET OUT! AND TELL THE OTHER TWO TO GET IN SHAPE! CAN’T EVEN WATCH TWO SKELETONS FOR A SECOND!” the two ran before he could even say another word, who turned back to his pray “ you really do have some interesting texts on here” Papyrus hung his head feeling the tears build up but he didn’t let him see, “ I mean The perfect student is really gay ? I mean I knew, I called you gay millions of times but who knew Mr. perfect ant so perfect” he stepped closer to him, “ is that why you hang around that drug head so much?” “ SH-SHUT UP!” Papyrus tired to sound brave looking him in the eye but it only came off as small and meek, red only stepped closer smirking knowing he was getting under his skin, Papyrus could feel his breath against his neck bone“ what’s the matter, gay boy,,?” he grabbed his chin making him look into his eyes, “ I thought gay boys like getting close like this” Papyrus mouth went dry, he felt hot he spoke softly under his breath “ PLEASE THIS IS GETTING US NO WHERE” Red just leaned in closer almost touching his lips mere inches apart, “ why if I didn’t know any better it’s almost as if you want too..” he licked his dry lips his red eyes half lidded, “ kiss me” then the next thing papyrus knew he felt something hit against his lips, Papyrus brain could barley tell what it was but then when he realized he couldn’t believe it, red had kissed him??! His eyes widen in shock as red deepen the kiss, he had stolen Papyrus first kiss and what was more strange, he liked it, he tasted of smokes yet he felt fireworks fly and the hands that should have pushed him away wrapped around him and pulled him closer, he felt red summon his wet crimson tounge that licked against papyrus’s teeth asking for him to do the same, sadly he had never done this before nore had his first kiss until now but he did his best as he tired to recall the dating book he read, it worked a little too well as Red grabbed him by the hips as they played with their tounges, wrapping around each other, Red started to feel his magic form in his black shorts and rammed Papyrus up against the wall knocking over the lamp breaking it, they were too caught up in their own heat to care , Red started to dry hump the shy skeleton while licking his neck which caused Papyrus to moan, “RE-RED!” He loved hearing his named come out of his mouth, Papyrus just pulled him closer wrapping his long skinny legs around him, Red wanted more and started to unbutton the other’s clean shirt, that is, until Papyrus started to hear voices outside his room, oh no, what if someone saw them, he was able to push the short skeleton off in one move, Red nearly fell but was able to regain his balance and found himself staring at a flushered Papyrus who had slid against the wall and was now sitting on the floor shirt and pants all a mess , Red found himself drooling at the sight and couldn’t look away, he slides his red tounge out like a snake letting it drool as he looked at Papyrus as if he was monster looking at the first meal he’d seen in days, even though Papyrus was fully clothed he felt very exposed in that moment, then he noticed Red’s tounge had a silver ring pieced into it, he blushed even harder as he tired to cross his legs trying to hide his forming pussy, this was wrong and it was dirty to think that way about someone who had been nothing but cruel to him, however Red had other plans who in one swift move tore off Papyrus’s perfect pants showing off his wet echo pussy that had formed, it was just begging to be touched, He tried to cover it, “ RED! DON’T LOOK! IT’S DIRTY!” Red removed papyrus hands and pinned them to the wall kissing him deeply and lovingly, to which Papyrus started to kiss back feeling Red’s cock get hard through his black basketball shorts,”relax babe” he breathed softly into Papyrus calming him and started a trail of kisses leading down to his pussy which he happy began to eat out, “ AH!! RED!!!” Papyrus moaned in surprised as he placed a hand over his mouth, “ I-I FEEL STRANGE!”  
Red looked up to where he was kneeling in between Papyrus’s slender legs, face still pressed against the taller skeleton’s pussy, His tongue was buried deep inside, still tasting it for the first time. He pulled out for a moment, spreading apart the drench, outer lips with his fingers as he swapped his tongue along the fleshly middle, lapping up every bit. It made him groan at the very taste of it.  
“ AH! RE-RED!! DON’T DO THAT-THAT” Papyrus panted, knees shaking so badly they almost rattled. Red grabbed them and firmly placed them on his shoulders with his firm grip on Papyrus hips he knew he wasn’t going anywhere. He panted against Papyrus’s wet sex, he could barely control himself as it was, moaning at the scent of sweetness, it was pure heaven. He leaned back looking back into the sweet flustered skeleton while licking the amber virgin juices from his sharp teeth, “ Such a fucking cock tense”  
Red had been the doormat for the past few months of watching Papyrus get all the love and attention, always flirting but never anything more! Red wasn’t going to let this tense rub it in his face anymore, someone had to teach him a lesson, finding out not so Mr. perfect is not only gay but a virgin was just the icing on the cake.  
Papyrus cried out sharply in shock as Red continued his meal, rolling his tongue against the swollen clit, he nudged a fingertip into the moist heat. Papyrus was so wet, it slipped in with ease. The walls clenched and tensed around the digit, sucking him in. He wanted more he wanted to see papyrus’s face when he looked at it, it was breathtaking, tears running down the sides of his face, drool running down his jaw as his mouth hung open and made the sweetest, most desperate notices he ever heard.  
His cock throbbed so much it hurt.  
“ RE-RED IT’S DIRTY !!” He begged, sex was so very new to him and he was saving himself or at least hoping to for someone else , He felt Red entered another finger in as he bummed both in and out, he gave a knowing smirk that made Papyrus sink in size, “ yea, real dirty tell me how dirty it is?” he bummed both fingers faster driving papyrus crazy then replacing them back with his tongue, he licked away any soreness that his fingers may have caused, he tasted him deeply, shoving his tongue down into the hot clit, juices feeling his mouth. Suddenly the walls of Papyrus’s cult began to clenched violently around the invading muscle nearly choking Red, The taller skeleton gave a sharp cry and Red thought he had just climax, but he assumed he was close. Papyrus wrapped his legs around Red, begging and panting endlessly, “ OH-OH PLEASE! RED!” he came and Red swallowed every bit like some hungry animal.  
Red then began to remove his shorts, smirking down at papyrus as he showed his 9 inche crimson glowing cock, papyrus found himself in awe of the sight, he could not look away the only thing he could udder was, “OH MY “ He found himself blushing at how rude he was being, “ it’s not nice to stare” he grabbed the taller one’s hand and placed it against his cock, “ you want it?” He groaned as Papyrus started to rub and play with the glowing crimson dick which pulsed on every touch, “ Y-YES” He kissed papyrus deeply, laying him on the floor, Papyrus began too wine as Red’s dick rubbed against the entrance of Papyrus’s pussy, Red could tell Papyrus was very uneasy at this part. he cursed at himself and he captured his wet lips once more holding papyrus close, he continued to explore Papyrus’s mouth licking every inch, as their tongues met once again they began to play with each other, wrapping on to one another. Suddenly he pulled away, saval trail connecting with Red and bright orange, “Relax sweetheart” then started to enter papyrus slowly, breaking the entrance of the virgin’s pussy once he was fully in he nearly blew his load right then, Papyrus’s pussy hugged him so tightly and he felt as if it was made just for him, he began to thrust fast and hard, papyrus let out a sharp cry in alarm not ready for the fast moments, Red slowed down a bit seeing this, he had forgotten what it was like to lose your virginity, he would in bark it in Papyrus’s memory , he grabbed papyrus hips and past himself as he thrusted into the taller moaning skeleton, who’s moans only continued to grow for him, only for him, he found himself nearly drooling at the sight and he started to pick up speed once he was sure papyrus could take it, “f-fuck !” his pussy was just so toxic, he went faster and harder. He was close, so close, Papyrus threw his head back,“RE-RED OH GODDESS!” “fuc-fuck papyrus!!” he thrusted all the way in smacking against papyrus pussy repeatedly, both breathing in evenly hard until finally, Red came all the way in, two large amounts of cum came into the no longer virgin. Red wrapped his arms around Papyrus holding him close nuzzling into his neck, which made papyrus purr as they breathed, Papyrus relaxed in red’s arms, the couple layed there for long moments until finally, Red stood up getting dressed, he needed to leave before those mutts started getting ideas to look for him, when he finished he grabbed his black jacket Papyrus watched Red and waited for the punchline, where he points and laughs and calms ‘what a gay boy Papyrus is’, He felt his eyes hit the floor, waiting was murder to him, then finally he turned and looked at Papyrus , here it is the punch line, however, it seemed like Red had a hard time with it, “er, I’ll see you later babe” Papyrus blinked and looked at red blushing at the nickname, who left without another word, he walked out closing door. Once the door was closed he walked away before anyone noticed he was there, yet he couldn’t help but wonder why he just did that? He stopped mid-step on the sidewalk feeling something beating in his chest, was that his dead heart beating still? He placed a hand over his chest, and a thought came to his mind, he didn’t know what the other skeleton had done but his heart was beating once more. How did he let this get so far?

Edge felt tears as he looked at the text message he sent to his boyfriend, he finally did it after weeks and weeks of avoiding him, weeks turned into a month. This wasn’t planned. He hated him! He, honestly…honestly, his scowl turned into feeling scared, he crossed his arms trying to hold himself together as he slid down the bathroom wall, anger turned into tears, he pulled up his black hoodie and looked sadly at the small beating heart that was slowly growing in his stomach, he couldn’t be in denial about it anymore, he was pregnant this was really happening, for the first time in his life Edge the great and terrible was scared of becoming a mommy and the worse part, he knew Stretch would never go for it they made it clear from the very beginning they were only just a fling however deep down, it grew into something more, it was a mistake how could he let it go this far? He found himself thinking, He covered his face crying, and sniffling all over the bathroom floor, this was it, his soul was going to break. Suddenly just then, he heard a loud bang hit against the bathroom wall though his crimson tears he could see an orange hooded shadow and the smell of smoke hung in the air, he felt soft but large hands lift him up bridale style, he could see the monster carrying him was trying to talk to him but he couldn’t make out the words, next thing he knew he had blacked out and when he awoken he felt his head begin shoked softly the warmness around him made him feel safe, it was like he was wrapped in a large blanket like when he was little he never felt so safe in his life, not since before his mother past away, he opened his red eyes and looked up to find Stretch, who had his arms wrapped around Edge holding him close against his warm chest, he could see the tear stains upon the other’s cheeks, the hippie had been crying, had he been staying the whole night? When the Red skeleton tired to move, stretch automatically opened his eyes looking down, “ are you alright?” he looked over him making sure he was okay, “ YOU CAME” was all Edge could say, he had so many things to say but this surprised him, this didn’t make sense where Edge was raised if you got pregnant the other male would either leave or stay out of pity, then it hit him ‘pity’. Why else would he stay with someone like Edge, at first he stared at Edge longing for him, stretch sighed and stroked the side of his cheek, “ you sound surprised, you had me scared-“ “ I DON’T WANT YOUR FUCKING PITY, THIS IS NOT EASY IF YOU DON’T WANT TO BE APART OF THIS THEN SAY IT!” He tried to get away but Stretch was not going to let him go this time, he glared at him, “ you honestly think that? After avoiding me and making me go crazy about you! Then send me a text telling me that you’re pregnant out of the blue! And then I find you having a break down” He kissed him deeply, Edge tried to fight back but fell into the kiss, Stretch removed his hood and looked at him deep in his eyes, “Edge, you think I would do all that out of pity…I’m just as scared as you” Edge never had anyone say it like that before, Stretch was really telling the truth, he finally let out a heh and a smirk, “ HAVE YOU BEEN CRYING?” “No” Edge crossed his arms as his smirk grew, “ YOUR EYE TWITCHED HIPPIE!” Stretch gave him a look that he seen many times, stretch began to stoke Edge’s cheek making the other blush, the two had been around each other so much that they began to notice the little things they do when they're with each other, they couldn’t say they were best friends but maybe, just maybe they were simply meant to be. They shared a deep kissed, “ YOU REALLY ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS” Edge huffed, however the other just chuckled, “ I must be doing my job, I guess you could say-” he shot him a death glare, that spoke, I swear to god, Stretch just brushed it off though,”- I get under your skin!” Edge pushed him away groaning, storming out with Stretch sneaking up following behind, “ ONE OF THESE DAYS IM GOING TO KILL YOU!” Edge is stopped in his tracks, as he scooped princess style by a shit-eating grin Stretch who let out a chuckle, “ mommy is in a bad mood? Daddy can fix that” this caused Edge face to turn full red as he glared at the other, “ YOU-YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES! “ Edge stuttered trying to sound annoyed, Stretch carried him back to the bedroom, “that’s the idea, Mommy!” “STOP CALLING ME THAT, ASS!” Stretch ignored the order and slammed the door shut once they were inside, not even an hour and pleased loud moans could be heard and muffled, “OH GOD DADDY!!”.


	13. Shine a light

Razz laid back against the stained mattress his dark eyes staring up at the broken hotel room as his fingers entwined with the pink skeletons long soft fingers, he felt content on nights like this. Just laying there with Russy lying against his chest in the dark hot room. It was nice just the two of them and nobody else. Too bad it doesn’t always last, they wake up and go back to work in the real world.Razz let a sigh pass his lips as his free hand traced circles around the pink skeleton’s flower tattoo that was burned into the tall skeleton's shoulder the ink unlike humans was burned into the bone and was more painful than a human tattoo and the process of healing would take longer but the results proved to be amazing but not cheap which judging by Russy's life, he could not afford it Razz looked down at the sleeping form snuggled against him and he could feel his soul flutter as he gazed over his lover, He felt Russy breath softly against him. Razz wish he would stay like this forever. Razz felt himself lick his lips as he remembered marking Russy, it was quite a show if he did say so himself, it was an honor to be marked by the likes of Razz for the simple fact that Razz has never marked anyone or bonded with anyone. Not even Puppy.  
Razz was not one for falling in love or believing in fairy tales of ‘finding the one’ crap, he only looked out for himself and only himself. Yet why did he mark someone who he felt so close too but known for such a short time, did he love him? Razz felt his thumb brush across the mark on Russy's hipbone it was deep and still fresh and if anyone would dare look at the taller skeleton or touch them he would kill them.  
When a monster or human marks what theirs, it is almost like bounding but their souls are not one yet but the mark when bitten shows ownership of another monster if one has been marked no another monster may touch or try to bond with them except the one who marked them which would be Razz. It was not so much lust that Rass craved but just begin close to Russy and to be with him made him act like he was on the LOVE drug..only it was different,“ heh, guess I’m a lovesick fool” Razz found himself laughing under his breath trying to not wake up the other, he held Russy close to him and closed his eye sockets, even though they were not bounded he could feel that Russy was feeling the same way he was. Razz kissed his forehead and snuggled next to him then slowly went back to sleep. He wanted to run away with him if he was honest right now.  
Just then his phone started to vibrate with the name GASTER on the caller ID. 

__  
Papyrus felt his cheeks heating up as he stared dreamily at Red across a few tables away from him like a horny schoolgirl spying on her crush. Papyrus and Red had not spoken to each other since last night after Red had taken Papyrus’s virginity and called him ‘babe’ and then left a half-naked papyrus in his room, what just happened? Does this mean they were dating or does Red like him? He wasn’t sure. He was sure of one thing, Papyrus had feelings for Red.  
“ Hey, earth to papyrus” Chara snapped his fingers in front of Papyrus face trying to snap him out of his daydream, “ were you even listen to what I just said?”  
Papyrus blinked and looked back at Chara, “ HEH, HEH SORRY I ZONE OUT AGAIN!” he rubbed the back of his neck feeling just a little embarrassed. Chara rolled his eyes, “ Okay, what’s with you? This is the third time you have ZONE OUT! “Asriel nodded in agreement, “ I have to agree, you normally do-don’t zone out like this” Papyrus face was nearly heating full light orange, “ I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! I AM FINE!” papyrus was never good at lying to Chara and that's why Chara narrowed their eyes at him seeing through the lie, “your lying” Chara waved a finger as if reminding papyrus you never lie to Chara, “no, in fact, I think you have a crush on someone” Papyrus eyes seemed to widen in fear of being found out and Chara noticed this, “so you did meet someone! Okay, now I have to know what’s going on!” He lends in his red eyes glowing, “he won’t stop until you tell him” Asriel said taking a bite of his sandwich. Papyrus tried to change the topic but Chara was having none of it and kept pressing the matter until-  
“ you did WHAT?!” Chara nearly yelled at Papyrus’s news that He and Red had well ‘ formicated’ as Papyrus put it lightly hoping to make it sound less gross, it did not help that Chara shouted it out nearly gaining everyone’s eyes on them in the lunch room, “Papyrus you were supposed to flirt with him not FUCK him!” Chara shouted while papyrus tried to hide his skull from viewing eyes, at least he didn't use red's name,“I USED THE WORD FORNICATED BUT YES THAT IS THE IDEA OF IT”papyrus whispered. Chara made a face, papyrus was at a loss. he didn’t know what to say. Papyrus honestly enjoyed every minute with Red, it felt as though they were soul mates even though red had made his life for half of the year like hell the past few months, red had changed. Sort of. Did red feel the same? If so, how long? This was all new to him but papyrus couldn't help what his heart wanted, “ AND COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN I’D LIKE TO COME BACK HERE SOMEDAY!” He tried to claim down his friend “oh jeez Papyrus…” Chara huffed while lending back in the chair Chara was seated in while keeping his lazy red eyes on Papyrus but at the same was lost in thought, however, Ariel was red to face and deep in thought with his hands in his lap not making a sound, ‘ this is not good, Red most likely went after papyrus because of the nasty rumors, ' I didn’t think Red would have the backbone to act on something like this’ Chara thought as they tapped their finger against the table trying to think of a way around this. From the way Papyrus put it, the two had mated but had not bonded, thank god for that. Strong feelings are hard to avoid and it was downright foolish if Chara didn’t do something now it could turn ugly and hurt Papyrus in the process, “ Papyrus you are to end all tutoring lessons with Red and that means all contact with him as well” Papyrus seemed surprised at that he looked at Chara in shock hoping that they were kidding, “ B-BUT I'M HIS TUTOR AND RED HAS BEEN IMPROVING HIS GRADES-“ chara didn't want to hear any more about it, “ Papyrus, it’s for your own good and safety that you stay away from Red! Everyone can’t be saved” “TH-THAT’S NOT TRUE, ANYONE CAN BE A GOOD PERSON IF THEY TRY!” Papyrus claimed, Chara felt the words hit him hard in his dark soul and said nothing only standing up from their seat and stormed off, “ come on Asriel!” he called to his half-brother and Asriel followed suit while giving Papyrus a shrug leaving Papyrus alone at his table. 

He sighed, great now Chara was upset and he could never see red again and they were doing so well and all they had to do was pass one more quiz then they would be done with school. Papyrus really did mess up the plan and probably the chances of Red ever becoming good, “ WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?” He asked himself, he was so lost in thought he did see the monster who had danced up to him, “ Hello dear~” a smooth voice called him, he knew that voice anywhere Papyrus looked up to find Mettaton smiling brightly and looking just fabulous as always. Normally Papyrus would be more than happy to see the tall robot. The mettaton's eyes shined brightly in the school's light as the robot did the splits.Yet for some reason papyrus just wasn’t in the mood, “ OH HEY METTATON!” He tried to smile cheerfully, “ SORRY I DIDN’T TEXT BACK LAST NIGHT” Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck as the tall robot flashed a cheesy grin and lifting his slender leg in the air while leaning over the table like a dancer, “ you had me worried when you didn’t call dearie!” he batted his long eyelashes which caused a few people to stare in awe and others to raise an eye feeling confused. Papyrus chuckled lightly, Mettaton really knew how to make an entrance“ SORRY I-“ Papyrus was not about to tell Mettaton that he had sex with big bad Red the skeleton, “ I DROP MY PHONE DOWN SOME STAIRS” He said the first thing that came to his head, “ oh poo! That’s too bad! I was really hoping we could spend some alone time, I mean you are the most popular and handsome stud-“ “ excuse you!” Someone growled from in between them sounding almost like a demon, with crimson eyes glaring through the taller robot. Papyrus found Red standing tall and staring Mettaton down not liking the way he was talking to Papyrus at all. Red showed his sharp fangs with his golden tooth glowing in the light, “ I think you’re forgetting someone!” He hissed at Mettaton who looked confused looking around almosting ignoring the little skeleton, “ um no I don’t think so-“ Red grabbed him and pulled him down, “ YOUR KING! And you don’t need to be touchin’ what belongs to the KING!” He barked pointing a thumb at Papyrus who blushed a full light orange hearing that, 'what belongs to red?' Papyrus started fumbling with his thumbs, did Red like like him? Was it a confession or what? The great Papyrus was really never good at hints, “ well I never!” Mettaton stopped and gave an ugly look at Red“ I SAID BET IT!” Red words sounded almost like Venom as they did yesterday when he yelled at doggy and Dimitri to get out.A dark look took over Red’s face, “ NOW GET OUT” he yelled once more while forcing a few words that papyrus would not repeat. The robot gasped looking mortified and looked around hoping one of his fans would back him up, however, no one said a damn word, not even papyrus made a sound and Mettaton gave a hurt look to Papyrus hoping he would at least say something but nope. papyrus just looked away as Mettaton made a face of annoyance as Red crossed his arms thinking he had won. Yet. Mettaton did not move he was not done, Mettaton instead smirked evilly, he had one more trick up his sleeve and he smirked down at red and Red kept his guard up he did not like the way Mettaton was looking at him right now it left a bad feeling in his soul. Mettaton bent down so he was at Red's height, “ the king huh? correct me if I’m wrong but the last time I checked wasn’t your EX lover and brother dating a DRUG HEAD? Why wouldn’t surprise me if he got knocked up!” Mettaton pointed and laughed at Red while it sounded like his normal sweet laugh to a lot of his fans it seemed cruel to Papyrus now as he listened as the words rolled off the robot's tongue so easy with no sympathy and Red felt his own fear and his anxiety start to grow, “ where did you hear that from-“ “ Oh sorry did I Hit a nerve? You’re so pathetic, I mean-” Mettaton giggled then looked at Papyrus, “ you nearly had me when you said that BIG LONELY RED was dating the perfect papyrus!” He started to laugh louder. This caused others to laugh however it felt forced, most in the crowd it was clear they didn’t want to laugh but if they didn't they would pay the penalty and wrath from Mettaton. Red felt something break as his cheeks felt wet and everything started to spin, " Sh-shut up!" Red yelled weakly trying to sound threatening.  
No.  
He couldn’t break here. Not now.  
No. NO. NO  
They ignored his threats and Mettaton went on to say" any person will say anything to make them popular!" They laughed and Red felt so weak and scared right then.  
This did not go unnoticed as Mettaton smirked evilly as it was clear that the words had hit Red hard and the reaction he got when the subject was brought up that his stepbrother might be pregnant might be true, as it was written all over his face,“ OH! So it is true? “ Mettaton whispered evilly in red's ear and Red glared up at Mettaton as his fists clenched at his sides and hissed one final time at an attempt to sound threatening but his words were cracking," you shut your mouth!"This only provoked Mettaton to shout out the news that he had confirmed that his stepbrother was pregnant with the drug head of the school while Red could not see it, he knew everyone was staring and smirking as Red’s big tough act had finally fallen or maybe it was all in his head. Papyrus glared up at the robot having up to hear with this and stood up to Mettaton causing Mettaton to look at him surprised and confused that papyrus was standing up for Red, “ THAT’S ENOUGH! LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Papyrus pushed Mettaton away from Red.  
The act went on deaf ears as Red could not make a sound. He ignored all the sounds the only sounds he could hear anymore was the laughter as the memory played in his head. ~~~~~~~~~~  
“ what do the fuck you mean you’re having a fucking baby!?”  
Edge looked up and sighed, “I’M SORRY BROTHER… BUT IT’S TRUE AND STRETCH IS THE FATHER”  
Red had just returned home that night from having sex with Papyrus and just wanted to sleep the whole thing off however he was not expecting to hear the news that Edge and Stretch had been sleeping together for over nine months and they didn't even bother telling him until now?! Now Edge was knocked up, the one he had been pawning and had been even though rejected, has been trying really trying so hard to win Edge back. It broke Red's heart and nearly cost him to have a panic attack because Edge would get kicked out for this! What the fuck?! No-no can’t be! And they had the nerve to ask him to be a part of it!? To be an uncle to a fucking damn drug head kid! Like hell he was! Did …did he really not mean a damn thing to Edge? Maybe Red should just die!  
Maybe Red was crazy... He felt no shame or pity as he told Edge, he wished his own stepbrother was dead and buried and ran out of the house leaving a hurt Edge who for once in his life started to cry and stretch trying to stop Red but it was too late. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Red turned on his heel and ran blindly not looking where he was going. He ran into a student that Red normally bullied, “ hey watch where you’re going FATASS!” they yelled then walked on leaving Red in shock. Everyone laughed and pointed at Red, “ AW look Red’s gonna cry!” someone spoke as Red sniffed hiding his face running faster to the boy's bathroom. 

“ STUPID CHILD POOF CAPS!!”  
Red wined as he used his sharp teeth to try and pull off the cap to the bottle of sedative's that he had stolen from the teachers office, “ DAMN IT!” he cursed as he cried harder and smashed his hand against the mirror, “ AWE look!” he heard a child like voice when he looked up he found Chara in the mirror with their red eyes glowing brightly as they smirked evilly from ear to ear, “ RED’s going wine, wine , wine! Just wine all night!” Chara sang as they climb out of the mirror and stood in front of Red, his eyes glowing red as they looked straight through the sad poor skeleton as they pushed him back ruffly, “You don't deserve to live!”Chara said as voices cheered on.  
“ WINE, WINE!WINE!”  
“why not just kill yourself?” they all cheered him on as they removed the cap for him, “ here take a sedative!” Chara panted his back as he whispered in his ear, “ NO ONE WILL MISS YOU!”  
“WINE, WINE, WINE!” “ Like there’s no Santa Clause” the shadows that appeared around him started to point and sing along, “ YOU’RE PATHETIC because you wine!” Red eyes widen in shock as he listened to the voices in his head and started to lift the bottle of pills to his lips, “ YOU WINE ALL NIGHT!” they yelled as the eyes of edge, stretch, Chara, and everyone who pretty much wouldn’t miss him, yelled at him.  
WINE! “Your ass is off the team!” Stretch yelled.  
WINE! “GO AHEAD AND BITCH AND MOAN!” Edge yelled glaring.  
Red gasped as his grip tighten around the bottle and lifted up as he listened to every word Edge spoke.  
It was true.  
WINE! “ YOU DON’T DESERVE TO DREAM! “  
WINE! “ YOU’RE GONNA DIE ALONE!”  
Red had no one. Edge was having Stretch’s baby and…he had NOBODY. He was going to die alone.  
DIE ALONE. DIE ALONE.  
he opened his mouth and shoved the white pills into his mouth.  
DIE ALONE. DIE ALONE.  
“ RED DON’T! STOP!!” A voice yelled out.


	14. dead man walking

“ RED! DON’T! STOP!!” Papyrus slammed through the door and grabbed Red just in time before he could swallow the white pills, “ PLEASE S-SPIT THEM OUT!” Papyrus begged and grabbed his face looking him straight in the eye. He…Was papyrus crying?  
Why? For someone like Red?  
“ why do you give a shit about me?” Red said finally spitting out the pills seeing that Papyrus was not going to let him go anytime soon, “I’ve treated you like nothing but shit, why... WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO NICE!?”Red grabbed his shoulders as the red tears started to fall from his eye sockets, “ I’ve beaten you, treated you like the scum of the earth, broken your dreams, and I fucked your pussy!” realizing the words that just left his mouth and just seeing look on Papyrus's face made Red shut up. Red looked down pulling his fluffy hoodie over him as he felt his face get hot as the memories of last night came back,Papyrus giggled while wiping the tears out of his eyes, “ IM NOT REALLY SURE MYSELF BUT UM -“ He started to play with his thumps placing a hand against his chest where his soul was, “ MY SOUL BEATS SO FAST SINCE WE HAD THE ‘SEX’ LAST NIGHT, AND EVERYTIME I SEE YOU” Papyrus sputtered, “ I FELT SO TERRIFIED OF LOSING YOU! WHEN I SAW YOU J-JUST NOW, I-I –“ He grabbed Red’s hand and placed it against his soul as he pulled it forth, it was bright and shinning a soft orange glow that made Red feel so safe as he held it in the palm of his hand and close to his cold dark red cracked soul, “ I am lost, I am vain” the short damaged skeleton pressed his forehead against the other taller skeleton’s, “ all I need is you and I “He whispers the others name almost begging him, “ Papyrus~” He kissed him deeply and Papyrus gasped but kissed softly back feeling soft tears fall as their souls connected and glowed as bright as the sun in the blue sky. Crimson red and golden orange melted together.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ The doctor gave a long deep disappointing sigh shaking his head as he lend back crossing his arms watching the events play through the portal he watched his son and the red skeleton who he was so close to killing fuck up his plans, “oh real original“He muttered angrily to no one but himself rolling his white eyes feeling a headache coming on, not at all pleased, “my SON once again proves to be nothing more than a failure! No matter…” He gives a twisted smile, “They will all be dead soon once I gather the last soul” The doctor turned and looked up at the large demon horned head that hung just above in the white lab room, “ just ONE MORE SOUL! That’s all I NEED” Gaster spoke to himself as he pulled out his phone and started to walk back and forth, “ come on! Pick up the phone! Pick up the ph-“ a click goes off on the other line, “FINALLY! Is everything in order and ready for Friday?” talking can be heard over the other line and Gaster is silent for a moment, “very good razz“hangs up.  
Razz is such a disappointment. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Razz growls as he rolls off the bed and threaten to throw the phone at his door but stopped and sighed, “remember it’s for the money” He reminded himself. Razz was still dumbfounded even now as to why someone as a company as big as GASTER would need to hire a drug dealer and a whore! Sure they did jobs to steal money for petty jobs but nothing that would benefit the famous Gaster in any way possible when the doctor could do it himself. Whatever the reasons Razz and Puppy tickets where already paid for first class to Gaster’s inc. incorporated.  
The two entered through the large two-story building to find a young yellow lizard monster in a lab coat waiting for them pasting back and forth looking scared. Razz cleared his throat making the young lizard jump in surprise, “ AH!” she blinked, “f-finally! You are late! “ she said looking scared and Razz raised an eye confused then looked at his broken watch, the face was broken on the old watch but it still told the right time and as it turns out they were late …  
By a minute.  
Razz turned his gaze on to Puppy, “it’s your FAULT!” he pointed his index finger at the taller of two who just frozen in shock, “ I told you to walk faster! But no! you couldn’t stop bitching and moaning!” He said in a mocking voice at the other who nearly broke down and cried, “ I’m…I’m sorry” Puppy as always started to whine but Razz grabbed him and pulled him down, “ STOP CRYING!” he whispers, “ I WILL SMASH YOUR FUCKING SKULL IN” Puppy went all quite and Razz just gave a TSK! Not caring, “ yes my lord, I am nothing and I don’t deserve to cry” Puppy stood up straight and looked at the yellow lizard who seemed at a lost for words, “ I am SORRY for making you wait on us, it was my fault” puppy said with tears, the Lizard didn’t know what to say, “I don’t think you REALLY mean it!” Razz hissed putting his hands on his hips as he gave a cold stare at Puppy, “ you are so UNGRATEFUL! We came all this way and you are being a rude little shit!”He slapped puppy upside the head with so much force Puppy nearly fell over, “ TRY AGAIN! And this time…you better mean it!”  
Puppy tired to not wine as he begged on his hands and knees for forgiveness and the yellow lizard finally spoke up scared if she didn’t Razz would do worse, “ i-it’s okay! Really I’m not mad! I forgive you! Just follow me please!” keeping her head down low she showed them the end of the hallway to the large office, inside the office was a tall white half skeleton and half human glaring at a monster who it looks like had just made some kind of mistake, Razz assumed that monster was one of the co-workers and the tall mixed breed seemed to be the boss, “seems like he’s in a good mood!” The yellow monster gave a weak smile to the two skeletons who gave weary looks not sure what to make of their NEW BOSS. Razz had recalled the phone call he had with the doctor not too long ago about the offer, he was … nice. Too nice. Always said ‘please and thank you’ it made Razz’s bone rattle. Razz did not work with pussies and was about to hang up on him when the topic of money came up and Razz thought, ‘he might as well give the guy a chance! He seemed nice and full of money!’  
Razz coughed gaining the doctor’s eyes on him he couldn’t believe what happened next. Upon seeing them his attitude turned a full 100% as he smiled gently and walked up to them ignoring the co-worker completely as if the other monster was never there, “ oh you must be the one I talked too over the phone!” he smiled sweetly shaking Razz’s hand then kisses Puppy’s, “ you must be Puppy~” his voice was smooth as milk. Strange,the doctor was the only one not wearing a lab coat but wore a simple black leather suit, Razz had also noticed the kiss he gave on Puppy’s hand and smirked as he looked back and forth between the two. He made a note to offer play dates with the good doctor to milk more money out of him and maybe he can use this for blackmail but for now it was all business, “Y-YES I AM” Puppy flustered as he turned and stepped away keeping to himself, “so you want us to find and blow up this bank?” he raised an eye confirming the job as he looked over the papers the doctor had sent him in the email. The doctor simply smiled at the both of them,“ as you can see gentlemen everything you need to know is covered in the papers and email! any questions? “ Razz looked over the papers again and noticed something off then shoved them into Puppy’s hands harshly, “ yea, we’re kinda used to stealing and then blowing up the place but nowhere does it state that-“ the doctor raised a hand stopping his train of thought while still smiling softly, “that reminds me Razz is it?“ he lend in close to Razz’s ear, “ how much are you willing to sell for rates on the lovely tall skeleton” Razz blinked at the words, “does five grand cover it?” the doctor offered this tilting his head making it sound like as if he was ordering at a fast food place this made Razz smile brightly. Forgetting what he was going to ask the doctor, “ who am I to deny such a bright monster! “ Razz complemented as he rubbed his hands together smiling greedily then elbowed Puppy and grabbed the tall weak skeletons dog chain and pulled him down and hissed in his ear, “ get on your fucking knees and do as the good doctor tells you and don’t fuck this up like you always do MUTT!” then pushed puppy forward making him fall to his knees, “ keep him as long as you want boss! I’ll just send the bill in the mail! “” please call me Gaster and I will check on your progress when I can” they shook hands and with that Razz left.

Gaster was a nice man, even though Razz liked the man for his money. HE still gave Razz the creeps.  
There was just something about this whole thing that Razz did not feel right about.  
It pretty much went downhill after Puppy came home after 3 months! Not that Razz gave a shit because he was getting paid every week for the play dates though mail and would get calls every now and then from the doctor, however, this was the longest Puppy had been away from this awful place called HOME for a play date even though razz had said gaster could keep him as long as he wanted. Razz did not know if he should be angry for Puppy getting that freedom or not, because the doctor just got creeper after Puppy came home. Gaster started asking weird questions like ‘are you alone?’ or ‘it’s too cold to be wearing a tank top’ Razz looked down he was wearing his worn out gray and purple tank top that day and suddenly he didn’t feel so safe in his house anymore after hearing that and Razz made a note to self to keep his eyes open at all times and the doors locked, “ Hey fucker! Not like I care but what happened up there with boss-er GASTER?” Puppy seemed to freeze at the mere name, “ I did what you told me too and followed orders that is all m’lord” Puppy reported not making eye contact he didn't say more,Razz gave a weird look. Puppy was lying and Razz had been trained to where he could tell when someone was scared shitless to point of keeping their mouth shut. He could see it in his eyes.  
FEAR.  
Razz didn’t ask again instead he only turned and walked away, “ go to bed MUTT” was all he ordered yet for some reason he was worried. Not for himself or Puppy but for Russy.  
He never found out what Gaster had used or done but he could smell the fear coming off of Puppy that night and that only confirmed that something happened. Razz honestly DID NOT want to know because he knew if he poked his skeleton nose where it did not belong…he could end up the same way or WORSE than Puppy did because Gaster is not someone you mess around with, that was made pretty clear from the last phone call when Gaster was checking up on him and making sure everything all set for Friday, however, Razz bit his bottom lip as he tried to think of a lie. No, it had to be a clever lie for even Gaster to buy it so the words rolled off his tongue as he answered clearly and trying to sound as honest as possible even though it was a lie, “ sure Gaster! Everything is all set and ready just as you asked!” Gaster went silent and for a moment Razz felt his soul stopped before it started back up once Gaster answered in a cheerful tone, “ very good razz!” then hangs up without so much as a farewell, “ note to self, don’t fuck with the doc!” Razz muttered as he wasted no time grabbing a cigarette from his nightstand lighting it and quickly sent a text telling Russy that Razz would be at his apartment by morning and to pack all his things, after pressing send the short skeleton then left his room and looked around finding puppy was not home, “perfect “He sighed, with the mutt out of his skull he would be able to pack and leave without no one noticing and that meant puppy as well.  
Without wasting any more time he grabbed his large bag and started packing it full of clothes, money, drugs, and paperwork as well.After he was done, he pulled off the black bed sheets and grabbed his ID and took them outside then started a fire burning them, second he went back inside and started to clean the house of all D.N.A that was connected to him in any way possible and lastly he reached under the bed, a dusty shoe box that had written in red crayon ‘IN CASE OF END OF THE WORLD WARNING OPEN BOX’ normally this would not be the end of the world case but Razz had a feeling he was going need it if his plan was going to succeed he pulled off the top and pulled out a fresh new ID with a new name and picture that almost look like Razz but with a false name on the front and pulled out three jars full of money that Razz had been saving up for the past 5 years, he smirked widely, “ good, it’s all still here! Thank STARS!” he looked around making sure no one had heard or seen him then put everything into his bag and then grabbed his large hoodie jacket and did a once over making sure that he cleaned up every trace that Razz had ever been or lived in that crappy place they called HOME then he grabbed his bag then pulled his hoodie up so no one could tell it was him stepped out into the cold night then locked the door and buried the key after wiping his fingerprints off.  
And then took out the SIMS card of his phone and destroyed it along with the phone and made his way to Russy's apartment downtown while making sure that no one saw him.  
~~~~  
Chara was walking back and forth in the living room of the small dorm, “ Chara please claim down!” his half-brother pleaded but Chara ignored Asriel, their mind was clouded with thoughts of what papyrus said to them in the lunch yard that day. Papyrus was so clueless he knew NOTHING about the real world, Chara could feel their soul grow dark at the very words that many children of humans or monster thought were true but Chara knew that humans were the real monsters and they treated Chara like a freak. Memories of the past filled Chara with dread it was true Chara had come from a human family who did not want him that much was clear from the start, from the very start Chara was born and had a weak body system that caused him to be the main target of bullying growing up, this upset Chara’s birth family because they just wanted a normal child and they begged the doctors to fix their child and make them normal! The doctors told Chara’s birth family he would die at the age 24 and there was no hope of saving him or making them normal. After that, Chara was treated as the black sheep of the family, when his family would go out he stayed home with no food and when they were home they would beat Chara down till he was bleeding and he couldn’t even raise a finger because his body was not able to get stronger no matter how hard Chara worked or tired. The town was no better they treated Chara like a freak and his weak body system affected his brain, he was slow in some things but he would catch up sooner or later that is if he had the money to buy the supplies the kids would even steal from him.One stormy rainy night Chara ran away from home with no real idea of where to go, he just ran blindly in the dark with tears falling down his rosy red cheeks, only to trip and fall into the mud. Chara cursed to whatever god made him this way and wished with all his might that he wanted to have everything that this life didn’t give him. Suddenly he felt as though he wasn’t so alone, he felt someone standing in front of him and looked up his vision was blurred but through his tears he found a very tall like human but he found the face was white like a skeleton but it still looked like skin, it smiled down at him as it held up the dark umbrella that was shielding them both from the heavy rain. It shook his head slowly as it looked down at Chara, it was not pity or annoyance it was understanding, “ sweet child, it’s raining “ It spoke softly, Chara found he could not look away from the tall man who seemed to be waiting for a reply then the tall monster looked closely at them, “ ah, I see you are running away from home!” He nodded, “ that sounds reasonable, I think we have all done the same in one point” Chara seemed surprised hearing it-no his words, he didn’t know what to say only started feeling ashamed for the reason of running away, such things are silly but it seemed this person did not judge him if anything he treated Chara like an equal, “ where are my matters, my name is Doctor Gaster” Chara tilted their head at the one who called himself GASTER, “ Chara” he finally spoke up.  
They started to walk through the rain, as they walked Gaster had spoken that he had heard that Chara wanted to be stronger, wanted to be better and get revenge! Chara seemed interested in what they had to say as they walked up to a small warm house. Gaster promised he could give anything that Chara wanted and prayed for, all Chara had to do was take Gaster's hand and upon saying this Gaster held out his gloved hand, Chara looked up at him his brown eyes narrowed at Gaster, “ all I have to do is shake your hand?” he asked a bit skeptical and Gaster smiled, “ I do not need anything in return! Think of it as a friend helping another friend from time to time!” the words felt off to Chara but he was just so sick and tired of being weak! He wanted power! HE WANTED TO MAKE THEM PAY! So he took his hand. Then everything was dark.  
Chara somehow ended up on Miss Toriel’s doorstep and the family welcomed him in with open arms and Chara never felt so confused, they were monsters yet they were nice to him and treated him as if Chara had been a part of their family, it was nice to finally have a family who loves him. Chara found a lot of things had changed since his run-in with the doctor all those nights ago, for example his eyes were no longer dark brown yet they had turned a crimson red that seemed to glow in the dark and it wasn't just that, his body had gotten stronger too and so did his mind as well. When Chara had been taken to the doctor for a daily check-up, the doctor was amazed stating that Chara was one of the most healthy children he has seen. His goat dad always told him that Chara was smart for his age and well gifted that he could be whatever he wanted to be, however, Chara’s future had different plans, as soon as he and his half-brother Asriel enrolled in boarding school for the gifted on the first day they were treated like trash, the two even got mistaken as a couple by one of the female monsters even though Chara treated Asriel like a brother, it felt embarrassing and weird for some reason when someone called them a couple. It was the final straw when the two were walking to their final class, then out of the corner of Chara's eye he saw Asriel get pushed to the ground by a tall blond human and was nearly beaten by her who told him to go back where he came from, that humans do not need monsters. Chara grabbed their hair and pulled them away from Asriel and gave the most creepy smile which scared the girl stiff and Chara giggled at that, “you have a lot of DEAD ENDS let me do you a favor! And cut it out!” so he did, pulling out some clippers from his pocket and started cutting the human girls blond hair off who ran off crying, “CHARA! Was that really necessary?” Asriel muttered as Chara grabbed his hand and helped them up and just shrugged, their dark smile was gone, “ I was only making friends!” Chara smiled sweetly while he stared at Asriel’s cute little snout then ran a hand playing with his fluffy ears, “you’re so fluffy Azzy!” Chara teased and Asirel felt his face heat up upon feeling his step-sibling soft touch.  
Chara laughed at the reaction finding it cute.  
As the two got older Chara found out that the woman who he had cut the hair off of was scared shitless to the point where it got around school but everyone at that point was too scared to report it as well as the other events that would soon follow. It seemed like Chara had finally found what he was good at and had made it number one job to make others assholes and those who stepped out of line at the school suffer. By the final year Chara had proved to be a person you don't ever mess with, for a while Chara was known for pulling harmful pranks at the most and known for his red demon red eyes and his creepy smile, however, there was one day that stood out to Chara when he met Puppy who was lost and alone after Razz had forgotten to pick him up that day. Chara was going to walk on and leave him be, but somehow he felt bad and couldn’t walk away as his red eyes scanned the skinny skeleton who shivered, “hey!” Chara walked up looking thoughtful and sat next to him, Puppy looked up and let out a yelp but seemed to claim down when he looked into Chara’s red eyes, “ um h-hi?” He slowly said blinking, the two seemed to connect right away. It was like they were meant to be friends.  
That was a long time ago, Chara barely saw Puppy anymore ever since he started living with that asshat Razz, Chara only met him once and he already hated him but Puppy seemed pretty happy so Chara held their tongue, he didn't want to ruin his happiness yet lately he started to notice that Puppy was hanging out less and less. He would even spot cuts and bruises on Puppy's arms and body when Chara tried to ask what was wrong, Puppy would brush it off with a weak smile. Around this time Red had earned the title for the king and bully of the school, Chara did not have proof but he had a feeling that Puppy was in danger or begin bullied, however, Chara could be far from the truth. Back in the present, Chara continued to walk back and forth. not liking as the words that papyrus said, replayed in his head, Asriel had seen Chara in this state before when they were younger when Chara had first come to live with them and their mother had told them, “ anyone can be a good person if they try!” suddenly he broke down crying, “no you can’t ..” Chara murmured and seemed to go into a state of shock as he started to cry none stop, Ariel was only 4 at the time and had no idea of what to do, He felt so weak and helpless seeing Chara that way, the only thing he knew was to cry with him, after a while Asgore was able to calm down Chara and they fell asleep. Asriel felt so weak when Chara got to this state of mind even now and It worried him more than anything that he couldn’t calm his half sibling’s mind the small goat monster felt helpless as he continued playing with his thumps waiting for Chara to answer or slow down but he didn’t, he tried again, “ Chara please! Talk to me!” Asriel stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders turning him towards him and straight in the eye, Asriel month hung open when he saw tears running down Chara's face, normally Asriel was the crybaby, Chara never cried. Chara sniffed threw tearful eyes he looked up at Asriel, “ Azzy?” he asked as if just noticing Asriel for the first time that day before Asriel even knew it Chara had wrapped his arms around him and cried into Asriel’s shoulder, Asriel slowly wrapped his arms around Chara held him close, “ You’re not a bad person Chara” he said while running a paw through Chara’s short hair.

All he could do was try and cry with him.


	15. In need of A Hero

Legend says ‘anyone can be a good person if they try, that a group of mighty hero’s come when needed most’  
~~~  
Sans hits the wall and slides down, his skull cracking, he can barely see as he looked up and into the eyes of the emery of the front lines. Sans covered his mouth as he started to cough up blood, he was dying, he felt as though he was sitting in a pile of thorns as he could not move at all, “ y0u Are not PrECeFt!” it spoke standing tall holding a knife in the left and a smirk wide across his face, Sans said nothing only sighing. He was just so tired of trying. Damn was this annoying just dying over and over. He could really use a nap, he didn’t felt like he was in his own body, no, sir, half nightmares like these almost felt like giving up on life itself, He could felt the bloody cut ruin his loose white t-shirt, “heh, guess that’s it, huh?” He feels his soul beating slower and slower with every minute as the monster he saw every night stared confused, “ Don’t say, I didn’t warn ya.” He almost felt as though he had been here before, why? He did not know. Maybe he finally had gone crazy, “ welp,” He said shrugging his shoulders as Sans finally stood up brushing himself off, “ I’m going to grillby’s..” Sans didn’t get far as he took maybe three steps before falling down, with tears falling down. The thing always enjoyed this part, didn’t it? Seeing sans in pain-“ I gRoW BroAD” it said while crossing its arms, Sans head snapped to the thing trying and narrowed his blue eyes at them trying to see who the ender of days was.  
But he only saw a tall shadow with a bored look in place instead of their smile trademark, “ YOU Bore me!” It seemed to tilted his head, “ WHY doN’t you FIGHT BACK! “ it seemed angry and kicked Sans over and took Sans hand and shoved it into the cut into his chest, Sans did not cry out in pain. For it was clear. He was DEAD from the start.  
There is silence  
“No” there is a deep voice, Sans can hear it where has he heard this voice before? It was stern but clear, “ Such a worthless test subject, you bore me!” Sans felt his limp body left off the ground roughly and without care, “ what is that LOOK?” The man grabbed Sans by his collar, “ no PUNS? Such a bore. You are a WASTE, can’t even save my disgrace of a son or the skeleton you love most! How…boring” Sans was speechless as he stared at the tall shadow man skeleton, the ender of days, simply known as-  
A name comes to Sans mind, “ why if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you want to KILL me!” The tall shadow man threw him again, Sans finally hitting his skull against the wall blacking out, “ well…COME AND FIND ME!”  
G@$T34  
All Sans see’s is Purple and blue, it was a blur to him now but the words were clear, “ Don’t give up”  
~~~~  
Sans sprang up in bed with a start, gasping for air as his blue magic started fairing widely, “ STARS HOLY FUCK!” He cursed as his soul began to beat like a steam hammer, Sans suddenly heard a scream, “ ACK!! wh-what, w-what happened?!” when Sans looked beside him he found that Sans outburst had caused Puppy who was sleeping soundly right beside him to jump up and fall out of the bed looking around wildly,” are you okay!?” Sans asked quickly getting out of bed and checking over Puppy, “ y-yea I think so” Puppy was still pretty shaken up but what from Sans could tell he was okay, “ oh thank goodness” Sans sighed hugging Puppy close to him wrapping his arms around his neck feeling himself relax a little knowing Puppy was okay… it was just another nightmare, that’s all it was, everyone was alive. He wasn’t dead.  
Puppy blushed full orange, still not used to close contact with another person if it wasn’t sex, “ did-did you have another nightmare?” He asked after pulling away from Sans, his one eye lighting up a warm orange glow in the dark, Sans could see the worried look that crosses his face. Sans turned away for only moment his blue eyes narrowed at the wall, “ YEA, I did” Sans muttered, “ and I saw the ender of days” Puppy’s eye-sockets widen in horror, “ r-really?! What did you see??” Puppy asked trying to keep his voice down low, “ he was tall and wore a lab coat..his name was-“ Sans mind drew a blank, DAMNIT! He knew it! HE JUST HEARD IT! “ I –I can’t remember “ Puppy blinked, “ You-you can’t remember?” Sans looked down at his hands, “ I do but at the same time I don’t!” He shook his head, “ I know it doesn’t make sense but ….it’s the truth “Sans felt his hand slap against his face as he started to cry out of frustrating, “ heh, stupid right?” Puppy placed a hand on Sans cheek rubbing it, “ it’s okay , don’t st-stress yourself” Sans blushed hard at the warm touch and he lends in sighing, “you always make me feel better darling~”Puppy froze blushing full orange that nearly lit the whole dark room, Sans smiled at that he felt a little better but he still wished he could remember something that could be helpful that could give them some kind of hint of where the ender of days might be. Suddenly he remembered there were two voices in his dream, the words they popped into his head.  
Don’t give up the voice said, he must have been deep in thought because puppy had a worried look on his face when he waved his hand in front of Sans snapping him out of his thoughts, “ what-what is it?” Puppy asked in a worried tone of voice looking at Sans closely trying to read his expression. Sans blinked and looked up, “ sorry, honey...It’s just that- there was another voice it sounded like mine but it also sounds like a mix of our friend frisk” Sans seemed to be mostly talking to himself, “ what did they say?” Puppy asked, “ don’t give up and then-” Sans answered Puppy lend in so close with his eye sockets wide as dinner plates, “ strange, then what happened?” he edged his short blue lover to go on, “ I woke up” Sans said lazily while shrugging and kissed puppy sweetly but pulled away, “ st-stop teasing me!” puppy whimpered as Sans wrapped his arms around his hip bones while laughing, “ sorry hun, I didn’t mean to get under your skin” Puppy blinked but felt a giggle pass his lips, “ it’s okay, I know you were just poking fun at my funny bone S-Sans” Puppy fired back with a pun of his own while smiling, Sans nearly fell over laughing right there, “ Honey please! I don’t have the stomach for this tonight!” Puppy crossed his arms and smirked, “ sorry-sorry, If you can’t sleep I think there is something on skelevision-“ Sans snorted at the terrible pun, “ Oh my god! I didn’t think I could love you anymore then I do now!” Sans suddenly realized what he just said, he covered his mouth and blushed a light blue, “ I mean..er.. shit I-I mean to say-“ He knew how broken Puppy was and how hard it was for him, he should have known better, Sans looked up at Puppy and as he thought he found what looked like mix of surprise and shock, Sans hung his head down low in shame, “I just want you to know…that you don’t have to say it back and I know you’re not ready and I don’t want you to say it just because I said-“  
“ I love you too Sans” 

Sans skull snapped up, eye sockets wide in shock as his month hung wide open, “ you-you said it” was all Sans could think to say, Puppy still looked a little scared but smiled with tears falling down his cheeks, “ I can’t deny I have feelings for you Sans and-and I-I don’t k-know how to explain it any other way” Puppy stuttered as his blushing only got worse, “ I-I am terrified and feel like dying every day but monsters like-like you are worth living for” Sans could feel himself breaking down into tears and then lifted up Puppy into his arms and carried him to bed bridal style, “ S-Sans!” Puppy squeaked and this caused Sans to chuckle, “ let’s go to bed honey, we’ll talk more in the morning” Sans fell asleep as soon his and puppy’s head hit the large pillow they shared.  
~~~~  
The stars were hiding as the moon was not shinning bring like it always did, Edge looked out the window and up into the night sky. Edge was damaged, really damaged Red had spelled it out from point A to Point B, he had backstabbed his own brother by sleeping with Stretch it was wrong of them to ask Red to be part of their family. Edge placed a hand on his swollen magic stomach that held the now large soul, it wasn’t glowing as bright as it had at the start, Edge’s feelings were connected with the baby, whatever he felt the baby felt and right now he felt so ashamed of himself, Red was like a brother to him and Red just told him he wished for Edge to be dead, It would have been easier for Edge to bear if there had been someone to blame..  
When he and Red were growing up, if one of them got in trouble as kids it was so easy to blame one other even to this very day they still fight even more but now it seemed different, he felt so lost because for once it seemed like Edge and Red had no one to blame, which left them at a standpoint. Edge was in the wrong but so was Red, so there really was no one to blame in the end than where did that leave them? His mind was filled with endless questions that he could not answer, he grew frustrated with every passing clouded thought he felt so damaged, Why the actual fuck did Edge have to feel this way? It hurt so damn much, “stop, you’re going to end up having a panic attack at this rate” he felt a hand cup his cheek and head lifts up to meet orange eyes, it was Stretch standing in front of him with baggy eyes sadness was clear on his face, “ DON’T! WE FUCKED UP!” Edge cursed smacking the comforting hand away but not to the point of it coming off as hash, it came off as weak, Stretch still seemed taken back by this, “ I know but Red had no right to talk to you that way-“ “ BULLSHIT! YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO WE ARE DAMAGED! RED RAN AWAY-” Edge yelled shaking his skull, “fine! We’re damaged, really damage but that does not make us wise we’re not special, we’re not different  
We don’t choose who lives or dies” Stretch sat down beside him on the coach, “ let’s take a break, see bad movies maybe sneak a beer and watch TV” Edge glared at him, “ YOU KNOW I CAN’T DRINK!” Stretch chuckled as he placed an arm around him, “ heh, how could I forget, Princess?” Stretched winked at the red stubborn skeleton who just huffed, “we’ll bake brownies or go bowling” Stretch then got down on one knee holding Edge’s hand, “don’t you want to start a life with me?” Edge at first raised an eye but then blushed full red after the question finally sank in, “ I could be good with you, if you just let me in princess” Stretch fingers entwined with Edge’s, “ people hurt us” “ OR THEY VANISH” Stretch seemed to shrug as his thump ran across Edge’s middle finger, “ your right! It really blows! “ the two are silent then edge breaks the ice, “ WE COULD G-GO TO PROM NIGHT TOO? “ Edge seemed to be blushing at the idea him, the great Edge wearing a dress, not that anyone would dare make fun of him, Stretch smiled softly, “ maybe even dancing?” ” YOU MEAN I WOULD DANCE AND YOU WOULD JUST SIT THERE AND EAT ALL NIGHT?” Edge shot an accusing glare at the lazy skeleton who merely shrugged, “hey! Its hard work begin a lazy stack of bones give me some credit princess” Stretch whined laying his head against Edge’s round swollen belly listening to the soul’s heartbeat, it soft but it was there. Stretch could tell it was most likely a boy, “YOU’RE IMPOSSIBLE!” Edge said crossing his arms suddenly his bad puns senses started going off as Stretch sat up with one hand resting against his chin as he gave that big cheesy chin, “ don’t you mean I’m-“ “ DON’T YOU DARE!” Edge glared, “ im-pasta-able!” “ OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Edge yelled but could feel his mouth breaking out into a smile, “ you love it” “ SHUT UP, I KNOW AND I HATE IT!” Edge smiled as they both chuckled.  
Edge forgot what it was like to laugh, “YEA, WE’RE SO DAMAGED ““I know right but we can’t help who we fall in love with, just give Red time he’ll come around I promise” “I WANT TO BE WITH YOU “ Edge was never good with sweet things, it was never his goal to be the sweet talker if anything he was known for keeping to himself unless someone pissed him off, Edge never really dated anyone aside from Red. For the very reason that all the monsters and humans were too scared to ask him out and two he never felt the spark or had time to such none sense , however the words seemed to touch Stretch’s very soul as he pulled out what looked like a skull plastic ring that you get from a vending machine at restaurant, “ it’s not much but it will do until I can buy a wedding band” Edge watched as the piece of plastic slid perfectly around his ring finger, “ I SUPPOSE I CAN HOLD ON TOO IT “ Stretch seemed really surprised to see red tears in Edge’s eyes, “ are you cryin-“ “ I’M NOT CRYING YOU ARE CRYING!” this only made Stretch laugh, he sat down beside Edge and pulled him into his lap and held him close and Edge let him in, “ I can tell you are sleepy, rest your eyes” Stretch said looking down at the barley awake soon to be mommy skeleton, Edge gave yawn and shake of his head, “ BUT I AM NOT SLEEPLY” Edge murmured lending his head against Stretch’s shoulder causing the orange skeleton to smile, “ yes you are” “ NO I’M NOT” Edge shook his head slowly then yawned one last time passing out and drifting off into a deep slumber.  
Stretch let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding then looked down at his beloved and noticed the heavy bags from long nights and how the red stubborn skeleton refused to rest in peace, Stretch could feel his soul sinking knowing the great and terrible Edge never found peace even in sleep. Stretch placed a hand on Edge’s skull and slowly cradled him, he couldn’t let him stay here alone, “you really are stubborn Edge-lord” He kissed his forehead and stood up carrying Edge out the door leaving everything behind as he headed back to his dorm room his left eye lighting the way while still cradling the pregnant skeleton in his arms.  
~~~~  
Blue would sneak a peek at the emo dark brunette every few minutes while grading his papers at the same time making small chit chat, he really shouldn’t be doing this, spending time with a student after school was deeply frowned on, it was so out of character for him. Blue should have learned his lesson from the last time he tried something so careless. It wasn’t like there were any signs either, everyone warned him.. Stretch knew, of course, his only little brother knew they were family. Blue tired so very hard to ignore his feelings, when would he learn? He had only met frisk at the beginning of the school year and had asked if they could hang out, not seeing any harm even though he had only run into frisk only twice he had grown fond of her, he could feel his soul beating for her even now. She was perfect in his eyes, while he questioned her style he did not judge her for it, she was still frisk and helped so many students in need but most of all he loved with her smile. Blue felt a blue blush tilt his cheeks as he watched her smile at him, his soul stop at he came to the realization that he was in love with a student, oh he tried so hard to push away those unwanted those just hand out as friends would. He was a teacher and Frisk was the student, he was supposed to set an example by following the golden rule and show from right and wrong, not breaking them! His mind and heart were at battle with each other.  
He tried so hard to hide it from his little brother from the world but sooner or later Blue knew Stretch would found out his crush, while his little brother was lazy and would not pick up his own dirty socks off the floor to save his own life. He could read others like a book even on his bad days; it was like a curse more than a blessing at times. Blue had been successful at the beginning, but Blue’s luck finally ran out one day when he found out his brother had been sneaking off to have sex with Edge, it was needless to say unholy in his eyes, he had to clean the dorm one from head to toe until the wallpaper was nearly coming off from the half bottle of bleach. Stretch around that time had started routine of leaving and not returning till the next day or two days at most at a time wearing the same outfit as soon as he would come home and he would wreck of sex and smoke, when asked where he was going, stretch did not lie, he told blue that he was going to see Edge and made an off-handed joke, blue did not like the idea of Edge and stretch going behind Red’s back, it was wrong and he taught Stretch better. Blue warned him but Stretch did not listen but told him he would be carful, so blue let it be for three months until Stretch started to change, he would not go out anymore he would just go out to his classes then come home and sit there staring at his phone and would ask blue if there was any missed calls on the home phone or if edge had stopped by, of course blue had not seen any sign of the skeleton but he told his brother he would let him know if he saw the tall red skeleton, while blue enjoyed having Stretch home.. he worried about him and it only got worse, Stretch didn’t sleep anymore it seemed his mind would only run on one thing and that was EDGE. Blue finally put his foot down when Stretch took up to drinking and would even start talking back to his own brother! he had to put his foot down one day when he found Stretch looking at his phone drunk waiting while smoking a cigarette and Blue finally told Stretch he needed to stop this! It was wrong and he had to make his brother see the truth it wasn’t too late to do the right thing, “Brother you are not going out!”He warned taking the phone from him, “give me my phone back bro” Stretch glared and hissed at him for the first time in never. Blue shook his head, “ no! you will get it back when you finally see that playing games is just going to get you in trouble-“ “ your one to talk” Stretch murmured and Blue blinked surprised at his brother tone of voice, “ this has got to stop! What’s gotten into you? What are you talk-“Stretch stood up, “I’m not the one who’s going out and hanging out with an underage student, I’m not the one who slept with a student and got caught! I didn’t lose my job and had to lie to my family!” Blue felt a lump grow in his throat as he took in every word, they both stood there in silence, his eye sockets blank. Blue did not want him to know for the very fact that his little brother would think of him as a bad person, “you’re going to get caught if you keep this up Blue! I’m not a little kid anymore! “He grabbed his phone from blue’s weak grip and stormed out, as far as Blue knew they were on none-speaking terms. It had been a few days since then, Stretch had not returned home, Blue did not what to do at this point. He wanted to love her but he did not want to lose her like he did before at his last job before blue had started teaching at the gifted school, he was teaching at a human school where he met a nice young student, he was young and stupid thinking it was love they shared but it was more out lust if anything, Blue, and the student had gotten caught one day having sex over the desk in the break room after school.  
Parents of the said student found out and were not too happy, they blamed Blue for everything and the student even made up lies telling the school he was raped and used by Blue which the head of school threaten to fire him right on the spot and told him he could never EVER see the student again and if he was caught doing this sort of thing again, they would send him to JAIL with no hope of bail. Blue had worked so hard and told so many lies to get the job and get his baby brother into the school for the gifted, it was hard for him out there but Blue knew it would be worth it if stretch could be going to school for the well gifted. Was it worth it?  
He thought so, but looking back on it, Blue regrets everything and he honestly needed a friend right now even if it was frisk, he didn’t want to be alone right now. He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder and he tensed up at the warmth, when he turned to address the person who had snapped him out of his daydreaming, his blue eyes met soft brown ones that were covered by long bangs of hair, ‘my dear friend blue are you okay?’ Frisk moved her hands as she looked worriedly at her friend. Blue merely was about to say something when his train of thought was broken by a knock at the door, “ huh? Who could that be at this hour?”Blue said as he noted the time being passed curfew for students, normally all students would be turned in and should be in their dorms but Blue felt a wave of shame wash over him… he could still look at her and help her with her studies and he could also still like her. Blue looked over at frisk, “ are you expecting anyone?” Frisk shook her head as in no, Blue stood up and gathered what bravery he had then match up to the door and answered it, only surprised to find the last skeleton at his doorstep.  
“ hey bro..” Stretch stood there carrying a sleeping pregnant Edge, wait…Pregnant!? Blue was pointed at the sleeping Edge, “ is..is that Edge?” was all he could ask, Stretch merely chuckled, “ yea, mind if I come in?” Stretch asked sheepishly, “ I think we need to talk”


	16. Wiser and Older

Ever since they were small skeletons they would tell each other everything. Blue was always the big brother that did everything and Stretch was the little Brother that was lazy but aside from this, they stuck together like glue. Years passed and changed the time, so did Stretch’s outlook on life and the way he saw everything, he often wondered what made them grow apart? Well maybe it was all part of growing up, maybe it was how different their hopes and dreams had become. Blue was a hard working Skeleton that had completed with a master's degree in teaching all on his own while raising a younger brother, Stretch on the other hand although lazy, had struggled through hell in middle school and Blue helped or more begged the gifted school to let his slow younger brother in, Stretch at first felt ashamed that he was the reason Blue had to work for double classes but that was just the icing on cake after he found out the real reason they had to switched schools, it was this reason that Stretch believed caused a train reaction for their bond to break. Stretch was still in middle school while his big brother just fresh out of college as a 2-year teacher as far as Stretch knew. That is until Stretch started to hear the stories and written words on the bathroom walls from a student who pro-calmed that, ‘Mr. Blue and Him had been sleeping together over the desk’, Stretch couldn’t wrap his skull around it, there was no way his big brother would do something so low! And second of all even if it was true Blue would have told him. Wouldn’t he? 

That’s when he started to open his eyes as he started to notice the little things that were off when he would ask grown-up questions, Blue just seemed to tiptoe over the subject with a white lie here and there or he would change the subject altogether. Stretch finally gave up on talking to Blue, it just stressed him out the more he thought about it as he entered into his teens, Blue still treated Stretch like a little kid, He would lie to cover his tracks and it honestly pissed Stretch off to no end at times that Blue wasn’t honest with him anymore, it made Stretch feel like he couldn’t trust his own flesh and bone, it was like his option didn’t matter to Blue. Stretch lost his V-Card on the last day of middle school in the locker room, he felt nothing it was weird to him but maybe it was just because it was sex and nothing more? He found the dating life just wasn’t his style, Stretch had started smoking at the start of high school because he just didn’t give shit anymore, around this time he had met Edge and Papyrus they were his first best friends they connected just like that. It was like finding your twin only one of them was sweet while the other was a sexy uptight princess, heh, who knew that Stretch would ever fall head over heels for someone like Edge and Stretch never would have thought he would miss Edge’s nagging so much, “ so you didn’t know?” Blue finally asked after hearing Stretch’s story, not looking at all happy at the fact that his brother had gotten Edge pregnant but at the same time Stretch could tell he was happy to see his baby brother back home and to be honest Stretch felt a little homesick too, “ no I swear I didn’t, He didn’t tell me until a day ago “ Stretch answered honestly, He didn’t blame Edge who had been avoiding him out of fear and only just now told him he was having a baby, “ I’m sorry bro, I didn’t mean to run away like that-” “ It’s alright little brother, what you said needed to be said "Blue had a sad smile on his face, “ I should be more honest with you, I realized you're not little anymore and I've been thinking. You and Edge can stay here for long as you need too! "Blue seemed to almost shout but tired to keep his voice under control as to not wake Edge who was sleeping in the other room while Frisk was making Tea, “Thanks bro...Edge doesn’t really have anyone right now, he fakes it that he’s fine but really he’s just done with everything” Stretch looked down at his worn down sneakers feeling so tired and damaged from everything, “ Remember when we were small kids and would talk all night?” Blue tried to change the subject, “ would you like some tea and just talk?” Stretch seemed surprise at this but smiled, “ I would really like that bro” for the first time Stretch didn’t feel like he needed a smoke. 

 

_____ 

The next morning Papyrus had not gotten a wink of sleep every time he tired he would feel everything that Red felt. It was a pain, he felt it in his soul and years of someone who was used to begin broken and tossed aside is what he felt and it was then he was reminded the two had ‘bonded’ yesterday in the restroom. Papyrus had never felt this way about any monster or human before, he had read in human story books when he was baby bones about two humans, the tall handsome prince would kill the ugly monster and would save the princess falling in love and living happily ever after. Papyrus would find himself daydreaming about finding his own night and shining armor which to his surprise seemed to be Red who had been a bully to him for the past year so if this was a story Red would be the beast who’s trying to stop the hero but that’s not the case Red was the anti-hero that stolen Papyrus heart and at the end of it, Papyrus could even now feel Red’s still beating soul he could even feel the cracks, the tears , and the pain, his long slender fingers tapped against the table as he sat at his desk lost in thought, Papyrus was at a loss to what to do, Chara had told him to NEVER see Red again and to cut all ties with him.Well. Looks like Papyrus can’t do that, he and Red were now connected and nothing can undo a bond...Papyrus felt guilt, he felt so selfish for doing this. He was supposed to be Edge’s friend and yet here he was messing around with his brother, “ WHAT I AM GOING TO DO..” he sighed but finally stood up grabbing Red’s notes that he had been reading over finally making up his mind, finals and Prom was this Friday and it was Wednesday...He was running out of time. Now is the time to act! With the look of determination, Papyrus rushed out of his room and left a note on the fridge telling Sans he would be home late! He was on a mission and with that he ran out the door only to stop as he came face to face with Red who was standing on his front doorstep with his hand in midair as soon their eyes met Red started to stutter and blushing acting like a goofball in front of his crush, "err, Hey” “ um HI RED” Papyrus offered a small smile to lift the mood, Red felt his soul flutter at the sight of that sweet smile that could melt any heart. Red had to look away to keep himself from smiling like a fool, the two stood there for what felt like forever until Papyrus broke the ice, “WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME-” “ go on say it” Red groaned, “call me ass-hat If you want, I’m not gonna stop you” Papyrus blinks looking taken back, “ WHY-WHY WOULD I DO THAT?” Red looked up at him shocked at how nice papyrus was to him, “ you mean your not mad about yesterday I tired too-” Papyrus blushed full bright orange as he felt his knees grow weak at the thought of how they bonded but he also remembered Red had nearly killed himself yesterday because of the bullying and mocking thanks to METTATON! he found himself smiling a sad smile at Red for thinking that Papyrus would be mad over something so silly, “ NO IM NOT MAD, I’M A LITTLE SAD AND I DO NOT KNOW WHERE WE STAND IN ‘THE DATING?’ BUT I THINK I UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL NOW” Papyrus placed a hand over his soul, “ YOUR SOUL HAS BEEN HURTING FOR SO LONG AND IT’S HURTS ME BECAUSE I FEEL EVERY PAIN YOU FEEL” Red seems to be speechless at this because he also had been going through similar feelings and, to tell the truth, to hear that Papyrus didn’t know how to feel about them kinda hurt but Red really wasn’t sure himself, however, he did know one thing, he really had it bad for Papyrus but the main question was did Papyrus like, like him? He could feel Papyrus soul beating with joy and LOVE just pouring out to him and only him, this brought a smile to his face, “heh, I guess you can tell I an’t good with my feelings, like you are it‘s not my style to act like some lovesick puppy but...if I was, I would say I don’t regret what we did sweetheart” the nickname just sort of slipped out without a second thought which caused Red to blush as he pulled his hoodie over his head feeling embarrassed to which Papyrus giggled at and gave a kiss on the cheek which only caused Red to flush a deeper red. Papyrus then sadly handed Red his Notes for his paper which reminded him sadly of what he going to do, “ HERE ARE YOUR FINAL NOTES FOR YOUR PAPER AND-AND I GUESS YOU CAN GO HOME-” Red cut him off, “ at the risk of sounding like a jackass, I didn’t come here for notes...Er, I really need your help with finals it’s due and I’m screwed man” it can’t be that bad, if Papyrus looked over what Red had so far he was sure that could turn in before the deadline, “ DO YOU NEED ME TO LOOK IT OVER? “ He asked, Red gave a big fake toothy grin, “ heh, um well..” he started to sweat as he rubbed the back of his neck, “ Actually -I haven’t even started on it...” He groaned seeing the shock look on Papyrus’s face, “ I am so fucked!” He cursed out loud as his skull fell into his hands, he could feel a headache coming on, “I’m going to fail and get kicked out of school!” Red would have jumped for joy at the chance to leave this shitty school however, Papyrus might just be the reason he wants to stay and didn’t want to screw things up, “ IT’S OKAY RED! WHAT DAY IS YOUR PAPER DUE?” Papyrus asked there was still hope that they could get it done in time, Red seemed to freeze up for a split moment as he answered, ”8 am... tomorrow” Papyrus crossed his arms hearing this as he looked sadly at Red, Papyrus knew which one he was talking about they had the same class and Papyrus had finished his early and it took papyrus two days, “ OH DEAR, IT’S FOURTEEN PAGES LONG” Red threw his head back and grown out in agony, “ I am so screwed! I knew I should have gotten it done but things ha-have just been so crazy, with us, Edge and just damn!” Red was mad, mostly mad at himself than anything, Papyrus placed a hand on his shoulder calming him down and an idea made its way into Papyrus mind, “ I KNOW RED, I KNOW! BUT MAYBE WE CAN PULL AN ALL NIGHTER!” Papyrus said aloud smiling at red hoping the idea would at least cheer him up, no such luck as Red just huffed and shrugged, “ don’t matter, it’s gonna be shit no matter what I write” Papyrus finally put his foot down, “ HEY NOW NONE OF THAT! I’LL EVEN HELP YOU!” “ r-really?” Red seemed to feel a little bit better after hearing he wouldn’t be alone, “ DON’T GET ALL EXCITED, IM NOT WRITING YOUR PAPER!” Papyrus warned placing his hands on his hips while eyeing Red who held up his hands in defeat, “ wow, I wouldn’t dream of it, babe! I totally wasn’t thinking that..I swear!” Papyrus blushed for a moment at the pet name but cleared his throat, “ I CAN GIVE YOU SOME GUIDANCE LIKE ALWAYS WHEN YOU'RE DONE WITH YOUR DAFT!” Papyrus spoke with a firm tone, Red thought this over and nodded agreeing, “ well It’s better than nothing, okay you got your self a deal! It's a date then-” Red caught himself as he started to stutter over his words again, ‘ when will I learn to shut up!’ he cursed at himself and would have kicked his own ass if he could for acting like such a dork. Papyrus just seemed to ponder at this, ‘a date..?’ it was an interesting thought but the tall skeleton wouldn’t even know where to start, for he had never been on date himself he almost did at one time but that’s as far as he got, “ A DATE YOU SAY? VERY WELL! SHOULD WE MET AT YOUR PLACE OR MINE AFTER DINNER?” Papyrus spoke cheerfully as he smiled down at Red, “ can we meet up at your place..? Things are kinda crazy at my crib right now.” Red wasn’t lying but he wasn’t about to let papyrus in on the whole story, He wasn’t ready. He had been avoiding Edge and Stretch for the past two days now, like hell he was going to come crawling home to them! He'd rather crashed at his so-called friend's place (they were nothing more than a couple brain dead mutts anyways) until he was done with his classes and got the hell out of there because he was sick of it all...well not everything. He looked up and into those light orange soft eyes that held nothing but a sweet and kind soul, “ OF COURSE! WE SHALL WORK AS A TEAM! JUST LIKE DR.ALPHYS AND DR. UNYDNE!” Papyrus said remembering the memory fondly of when his father had taken Papyrus with him to a meeting where he had the honor to meet Dr. Alphys and Dr. Unydne and see first-hand of their newest project to which his father the great Dr.gaster who seemed needless to say not happy with the results, it had ended up with him firing Dr. Unydne and almost did the same with Dr. Aphys but Gaster after looking over it had to give her credit and decided to keep her and take the credit for the secret project, when Papyrus would ask about said project Gaster would act as though he wasn’t there or would tell him he wasn’t important enough to know about it, the worst was Papyrus hearing from his own father that he wasn’t smart enough and wished he had never ‘created’ him, Papyrus tired so very hard to earn his father’s praise but it seems like he was only a burden to him, “ who?” Papyrus was snapped out of his thoughts as he blinked twice looking at Red who had puzzled look over his face, “ um FORGET IT” Papyrus said finding his reaction funny as he gave a light laugh, “ er, whatever I got a few things to get done right, I’ll see you later sweetheart” Red felt his soul BUMP as he saw Papyrus blush at the nickname, ‘he’s so cute’ “ um SURE! JUST BRING YOUR BOOKS AND A PENCIL! “Papyrus stuttered but smiled none the less and Red did the same, “ you’re the greatest man I really owe you! Thanks so much!” Papyrus just waved it off as nothing, “ THINK NOTHING OF IT-JUST DON’T MESS AROUND RED. YOU’RE GONNA NEED EVERY MINUTE YOU CAN GET!” with that in mind Red left and Papyrus went back inside feeling like his soul would jump out of his rib cage. ‘ so, I just invited Red to a Study date at my place’ ‘ This is totally just me helping a student in need, it’s for his benefit..right?’ somehow Papyrus seemed like he wasn’t so sure. 

Papyrus sighed and went on back to his room to take a shower to kill some time. 

 

LATER THAT NIGHT … 

 

“ H-He's pretty lucky your so forgiving Papyrus” Puppy said while tapping his fingers at the table with his left while the other played with the oversized hoodie that he borrowed from his boyfriend Sans, “ I don’t think I would have been so nice-nice, I’d probably be too scared” “I don’t know. I still think this is a huge mistake” Sans poured two cups of coffee while making a sour face at the mere thought of Papyrus begin bullied only for Red to suddenly change? Sans big-brother mode was turned all the way up as he was nearly foaming at the mouth, he would kill Red if he laid one finger on Papyrus! “ He should learn a lesson from this” Papyrus looked at Sans confused at that statement, “ WHAT LESSON? “ “ that you don’t pick a bone with the wrong tutor! Get dunked on!” Sans laughed as Papyrus groaned hearing the pun while Puppy giggled, “ YOU TWO PROMISED NO MORE PUNS!” He yelled, “ your smiling paps” “ I KNOW AND I HATE IT!” Papyrus sighed, “ JOKES AND PUNS ASIDE, IM JUST HAPPY HE’S FINALLY COMING AROUND AND HE’S PUTTING IN THE EFFORT, SANS” the doorbell sounded and papyrus looked up at the clock, right on time, “ I’LL GET IT!” Papyrus said and went to answer the door before Sans could have a chance too, “Hey-Hey sweetheart, I really appreciate you helping me out like this” Red said as he walked in holding his black backpack full of books and a laptop in the other hand, Sans and Puppy looked at each other hearing the nickname, ‘sweetheart?’ this did not sit well with Sans as it only made him glare at Red, thinking of what did the red short skeleton want with sweet Papyrus, “ Ahem!” Sans cleared his throat as he and Puppy appeared right beside them staring Red down, “ OH! SANS, PUPPY, THIS IS RED-” “ I know we met before” Sans smirked as he recalled when Red hissed at him because Sans had waved at Edge, he found it really funny, “ So Red Fell The Skeleton, I hear your tough shit-” Papyrus groaned at the way Sans was acting, “ SANS PLEASE!” He begged but his please falls on death ears, “ Red quick who won the world series in 1997!” Sans had a smug look on his face as Red shrugged, “ I dunno-” “ HA! You don’t know!” Sans pointed a finger out shouting with glee until papyrus spoke, “ BUT SANS I DON’T KNOW ETHER” Sans blinked and looked at Puppy who shrugged, “ you-you got me Sans” Red smirked, “ looks like you got US! Why don’t you tell us since you know so much” Sans opened his mouth and was about to answer but realized...he didn’t know the answer. Sans mouth hung open for a while before answering, “ well-I don’t know either?” He rubbed the back of his neck as he felt embarrassed while papyrus sighed annoyed, “ SANS ENOUGH ALREADY!” Papyrus warned as he crossed his arms glaring down at Sans. Finally Sans gave one last look that said, ‘I’m watching you BUDDY!’ then went back to his lazy self and he along with Puppy went back into the kitchen. Papyrus sighed but lead Red quickly to his room before his roommates or Sans could stop them, “ SORRY ABOUT THAT... SANS CAN BE LIKE A OVER PROTECTIVE BIG BROTHER AT TIMES” Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck as he hoped he didn’t upset his friend and maybe future boyfriend Red. Red sat his backpack by Papyrus’s desk and looked around it was as he remembered it a simple room with a shower and one bed, Red could tell Papyrus was a clean freak there were no clothes on the floor and no mess in sight, the smell of honey and vanilla hit him, which sent blood down to his groin making him hard, it was like a drug that ran through his veins, he was hooked, ‘it smells just like him..damn it’s so good I could just..’ Red felt a smug smile tug at his lips as he recalled how he calmed Papyrus’s V-card right in this room and how Papyrus would moan his name over and over as he fucked his brains out, he was proud, “ Heh, your room is very ..” was what the word he was looking for? “ clean, yea that’s it” Papyrus smiled at the comment happy Red was not upset, “ OH THANK YOU! I CAN’T STAND A DIRTY ROOM!” Red nearly drooled as an image of papyrus, begging Red to not look at his swollen pussy because it was DIRTY, “ heh, heh, yea real dirty” He spoke under his breath as he eyed papyrus closely who was closing the door, he could smell Papyrus’s from here he smelt just like his room, it was toxic to Red’s very soul as he felt he could barely control himself right then, Papyrus didn’t notice at first because he had his back turned, “ ALRIGHT! LET’S SEE WHAT YOU GOT” papyrus said after closing his bedroom door they wouldn’t be bothered while they were studying-” alright” Red spoke in a husky tone as he grabbed Papyrus by the hips and pulls the tall skeleton down close and kisses him. Papyrus eyes widen in shock and blushed hard as he felt the unexpected sensation of Red’s erection against Papyrus’s thigh, however he pulls back his face blushing full orange, “ THIS-THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! “ Red didn’t back down as he only stepped closer, “ can we just..please?” He kissed papyrus once more breathing against his neck which caused a shiver to run down Papyrus’s spine, “ I won’t be able to think of anything else other then your beautiful body” he buries his face into Papyrus’s neck and groans, “ HEY..I...LET ME JUST-!” Papyrus turned his head away as he tried to protest against his urges and ignored how Red was turning him on, “AW come on Babe” Red whimpered and ran his hands down Papyrus’s back but Papyrus shook his head, “ RED YOU ONLY HAVE TONIGHT TO WRITE 14 PAGES OR ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE OKAY WITH FAILING?!” Red sighed trying again, “ look I know I was suppose to have the stupid daft done but things have been fucked up the past few days just let the learning desk take care of it” Red whined again, Papyrus finally crossed his arms and huffed, “ ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU DID THE READING, YOU CAN STILL DO IT! YOU HAVE ONLY..” Papyrus looked the clock sitting on his night desk then back at Red, ” 13 HOURS UNTIL YOU EMAIL YOUR TEACHER, CORRECT?” Red smiled darkly as he slipped his hand under papyrus light v-neck shirt which caused Papyrus to give a light moan, “ COME-COME RED! YOU CAN DO THIS, YOU’VE GOT THE OUT-AH!LINE! THE OUT-AH!LINE! YOU CAN WRITE IT AND I’LL LOOK OVER IT!” Red licks the side of papyrus skull then sucks on his neck and starts to bite it causing Papyrus to squeak but with much willpower he pulled away from the magic hands, ” OKAY HOW ABOUT THIS! YOU FINISHED THE PAPER AN-AND-” Red smirked lending in showing off his sharp golden tooth, “ Aannd?” He asked sounding out the word long and hard causing Papyrus to blush shyly, “ WE CAN DO SOMETHING FUN AFTERWARDS” “ something fun huh?" Red seemed to be pleased with this and finally backed off on Papyrus, “ I’m a hold you too that sweetheart” Papyrus almost feels like he made a deal with a demon.


	17. So This is What Love Feels Like?

Red doesn't know if he's ever been this motivated to finish an assignment before or ever. If the truth were to be told even when he was with Edge he couldn't bring himself to finish his homework, Red would just half-ass it or pay some nerd to do it...Edge knew it but Red also knew that Edge had stopped expecting anything from him but would try and point Red in the right diction (or more forced Red too). Red guessed that path lead straight to Papyrus but still this didn't change much it wasn't his fault that Edge got knocked up this very fact only made him upset, the only thing that was maybe Red's fault was the fact the two ever since they were kids would fight over the little things and that maybe Red can be pain in the ass at times. Okay, so what Red said may had been a bit harsh but it doesn't change the fact that Edge knew Red loved him and even though Edge made it clear he didn't feel the same way and Red wasn't stupid he knew Edge was seeing someone, however, it didn't make it any less painful, he had nearly ended it all right there! He felt so ashamed losing control like that, he couldn't thank Papyrus enough for saving his life. Red even know wonders why Papyrus would even bond with him or put up with someone like Red? Maybe Red did make Papyrus life a living hell but thinking back Red feels ashamed of himself when he realized, he was just jealous because Papyrus was everything he wasn't and was friends with Edge...It honestly hurt to see that Papyrus made Edge smile like that, something Red could never do only a couple of times before Edge's mom died but after SHE left, Red no matter what he did could not bring back that smile. Until Papyrus and that drugged up hippie walked into the picture, he never had anything against Stretch because the tall skeleton who was taller than Edge was a nobody just like Papyrus was ( This was Red's thoughts when he first met the two or more followed Edge everywhere he went until he started to noticed Edge had made 'friends') The boss would fight with Stretch 24\7 hours a day which made Red turned a blind eye, the two hated each other and to Red the drug head was not Edge's type or so he thought at the time... until he found out about the rumors then Edge's dropped this bombshell on him like it wasn't a big deal! Does Red regret what he said? At the time no he didn't because he was pissed but...remembering the tears in Edge's eyes, he just felt like an ass the last thing he wanted to do was make Edge cry or upset (too late for that). He sighed putting his mind back on his laptop as he sat at Papyrus's desk typing up his daft. It was needless to say halfway done and by the looks of it, he barely even started. He groaned and turned giving papyrus one last hopeful look and in return Papyrus gave him a thumbs up. The tall skeleton was sitting on the bed with a textbook in hand reading through the pages as he watched Red at work, " GOOD LUCK!" He says with glee and with that Red went back to work and Papyrus goes back to his book. 

 

LATER THAT NIGHT... 

 

The dorm is silent, not a sound can be heard. Sans and Puppy went to bed hours ago, It's so silent Papyrus struggles to keep his eyelids open as he sits on the soft bed, a yawn passes his lips as his eye sockets grow heavy almost shutting until he hears snoring and snaps his eyes open looking at the energy cans that littered room with a knocked out Red his head sleeping against the keyboard. Papyrus quickly thinks of some way to wake the litterbug skeleton than an idea formed into his skull as he knew only one person that could keep Red up and Edge was that very person so clearing his voice he put on his best impression of his best friend, " RED GET UP YOU LAZY BONES!" Papyrus growled in a deep voice almost nailing Edge's voice on the head but anyone could tell it needed work, also it caused Papyrus to coughed a bit, Papyrus will never understand how the dark skeleton pulls it off without hurting his voice. Red head snapped up eyes wide open, " I'M UP! I'M UP BOSS?? Oh it's just you" Red looked around freaking out but seeing only Papyrus he glared, " SORRY RED BUT IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO WAKE YOU UP" " it's fine..what time is it?" Red asked rubbing one eye then looking at the clock on the nightstand, "3 AM, LET ME KNOW IF YOU NEED ANY HELP" Papyrus says as he sits back down on the soft bed with red race cars on the sheets, Red only nodes and goes back to typing on the laptop. 

 

4 AM 

 

Papyrus sleeps softly as he snuggles against the warm large pillow as someone spoons him, he almost thinks he is in a dream and he goes deeper without a care in the world, He sighs dreamily, " I COULD SLEEP LIKE THIS FOREVER" someone whispers into Papyrus's slender neck, " me too" Wait. Papyrus snapped open his eyes and he sat up in bed realizing this wasn't a dream and that Red had fallen asleep, " RED?! GET UP! GET UP!!" He shakes Red awake, who sets up in bed with an annoyed groan from begin awoken from his deep sleep, " Uugh! Huh? Wha? " Red muttered rubbing the sand from his eye sockets and looking up to find an annoyed Papyrus, " WHAT HAPPENED?!" He demanded Red, " well I kept on passing the fuck out and ..you were laying there, looking so bea-beautiful and peaceful, I crawled in bed to rest my eyes and ... I guess I ended up spooning you" Red stuttered and blushed lightly while Papyrus blushed lightly at the comment, " YOU THINK I'M BEAUTIFUL? "Papyrus asked while playing with his fingers and Red nodded not breaking eye contact with Papyrus, " AND-AND YOUR PAPER?" Papyrus trying to stick to the task at hand, " well...I got the draft done" Red said rubbing the back of his neck, " THAT'S WONDERFUL! I'LL LOOK IT OVER RIGHT NOW!" Papyrus makes a move to get up, " can't I just sent it as is?" Papyrus rolled his eyes and looks at the time 4:30 there's not much time left if they just half-ass it Red will never pass, " NO RED" Papyrus said trying to get up again but Red grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into his arms, "Just... Stay in Bed with me, I'm sure it's fine babe" Through an act of willpower Papyrus breaks free of the magic spell and plops down at his desk and opens Red's laptop and looks over the draft. 

Red falls back asleep. 

 

6 AM 

 

Papyrus shakes Red awake and the short grump awakens from his sleep, " WAKE UP RED I'M DONE! MAKE THESE CHANGES AND THEN EMAIL IT TO MISS. MUFFET! HURRY!" Papyrus spoke quickly handing Red the paper, Red curses but grabbed the paper and sits up, " shit dude! Wha-what time is it?" Papyrus quickly pushed him out of the bed, " 6 AM! WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" Papyrus made sure Red was at the laptop, " ugh! Do I have too!? the bitch won't care if I send it as is!" Red wasn't a morning person that much was clear, he was a grump when it came down to it. Papyrus huffed as he crossed his arms, "THEN YOU WOULD BE PROVING HER RIGHT WOULDN'T YOU?" Papyrus raised an eye at Red who glared back but couldn't say anything, " RED IF YOU CAN WRITE THIS PAPER YOU WOULD BE PROVING THAT YOU CAN DO IT!" Papyrus spoke cheerfully with his fist raised high in the air, ' he's such a dork but he's right' Red thought this as he cracked his knuckles, " alright Papyrus you're on!" Red said proudly pump up by Papyrus's pep talk and started to type away faster than light itself. 

Papyrus is exhausted. He immediately crawls into bed, snuggling into the covers and snuffing his pillow which smells just like Red, Papyrus would be so wet if he wasn't so sleepily and then everything goes black as Papyrus enters into a deep dream. 

 

 

MORNING 

 

" Hello my sleeping angel" someone calls right next to the bed and Papyrus slowly opens his eyes finding a sexy red-eyed crimson demon licking his lips while staring down at Papyrus. He almost feels like this demon is going to kiss him and Papyrus is sure he is dreaming but he looks again and finds it is only Red and it's Morning, He yawns sitting up feeling refreshed, " WHAT TIME IS IT?" He asked Red while looking around and stretching his bones listening to them pop into place, " 8:30" Red said smugly, "YOU'RE DONE?" Papyrus blinked surprised at this, " Yup with half hour to spare" He shrugged, " it was no big deal" " THAT'S GREAT YOU CUT IT CLOSE BUT YOU DID IT! IM SO PROUD OF YOU!" Papyrus smiles happy and hugs Red, " I-I don't know Papyrus what if ...it sucks?" Red looked scared as he backed away from Papyrus who shook his head at the thought, " YOUR DAFT IS FINE AND IF YOU DID THE CHANGES THAT I SHOWED YOU THEN I BET YOU DID GREAT!" " Thanks sweetheart I don't know what I would have done without you" Papyrus giggles a this, " WELL YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR DORM FOR SOME SHUT EYE-" Red seems to give an evil chuckle at this as he smirks a mischievous cat-like grin, " that's funny" Papyrus feels his cheeks turn a light orange glow, he has a strange feeling about this, " WHAT-WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" He asked tilting his head to the side keeping his confused eyes on the Red skeleton, " me going back to my dorm" he steps up to the shy skeleton who sat frozen on the bed. Red says nothing eyeing him like a wolf, the air is thick with tension, Papyrus looks down and finally notices the large glowing red bulge in Red's baggy basketball shorts, ' oh my..' Papyrus quickly looks back up at Red before he notices Papyrus staring, he didn't want to be rude However Red licked his lips showing off his tough pricing, Red knew Papyrus was watching and he was going to tense him. Papyrus tries to clear his voice as he shyly looks down, " OR IF-IF YOU WANT YOU CAN-CAN STAY HERE? " Papyrus voice could barely speak above a whisper. Red seemed to stroke his chin still keeping his eyes locked with Papyrus enjoying every moment, " Huh, you know it's the weirdest thing" he takes another step closer, " I don't feel like sleeping" Papyrus blushed full orange as he looks back down once again as Red began to rub the glowing bulge in his shorts and he starts to get hard before Papyrus's very eyes, " I..UM " Papyrus is speechless as he tries to change the subject but this proved to be a losing battle, " DO... YOU WANT BREAKFAST?" Papyrus let out a surprised squeak as Red gripped Papyrus shoulders and pushed him back flat onto the bed, " I sure do" Red spoke in a deep husky tone. He eyes Papyrus in a way that the tall meek skeleton feels like a hot breakfast, " WE HAVE LEFT OVER SPAGHETTI AND –AND" the rest is faded as Papyrus loses his voice as Red breaths against his neck, " Are your Roommates going to be back?" Red asked and Papyrus remembered it was Thursday Sans and Puppy always go to the library before classes, " NOT-NOT ANYTIME SOON" Papyrus stuttered under Red's touch, " good to know" Red licks Papyrus neck nice and slow, " A-AAHH!" Papyrus moans then pulled back smirking down at the tall yet meek orange flustered skeleton, " So..I can do anything I want with you, Huh?" " I-I DIDN'T SAY THAT- WELL I KIND OF DID BUT – BUT" Red pins Papyrus's quivering body underneath him and takes a deep breath, " your smell is so toxic...I can't control myself my darling " Papyrus starts to feel warm between his own legs, " SO-SO YOU WANT TO CUDDLE, WE CAN CUDDLE" Red chuckles and licks his sharp teeth once more, " How about later" Papyrus opens his mouth to retort but is cut off by Red's mouth enveloping his. His red glowing tongue slides in like a snake, Red starts to dry hump Papyrus against the bed and Papyrus instinctively brings his body against the other moaning until Papyrus echo pussy had started to form making his jeans wet, Red's dick humps against Papyrus's inner thigh then he notices Papyrus's is wet and this makes Red chuckle, " your so wet, I bet you taste beautiful sweetheart" Red rips off the skinny jeans and throws them against the wall along with Papyrus's boxers which relived the glowing dripping fully formed echo pussy. Papyrus whimpers and moans loudly as Red fingers and eats Papyrus out, his slender legs start to shake Papyrus was worried he might cum right there as Red continued the meal and even started to finger him with another finger then pulls back giving a long deep lick, " you taste so fucking good" Red kisses papyrus deeply then he rips Papyrus's shirt off then his own jacket and black tank top and lifts Papyrus up pinning him against the head broad on the bed as if Papyrus was light as a leaf and then pulls down his black shorts reliving Red's monster dick, ' is-is his dick bigger than before?' Papyrus wondered noticing just how big Red was, " you wanna suck it, I've seen the way you look at it sweetheart" Red teased him and Papyrus nodded embarrassed, " well then go ahead I promise it won't bite" Red chuckled darkly. Papyrus swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly started to suck Red's dick off, " Aw fuck! Yea..play with my balls" Red groaned as he grabbed Papyrus's head and started to fuck into his mouth, " oh shit! Just like that baby! You're so good! take my dick!!" Red growled as his tough ring hung out while drooling, he was a hot mess, " OH FUCK IM GONNA!!!" He cum's a large load down Papyrus's throat who swallows every bit and licks Red's dick clean the very act turns Red on and makes him hard and then he lifts the orange skeleton up sitting him on the tip of his cock and rubbed the head of his cock against Papyrus's quivering pussy, "AHH-AHH! R-RED!!" Papyrus whines and locks eyes with the red skeleton and starts to hump against Red with Orange eyes full of want, Love, and Need, " R-RED" he calls his name over and over, "what do you want sweetheart? I can't know if you don't tell me my dear" " I L-LOVE YOU! PL-PLEASE I DEEPLY NEED YOU" Papyrus's voice is filled with love and almost sounded like an angel from God, " KISS ME " Red eyes widen in shock and fear but he didn't hesitate as he slowly entered lowing him down on to his 9 inch cock and into Papyrus's pussy only making it half way and claiming Papyrus's lips deeply and moaned into his lips. Papyrus summoned his soul forth without warning and Red stares still not believing what Papyrus is asking him to do, he can feel it in Papyrus's very soul and he is sure Papyrus can feel same coming from his own soul beating fast, However Red hesitated, Papyrus was opening his soul to him for the second time but this time he would not rush their bonding he take his time and make it something Papyrus will forever remember, "may I touch it?" He asked Papyrus could sense Red was terrified. No red was scared that if he touched Papyrus's soul it would break, He smiled at Red, " I TRUST YOU RED" he spoke softly as he placed the glowing light soul into Red's hands who held it with care and stared at it, eye sockets filled with love as he ran his thumb over the surface of the beating soul, it was so gentle just like the owner. Suddenly Papyrus gave a small gasp at the very touch and Red looked up shocked but relaxed when he saw that papyrus moaning, "Can I lick it, sweetheart?" " PLEASE-PLEASE MY SOUL IS YOURS RED" Papyrus pleaded skull flushed. That was all Red needed to know and he ran his long glowing red tough over the glowing soul. Once then twice. He took his time and gently placed the soul into his mouth which caused Papyrus to screamed out in pure bliss as Red moved it this way and that, he enjoyed the sweet noises and how Papyrus's soul pluses with every touch. finally, he pulled out the soul giving one last lick Red could feel his own soul pounding in his chest begging to come out be with Papyrus so without further delay Red then summoned his own soul which to Papyrus's and Red's amazement the cracks had healed and were almost gone, ' the bond we share is healing my broken heart?' This brings a smile on his face and he pressed the two souls together and kissed Papyrus deeply on the lips then looked at him and spoke softly, "I love you Papyrus" Red started to cry tears of joy. Papyrus cries as well as he held Red's face in his hands, " I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY SOUL RED" then they kissed as their souls bonded for the second time. 

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

Red exited the shower and left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He finds Papyrus sitting on the bed in a bathrobe looking very happy as if nothing could ruin his day, " So um Hey" Red calls Papyrus's attention on him and Papyrus smiles brightly at him, " YES RED~?" He giggles as his orange eyes glow and Red gives a goofy smile of his own but tries to play it cool, " so there's this lame dumb dance that everyone is going too and I wasn't going to go! Cause it's not my style but um... I know it's your thing and was wondering if you'd, er what I mean to say is-" Papyrus cuts him off with a kiss, " I LOVE TO GO TO PROM WITH YOU RED" Papyrus hugs Red close to him, " dang, the things I do for you sweetheart" He rubbed the back of his neck while smiling goofily up at his papyrus. So this is what love feels like?


	18. NO ONE LISTENS TO CHILDREN

Chara found himself in a white room, he has been here so many times ever since his 10th birthday Chara would end up here where he would meet HIM. Chara jumped as he felt a large skeleton-like hand placed itself on his shoulder, " you played your part very well" he felt a cold shiver run down his back, they knew the voice anywhere. Chara doesn't turn around to face the tall skeleton and part human in the white lab coat, Chara says nothing he regrets ever shaking the Doctor's hand sometimes he wonders what his life would be like if he didn't take the doctor's deal, well he wouldn't have everything but Gaster would have never blackmailed him and would never have owned Chara, " It's almost time, tomorrow night is the big night and I want you to make sure everything goes as planned, am I clear?" The doctor grabs the red-eyed child's chin and forces them to look at the pocket watch that he held in his gloved hand, Chara glared and slaps his hand away, " why should I do all your dirty work? You have more than enough power-" Gaster grip tightens around Chara, " you belong to Gaster Inc." His voice is stern but threatening as his nails dug into Chara's skin, " You belong to only one, you best not forget your place" Chara cries out in pain, he wants to yell at the doctor he wants to kill him right where he stands! But he doesn't he just shakes and looks up with a blank face and only says, " yes Doctor" The doctor always did this yet Chara could do nothing, they had a deal and he couldn't do nothing about it. Chara hung their head in shame feeling so hopeless. 

However, there was a way but ...if Chara was correct which he was then that would mean...He would not make it. Asreil would be all alone and it would be his fault, he really did love Asreil and would miss him dearly but this was his choice and Chara was going to take it, " what would you have me do?" The doctor smiled at the mere question, it seemed like Chara was the only one he could count on anymore, " Prom is coming up, be a good pet and make sure everyone is there, just leave the fireworks to me it will be wonderful!" Chara blinked at Gaster surprised that all he has to do is babysit, however, Gaster would never tell Chara what he was really planning it just showed the doctor was one step ahead of everyone and everything," and what will you be doing behind the scenes?" Chara asked locking eyes with the Doctor Gaster who petted Chara's head and gave a wicked smile then grabs Chara by the tough, " No one listens to children, now behave and just watch the show" Gaster finally let go of him and pushed him off the cliff and into the sea. Chara wasn't afraid because it was all a dream. 

Then he woke up. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

The thunderstruck as it started to rain, the rain hit against Razz's bones wetting his clothes, Razz had finally made it on foot to Russy's apartment the short dark purple skeleton did a double take to make sure he wasn't followed the rain made it so it was too heavy to see in the darkness and didn't help that the fog had picked up leaving Razz almost blind, hell he was surprised he even found the apartment without getting run over or worse. He knocked on the door loudly. No Answer. It's 8 in the morning and the lights were out in the apartment which was weird because Razz texted the pink angel skeleton to be ready when he came over also Russy was a night owl he would work late hours to make extra money. The very thought of other guys touching what belong to him pissed him off but still, it wasn't like Russy to ditch out and not leave a text or call letting Razz know he wasn't going to be home. He knocked again only harder this time and as loud as possible, still no answer. Something was wrong, very wrong. Razz could feel his skin crawl as felt someone was watching him then he felt it that cold hand on his shoulder, it froze him to his very chore then he looked up to find a tall skeleton standing right behind him smiling that fucking creepy smile, Razz turned and backed into the door, " G-Gaster?! I mean boss what are you doing here?" Razz laughed light heartily to which the Doctor's smile began to crack as his grip tighten around his umbrella, " I could ask you the same thing, are you leaving somewhere so soon?" Doctor tilted his head Razz felt very uneasy but lied through his teeth, " what? No way boss! I was just-" Gaster cuts him off, " looking for Russy? You were going to run away with that slut" his tone change sounding much darker than normal, Razz stared at Gaster, " How do you know-" " what's in the bag?" Gaster was no fool. Razz was a fool to think he could outwit the Great Gaster, Razz felt anger run through his veins and glared daggers through the doctor, " what have you done with HIM?" Razz hissed which has no effect to Gaster who grabs Razz by the throat, " what a pity" The doctor shakes his head, " I had such high hopes for you, if only there was someone out there who loved you" he started choking Razz cutting off his breathing. His life flashed before his eyes the very words hit his very core as a flash of Russy flashed into his mind, " FUCK.YOU" Razz spits in the doctor's face which the doctor isn't too pleased as he pulls out a napkin and wipes his face, " now that was rude!" He looks about feat up with this game and decides to toy with the 'little shit' to knock him down from his high horse, " you really want to see him so bad?" He sends an evil look that scares Razz to his very core, " okay then let's pay him a visit" 

They vanished into the night without a soul to be seen.


	19. The Bird is Finally Free

He just couldn't fit the whole thing into place.  
Finals had ended for mostly everyone and it seemed everyone was alive and well...for now which meant the ender of days would make his appearance tonight for all to see and Sans had no doubt in his mind they would try and kill them all, but something was off about this whole thing (aside from the killing spree that was soon to come ) , " why would they pick the last day of school?" he wondered out loud , Puppy looked up from the book he was skimming through and turned his attention on Sans and gave him a confused look not understanding the question, "w-what do you mean?" Sans had a hard look on his face, " it's just..why end it all on the last day of school?" Puppy seemed to take this into consideration, " you said it yourself it's one way to-to end the school year" Puppy said but Sans shook his head, no way that can't be it, it was too simple and this killer was far from simple, " Nah, from what we know it's something that would want to kill everyone in one place and there has to be a reason" Puppy hummed for a moment, his eye sockets scanning the room eyes landing on an old gray book that looked like it did not belong, he then picked up the old dusty book and started to flip through it and his eye sockets widen at what he found, " S-SANS LOOK AT THIS!" Puppy lowered his voice and Sans chuckled, " what is it?" " it's a book full of notes on Gaster inc." Sans eyes widen at that, " what, for real?" He grabs it and looks at every login, yup this was Gaster inc. But to their surprise this was not gaster's handiwork but looked to be of an old student or co-worker, Sans started to read one of the logs that was from gaster.  
LOG 15 

Stop this childish behavior and think about what you're doing!! Gaster inc. is bigger than ever and the monsters are doing just fine. 

 

Sans hissed as he glared at the lies printed in ink, tsk! But read the next one, the next one seemed different from the last...

LOG 16 

No, I refuse to even believe such a lie and if you mean to say the monsters you have been TESTING for your PROJECT X, I've seen those skeleton dragon heads you fused me and so many others to use as a weapon. they are not fine....you ruined so many test subjects lives. Including me. I'm shutting this project down DOCTOR W.D. GASTER! 

Sans has a hard look on his face, " it looks like we weren't the only test subjects thanks to Gaster" when Sans had the pleasure of meeting GASTER he had been subjected to testing.. he left after he finally gained control of his powers. Puppy seemed to have the same story only...Gaster did something to put him in a state of shock where he can't tell Sans anything, " they went against Gaster inc. " Puppy was still shaking as the memories of Gaster and his testing and all the horrible things he went through played through his small mind, ' take it all away!' He begged his own mind. But the nightmares...the face. That HORRIBLE FACE WILL NOT LEAVE!!  
Sans places a hand on puppy's shoulder and gives him a knowing nod as if to say, ' I know I've seen it all' the bags under Sans eyes says it all. Puppy sniffs and hugs him close, " is-is there a name or address? " he asked finally calmed down and Sans flipped through the log but found nothing but he did find a few pages missing, "nope" Gaster doing no doubt but it still didn't add up, why today? And what happened to the co-worker that went against Gaster.

"what is so special about today?!" Sans thought and thought then he realized...prom and by the look on puppy's face he had read the blue skeleton's mind, " everyone is going-going to be there, it would be the perfect place for a bloodbath" Puppy stuttered in fear as his whole body started to shake violently, " and it's going to be tonight!" Sans said Puppy almost miss the look of terror in Sans eyes.

_______________________________________________________

Tonight is the big night!  
Papyrus smiles brightly at himself in the mirror as he turns around modeling his long light baby blue sleeveless prom dress, with a silk bow tied around his waist that hugged it just right. He lastly place a flower around the side of his ear (if he had one) he was finally ready and walked out of his room and into the living room where Sans and the rest of the group were waiting for him and his date so they can leave but as a pregnant Edge said, " it's better to be fashionably late" this seemed to make everyone chuckle even Stretch However Sans and Puppy were quiet for the most part as they waited and kept on their toes but Sans had to admit Puppy looked...pretty? No! Beautiful! The dress Puppy wore really made his eyes pop, " what-what are you staring at?! Do I have something on me??" Puppy started to freak out, " no-no! Not at all" Sans intertwined their fingers, " you look very beautiful that-that's all" Puppy seemed to make a small noise hearing the comment, then they heard a knock at the door which everyone turned, " hey papy you never told us who your date is?" Stretch said placing his arm around Edge who sighed into the touch but still held an upturned face, " YOU KNOW I HATE SURPRISES PAPYRUS.." Edge narrowed his eyes as Papyrus gave a soft smile, " JUST...TRUST ME ON THIS ONE MY FRIEND" then Papyrus opened blocking the view while making small talk with the person at the door which Edge could tell was very short- wait...no it can't be but Edge's suspension is proven correct as papyrus steps to reveal RED FELL THE SKELETON.  
Red made an ugly face at Edge as their eyes met then turned to papyrus and demanded to know 'why he was here?!' To which Papyrus explains to him the two have been fighting and needed to end the battle! And make amends...Red blinked but sighed annoyed, Papyrus really was too kind for his own good. the short hot head skeleton looked at his stepbrother also ex-boyfriend who was wearing a nice long dress that showed off the light red soul growing inside the large stomach, " IM NOT SORRY FOR WHAT I DID RED... I LOVE STRETCH NO MATTER MUCH HE ANNOYS ME WITH HIS FUCKING PUNS!" "Aw I love you too you tickle my funny bone" SHUT IT!" he snapped at his future husband but sighs and turns back to Red with a grown, Edge did feel awful, "BUT IT WASN'T RIGHT OF ME TO JUST HIDE IT FROM YOU LIKE THAT I AM SORRY FOR THAT BROTHER...AND THIS WASN'T PLANNED I TIRED SO HARD TO HIDE IT FROM EVERYONE EVEN STRETCH " He placed a hand on his red glowing stomach then gave a weak smile, " BUT I CAN'T RUN FROM THIS FOREVER AND ...I REALLY WANT YOU TO BE A PART OF THIS BROTHER, BUT I WON'T FORCE YOU " Red mouth hung open in shock as he took all this new information into his own mind. Should he forgive? He thought it over then looked Edge right in the eye and hated what he was about to do... just like Edge he was never good with saying SORRY to others. It just wasn't in his character or who he was. This is gonna suck ass. He thought, " I didn't mean what I said when I ran way ....the last thing I want is to see you dead or too make you cry, i was just so pissed and done with everything! But i realize I've been an ass and need to work on my self...what I'm trying to say is-" he took a deep breath, " I'm so God damn sorry.." Edge seemed surprised but hugged him nonetheless, " IT'S OKAY BROTHER" " and who knows maybe begin an uncle won't kill me" " YOU-YOU MEAN IT?" Edge looks like he might smile," Yea, yea! Don't get all fuzzy dovey" he acts like he doesn't care as he grabs Papyrus's hand and Edge smirks seeing this and just rolled his eyes as if to say, ' whatever you say dork', " can we get this fucking show on the road? I'm starting to regret renting this!" To make his point he pulled at the collar of the white shirt, " I THINK YOU LOOK VERY HANDSOME" Papyrus said cheerfully the comment causes Red to hide his face, as he blushes full crimson red, " damn it" 

Finally the group left and met up at the gym on the very end on the campus where they found Chara right by the stage, who was spaced out as if thinking deeply about something, lost in his own little world until Papyrus shouted and ran up to Chara, "CHARA! YOU MADE IT! " he bounced over to the red-eyed child smiling at them, Chara nodded at him while sipping some punch not speaking as he felt his soul...if Chara even had a real soul start to break as Papyrus looked around noting his brother was not with him, " IS ASRIEL LATE? " Chara almost broke down into tears but he held them in, over the years Chara had learned to wear a mask to hide the darkness inside him, " he's not coming," Chara said as clear as night, their red eyes empty, " AH...I SEE, ARE YOU OKAY?" " Yea, I will be soon" Chara laughed lightly but this didn't put Papyrus at ease, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOON?" he titled his skull confused at the very words. Chara shakes their head, " you"ll see don't you worry yourself" Chara looks over Papyrus's shoulder and sees Red waiting, " I think someone is waiting for you" Chara nodded their head at Red and Papyrus blushed hard, " IM SORRY BUT I LOVE HIM" he closes his eyes waiting for the yelling but it doesn't come, Chara just smiles a sad smile their eyes glassy, " it's okay pap, it's okay...go and be with him" Papyrus blinked and opened his eyes staring not sure if he heard him correctly, " REAL-REALLY?" Chara nodded then looked at the stage, " it's time for me to start the show" he turned away didn't even say goodbye. No point in goodbyes.  
It was his time.  
He enters the spotlight. Chara smiled as he started to sing his heart out gaining all eyes on him, his soul and mind only on the song. All of them were so focused on the song that they didn't notice the sword he held behind his back, Chara looked to the sidelines as he sang the final notes glaring at the very devil who stole his soul and sent him straight to hell. 

" Come and take my soul!"  
He hissed at Gaster who glared back.  
" I WOULD RATHER BE DEAD!"  
Chara pulled out the golden sword and it shined so beautifully in the spotlight, then....ended his life stabbing himself in the chest with the golden sword. Chara coughed up blood and falls to his knees. He smiles weakly as the slow sweet death takes him away. Until Gaster cuts the rope from one of the sandbags and it falls killing Chara in one hit. 

Everyone screams.


	20. The Greatest Tragedy in History

It was the smell of death.  
Papyrus almost threw up at the sick horrific scene as Chara's dead body lying cold the crimson blood spreads over the wooden floor on stage with a smile on their face, their eyes empty. Red face turned pale as he couldn't believe his eyes....

" what the hell is this?" 

Did they...just watch someone commit suicide?! Sans had seen death so many times but it didn't make it any easier to watch it. It was only an awful reminder that this was real. This was realiatly.  
The screams echo as the students run in panic and fear at the sight.  
Gaster is unhappy with the bloodily mess, everything was going so well...no matter. He was merely thankful that he could kill her before she died. That would end this game all too soon but no matter, he simply walked on and with a flick of his wrist everything froze in place. All the screaming stops. All the sounds of footsteps gone. Only silence hangs in the air, he pays it no mind and snaps his fingers. The colors of the scene and background fade away and it turns into a white void. Only sans and his group along with Stretch's older brother Blue, are moving in normal time. 

 

Gaster smiles, " you probably want to know the truth of this world...."  
Sans himself pondered over the name, it sounds so familiar as it rolls off his tongue, " this world...?" He feels he knows the answer they all feel it in their very souls but...can they trust their memories? Where does the truth begin and the lies end, who can they trust? Sans thinks deeply then suddenly it's like a bolt of lightning stuck him as the answer is clear and the smirk on Gaster's smug face tells all, " this world.. is not real? Am I wrong Gaster? " Gaster gave a slow clap, "that's correct! Such a smart young man " Sans ignored Gaster's smart tone, " this world like your memories are base off the video game 'undertale'! " huh? " this isn't the real world you know, but the GAME world" Gaster explains while fixing his glasses then chuckles at his own pun, " get it? Cause it's a GAME!" Red glared at the doctor not wanting to believe it, " Are-are fucking serious?! HEY DON'T FUCK WITH ME, YOU BROUGHT US ALL HERE JUST TO TELL US BULLSHIT?!" Red growled while Stretch seemed confused, " if this is just one game then ...are you saying I'm just a video fan-made character, how dumb do think we are! That's not even possible!" Stretch smashed his fist against the table glaring at the doctor. Gaster rolled his eyes, " yea, yea it's all in your head trop gets real annoying...I wish I didn't program it in the first place-" " JUST...JUST STOP THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S THE TRUTH" Papyrus shakes his head, however, Gaster just tilts his head in wonder then looked up as he shocked his chin, " I wonder if this is how everyone reacted to the first airplane?" He had a twisted grin on his face, " but let's say we did believe you-you then what would that make us?" Blue asked to which Red barked, " you better not say fictional characters!" He warned and Gaster laughs, " you could say it like that...but your more as Stretch stated, fan-made characters or simply put you are base off of characters from the Undertale game" " but we're not just any other fan characters in some game right?" " yup that's correct, you were all made by different characters but one specific thing is missing " 

Something is missing. 

What is it? Papyrus face drains of blood, " NO-NO, YOU DON'T MEAN...OUR REAL MEMORIES-" " So that means we're...not real if that's true how are we supposed to know what's real?" Blue feels sick to his stomach, " game world? Fucking fan characters?! Stop with this sci-fi bullshit, I'm a living breathing skeleton!" Red roared making everyone jumped at the bombing voice, Gaster sighed annoyed" it's not 'sci-fi bullshit', it's multiple universes theory! " he mocked Red then listed off all the multiple worlds and how every choice changed an outcome, " WHY ..? FATHER WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! " Papyrus cries out and falls to his knees staring at this monster he called father. The cold lifeless stare he gave his son froze Papyrus in place " why?" Gaster sounds annoyed, " YES-YES WHY?" Gaster looks thoughtful for a moment taking his time with his answer, " because I was bored ..." he stated simply, " So I created my own world and every little annoying thing that came with it, I was happy to have a son..." he was happy, he had done something that no other human or monster had ever completed, he created life.  
Papyrus is born, crying, gaster can tell the child will be tall and be a gifted one! However....somewhere he grew bored when Papyrus proved to be smart but it didn't matter because Gaster knew his son was not real and would express to papyrus he did not care for him. " my own son is such a disappointment.. he wasn't as smart as Sans, if only Papyrus had been born with a much higher IQ" this hurts Papyrus and Sans glared up at the doctor, " you shut your damn mouth!!! don't talk to Papyrus that way!" Red hissed through his teeth as he runs up to the doctor but Sans holds him back, " Red don't!" He warned  
"so I tired other things to entertain me" Gaster grabbed a fearful Puppy and wrapped his arms around him like a snake, holding him against his chest and Puppy starts to sob and cry, orange tears falling down his cheeks, " let me go!!" He begged but Gaster ignored him his eyes locking with Sans who looked about ready to rip him apart, " let him go gaster.." 

" oh? " Gaster smiled at that as he licked puppy's neck, " would you like too know how it felt ....how he TASTED-" Sans did not hesitate to fire his gaster blasters at the pervert and he would not hesitate to kill him. 

In a flash Sans found himself on top of gaster, throwing punch after punch to the point the bastard started to bleed and was turning black and blue. Sans finally feels two hands shake him, he was off gaster and finally found he was in front of Puppy who was crying and hugs Sans close to his heart. Suddenly they hear a small laugh and Gaster stood up, " tsk, that's really funny considering you were sent to spy on him " Puppy shook his head, " th-that's not true! Sans would never do that!" He looked at Sans who had gone strangely silent, " tell-tell me it's not true!" Puppy eye sockets widen as Sans did not meet his eyes, " Chara asked me to watch you because he was worried you getting bullied ...and I agreed because I thought it was my only chance to catch the ender of days" " you-you lied to me, Sans!" Puppy turned away, he couldn't look at Sans anymore, " I trusted you" Sans felt a crack in his soul and he reached out grabbing puppy from behind" I never meant to hurt you, please believe me-" Puppy is cold as stone, " can we really trust anyone?" His tone is dry and Sans doesn't know what to say at this point. " STOP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT ASS HOLE!!" he grabbed the doctor, " I...I have a heartbeat! I love someone and I can smell! Are you going to tell me that what I'm feeling isn't real?! " Red seems to be hesitating as he refuses to believe that his love for papyrus was all for not! He knew it was real, he loved papyrus! But....he knows the truth yet he can't help this sick feeling that drops into his stomach. 

The doctor laughs as a creepy smile played across his face, " just because it's a game, doesn't mean everything isn't real..  
A lie is so much easier to take just like a pill when you're sick, it can be hard to swallow the truth" 

If a lie, is a believable lie it becomes the truth. " SO WE WERE CREATED FROM UNDERTALE AND WAS UPLOADED TO THIS ONE? WHI-WHICH MEANS THE GIFTED SCHOOL WE HAVE BEEN GOING TOO IS-" Sans already knew the answer and spelled it out loud and clear, " it's nothing more than a fairy tale. A game based on a random high school " Edge closed his eyes tight as he tried to not listen but...." SO THE TOWN, CLASS, THE HISTORY, OUR FAMILIES WERE ALL JUST LIKE A VIDEO GAME? " the horror was starting to wear over them, " it's just like the space we are in right now just all created by Gaster!"  
Sans voice just raises his voice, " what we are seeing, is just a storybook! And we thought it was real...because our minds believe it and this is what we were created for " 

That's why...in the end. No matter what they choose.  
" W-Wait if we're not real characters then that means Chara isn't dead, right?" Blue asked, " HEY YEA, THAT'S RIGHT! CHARA MUST BE STILL ALIVE!" Papyrus seemed to cheer until he hears Gaster laughing, " WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Edge asked glaring, " Sans said it himself it's like a fairy tale but with no happy ending, it would get boring fast without killing!" He almost sounded like he has done this before, " tsk...YOU SICK FUCK-" " for example, that glowing soul inside your stomach, it can be real if you think it's real" Gaster enjoys the reaction he gets from Edge, " YOUR WRONG!" " am I? Am I really?" Almost daring Edge to question him again, " what game?! That's not why we made it all this way! " Stretch shouted as he held Edge close to him, " temper, temper" Gaster waves a finger at him, " did you get it out of your system? Good because our main 'Protagonist' is HERE!" Sans raises an eye thinking, 'main Protagonist?' What the hell is this psycho talking about? ! " speaking of which, this person is a member of GASTER. INC"  
The room starts to glitch as a white-skinned young girl appears she looked to be human but also part skeleton with short light chocolate colored hair that stops right at her shoulders, she's wearing a dark blue fluffy hoodie with a light striped blue and purple shirt with baggy black basketball shorts with a white stripe. Her eyes slowly open and their glowing blue eyes shining brightly as she glares at the skeletons standing before them, " the fault is not within Gaster.Inc" her voice is a mix between Sans and frisk, she points at the others, " it's within you!"  
" 'Sinsey' my favorite student has finally arrived! " Gaster almost sounds like a madman at this point, 

' Sinsey...?' Sans looks closely at the half human and skeleton high breed. For some reason he swears he's seen this girl before, he just can't put his finger on it! But it's on the tip of his tongue, " My name is Sinsey Front, like you I was a former student of the great W.D. Gaster .....and now I am a co-worker for Gaster Inc." Everyone gasps in shock, " YOU-YOU WORK FOR MY FATHER?!" Papyrus yells looking pale, however, Edge isn't buying it, " WHY-WHY IS SOMEONE LIKE YOU SUDDENLY HERE?" Blue cheers in glee as he hops up and down, " oh! You came to save us and take us back home!" Blue suddenly stops cheering as the one named Sinsey goes totally silent, ' she is acting...odd? It's as if she's being cautious of us?'  
" I don't mind saving you guys...but you have to do one thing before that. You have to accept the situation!"  
" our...our situation?!" Sans asked eye raised, " I'm sure Gaster talked with you about the Multiverse theory, these clues should reveal your true identity of who you really are!!"  
" our true identity? You m-mean the fact we're from different worlds, right?" Puppy speaks up remembering Gaster talking about how he found them and the fact they were not real but were created in fictional worlds, " that's right...Sans, you and Papyrus are from the original UNDERTALE which is what created the other worlds, Red and Edge are from UNDERFEll , Puppy and Razz our from FELLSWAP , Stretch and Blue are from UNDERSWAP and there's many more" Sinsey explained as she did, the color drains from everyone except Gaster who was just standing saying nothing just enjoying the show, all this information was so much to handle and this seems like something only Gaster would know," how...how would you even know something like that?!" " Anyway, I believe that's why Chara did what he did when he found out the TRUTH" why is she bringing that up out of the blue? Could she be talking about what just happened the reason Chara committed suicide on stage, Gaster sighed annoyed at the name, " Chara was the only one who knew the truth. Such a troubled ungrateful child, never knowing when to keep their own mouth shut"  
Sinsey continued on, " Chara knew the whole time and what did he do when he found out ?" 

He committed suicide in center stage, with a smile on his face.  
" all that, the killing was because of us, it was to end the story" Sans guessed but it was probably more than that, " that's correct, now face what you have done! Only then will you be on the road to good...which is why all you have to do is join us"  
" what the hell you mean JOIN?" Red snapped, " simply put in baby talk, you could be real if you choose to join Gaster inc. then your data of the character you play will upload to a fully form soul and you will go on living as a real person" 

" SO...WE COULD BE REAL IF WE WANTED TOO BE?" Edge asked his voice weak, his hand still on the glowing soul that still beat loudly, " AND ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS AGREE TO JOIN THE PROGRAM...DOES THIS WORK ON CHILDREN AS WELL?" " Normally this would be like a test, but yes, in this case, it would" Edge opens his mouth but closes it he seems to be at war with himself, " so...if we join then we can leave?" Blue asked making sure he heard right, " just remember if you choose to join you will lose all your school memories" Gaster adds very calmly, ' huh?' Sans narrows his eyes, while Sinsey ether did not notice or just ignored it, " once you join the program, you will go on as normal real-life people" 

So if they join the program, they will lose everything but gain control of reality, and their memories are fake so there really is no point in keeping them, " you don't have to force yourself to make such a painful choice, you could just always restart the story all over" He smiled, Sans eyes did not break away from the happy doctor.  
" Don't even fucking joke! If I fucking stay here any longer then I'm going to snap off my own skull!" Red yelled, " what would be the point of all this fucking bullshit?!" 

Red was right, everything that they have gone through until this point was like a story, if they backed out now...everything they worked so hard for, even Chara would die in vain because of it all, 'I know this but..' Gaster seems to be far from angry if anything, he is almost happy? Giggling even, ' something is not right, why is Dr. Gaster just standing there and not doing anything to stop us? If we leave it would make everything gaster did, pointless' Sans hesitates with his answer and there's something else, should they really trust everything this person says?  
Do they leave or...  
" don't you guys think this is a little strange?" Sans asked but before anyone can answer that question Sinsey cuts him off, " strange? You still don't understand, Gaster Is here to save you! Gaster inc. Is the future!" The way she talked about Gaster inc. It wasn't right at all, " I knew it...there is something wrong with you!" Sans almost challenged her, " don't deny fate! Nobody is foolish enough to do that, you have to admit to your actions!"  
There it is.  
" what about your actions!! Just now you said it was foolish to DENY Gaster Inc. But you defied Gaster Inc. ! "  
She seems lost, " i... I did?" " yes! " he pulls out showing the login that stated in black and white how she was going to shut Gaster inc. down, " see it says it right here in the log journal! She left Gaster Inc. because Gaster had performed a series of tests on her! Which clearly contradicts everything THIS person is telling us!"

" tch!" 

Red eyes widen in shock, " are you for fucking serious?! So this is just another one of Gaster's tricks?!" And another thing the words in the login seemed much more real then what this PERSON is telling them, " Sinsey Front...just who the hell are you? " Sans eye lights up with magic, " who is she? Tsk are you blind she is S-Sinsey Front!" Gaster studdered, he was getting nervous and it was clear, " I wasn't asking you! I was asking-" " for such a bold statement you yet to show hard proof, let's see it" Gaster's trying to interfere, however, if he wants to see proof then he might as well give the doctor what he come for, " if you're the REAL Sinsey then tell me...why did you keep the journal login at the high school library!" The girl claimed to be Sinsey freezes up looking confused, " um...what was that-" " so you're saying you can not answer?" Sans raises his eye, " huh, that's weird...how did you even get-" " who cares?! answer the fucking question!! Or can you not answer it?" Everyone watches as the girl finally huffs, " damn...I've been found out "


	21. The Hero Arrives In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name Teiran is most often used as a girl name or female name. In German, the name Teiran means - strong willed, determined. German Name Meaning - strong willed, determined. Origin - Germany.

The girl finally sighs, " damn...I've been found out" Blue's mouth hangs open, " found out? So, you mean..." Blue trails off as the fake copy of the skeleton and human girl started to glitch, " and I was so close too" her voice becoming hard to hear as she then fades away into the white cold void that they are all were standing in, " SHE-SHE DISSAPPAERED!? " Papyrus yells but Edge just rolled his eyes at this, " TSK, SHE WASN’T REAL PAPYRUS … THIS IS A WHITE VOID, ANYTHING CAN GO WHILE GASTER'S IN CONTROL" Edge snaps as he crosses his arms over his chest looking rather annoyed there is hit of sadness to it, " so it was a fucking trick! " Red glared deathly at the doctor. 

“and the last horse crosses the finish line” Gaster sighs annoyed over this as if what just happened was no big deal, " is this all some kind of big joke to you ass-hat!?" Red snapped at the grinning doctor. Gaster seems to smile softly while chuckling to himself as if he was thinking of a bad joke, " oh dear, this is embarrassing … normally puppets are so easy to rotate and use with no free will, I must be having an off day" he merely shrugs but waves a finger at the short hot head, “ It’s so typical of you to get so worked up, after all it is merely a GAME” He smirked at his own words, it was just too easy yet... he already found himself growing bored, “how boring ...I have plenty of data of each of you, so it’s not out of character for someone so angry to use his mouth and not his brain and this would the be point where Red stats, something with the word fuck in it” as Gaster stated Red shouted, " Where done fucking playing these ga-" Red trails off, " how did you know what I was going too say..?" " A child would catch on faster then you!" Gaster rolls his eyes, " YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE GASTER!" Papyrus yells, Gaster is needless to say surprise that his son used his own name, ' he must really hate me' Gaster laughs at this thought, “ WHY DID YOU USE A PUPPET TO TRY AND TRICK US INTO SIGNING UP FOR THIS STUPID PROGRAM!” Edge speaks loud and clear though hidden red tears, “ hm?” is all he says as if lost on the topic,“ so that’s your trap” Sans almost mutters, remembering the email and what happened to him and his eyes widen in fear, “ you-you were going to use my friends as lab rats for Protect X, just like the rest of the students!” Gaster says nothing so Stretch takes it as a form of the doctor chickening out, “ what’s the matter doc? Got nothing to say, after finding out we can see though all your Lie-” 

“ I never said it was a LIE” Gaster cuts Stretch off with a sharp tone speaking how a teacher would when a student was in deep trouble. 

‘Wait...what?’ 

“ you know how my Puppet talked about ‘making you real characters’ and how they said it can work on unborn children, well I never said I was lying and even though it was a puppet...I felt truly bad about this whole ordeal you went though, so I have a new offer you” “ A.. NEW OFFER?” Edge raises an eye, “ Please raise hands if you have any questions!” Gaster says to which Edge eye twitches, “ ARE-ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING?! THIS ISN’T CLASS!” Gaster crosses his arms, “ it’s rude to yell and how else will you learn if you don’t raise your hand if you want to progress!” he must have been joking , did he really think Edge The skeleton would bend over just like that- Edge grumbles as he raises his hand but not by choice, “ yes Edge?” Graster grins that shitting eating smile, “ WHAT IS THIS OFFER YOU SPEAK OF AND-AND WERE YOU TELLING THE TRUTH ABOUT MAKING A SOUL REAL, YOU CAN DO THAT?” Edge pride always came first however right now he had to put it to side no matter how everything within him was telling him how wrong it was. It went against everything the tall great and terrible Edge stood for he almost acted like a submitted dog begging for food, only in this case. Edge was putting the living soul inside him first, he didn’t care what happened to himself only the small soul that was growing inside him was all that mattered at that moment, “ very good questions Edge, in a nutshell it’s very simple I have a new program that will allow you to as I stated before make your Characters become real and you will leave as normal people however you may also have the chance to regain your old memories from your old self's but at the same time you may keep the one’s you made here!” Gaster takes breath, “ it was really hard to make such a goal, however it is the very core of this whole story but anything can happened in my world so how long do you think it took to create such a dream?” “WHO FUCKING CARES ABOUT THAT! ARE YOU SAYING YOU CAN MAKE MY CHILD INTO A LIVING THING!?” Gaster waves a finger, “ oh did I forgot to say, you must also answer questions as well to progress class, what would be the fun in that if it was just you asking all the questions?” Gaster thinks for a moment and smiles, “ would you like a hint? You all were watching time just slip away as it came to the last day of school” “ so in other words...you won’t say no more until we fucking answer?” Red fists tighten at his sides, ‘we’re completely at his mercy...we can’t progress endless we answer shit!’ 

 

They have no choice … but to play by Gaster’s stupid RULES. 

With that, Sans puts on his thinking cap and thinks long and hard about the single yet vague hint in question, ‘ you all were watching time just slip away as it came to the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL’ could it be... “Gaster is the ender of days, all the dreams and nightmares... the fact that everything was pointed to the last day of school on Friday? It took you a whole school year-” Gaster chuckles at this, “ Ender of Days? Such foolish thought is that what you think of me? I really am hurt by that Sans that you could be so WRONG but right at the same time” “ what?!” Sans shouts, “ it’s true that the dead line was Friday but I am not the one who has been” He almost laughs, “ controlling your dreams? Even I can not work in such ways but it would explain why you know so much...very well you may progress, it was very hard on my own while you all were fooling around and stabbing each other in the backs, I was working myself to the bone” Edge finally snaps at the pun but try's to stay calm for the small soul growing inside him, “ HEY YOU DIDN’T ANSWER MY QUSTION! YOU CAN.. TURN A SOUL INTO A REAL LIVING SOUL?” “ like I said it’s just A GAME” just a game...” it’s not like it will effect anything in the other world, anything can be real” ” wait, that’s completely different from what you said before, ‘ a lie is so much easy-” 

“ it’s very rude to put words in my mouth SANS FRONT, no one listens to children who speaks so don’t worry about it” Gaster says dead pend, it’s almost scary, “ FINE I WON’T” Edge voice finally breaks, “ Wait princess, you’re not buying into-” Stretch placing a hand on Edge’s shoulder who slaps it away harshly, “ WHO-WHO CARES ABOUT LOGIC?!” Edge is sobbing, “ AS-AS LONG AS THERE’S A CHANCE MY KID CAN GO ON AND HAVE A REAL LIFE.. THEN THAT’S ALL THAT MATTERS TO ME” he cries so hard that he nearly misses the two pair of arms wrap around him, “ you don’t think I know that?” Edge can hear the pain in Stretch’s voice, “ you don’t think I want … I want to believe so badly this is all just one fuck up dream, I want this too so badly to join the program and give my kid and you a chance at life” the words stun Edge as he lets his lover hold him in place , “ but... should we really do this?” He seemed to be asking himself this but it was more of wanting Edge to answer before anything, “ I-I AGREE WITH STRETCH, WE DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE FULL PICTURE THEN WE DON’T KNOW IF IT’S REALLY POSSIBLE” “ THE SKY IS THE LIMIT AT THIS POINT! WE’VE ALL SEEN IT! “from the start, Gaster has been playing with their lives, why should they stay!? Red seems to take this all in and thinks this over, “ I dunno, if this dude can make a living puppet out of thin air and turn this place into a void.. Then it wouldn’t be crazy if we could become real characters...and-and we can get back our real memories” the truth of how he and Edge were in a passed life...” Geez when he told us , he created this world and could make us real...how-how do we respond to that?” Stretch starts to shake but feels his soul connecting with Edge, ‘ they want this..’ “ that is correct that’s why you should just join me and go back to NORMAL lives in the world” the statement that Gaster makes feels strange to Sans and it still would make everything that gaster’s done pointless. Sans hand shoots up he doesn’t even wait for Gaster to call on him, “ what’s the catch?” “ no catch” He answers that’s not a good enough answer, “ NO, that’s not good enough, what do you get out of this? If we join and you let us leave” “ hm?” is all he says as an answer, “ what benefit do you get out of letting us all go as long as we don’t know what that is we-” Gaster sighs growing tired of ‘Sans explains it all’ blah, blah, “ Sans is it so hard to think, I’m trying to do the right thing” Gaster looks down at his fingers, “ then again... you don’t have to take the offer, is that what you want? to stay in this story as default characters?” “ NOW-NOW HOLD ON NOW!” Edge shutters out of panic, “ WE CLEARLY DON’T WANT TO STAY HERE! IF... IT WILL GIVE MY BABY A CHANCE AT LIFE, THAT’S ALL WE CAN DO!” “ yea-yea, this is what we always wanted, right?” Stretch gives in, they just want to be real, this is the right thing to do, right? “ yea, it would mean we can have a-a chance to fall in love and even...” Red blushes as he trails off grabbing papyrus hand, whatever Papyrus goes he goes that was his answer, “ YOU..YOU ARE RIGHT, IT WOULD BE NICE TO GAIN BACK OUR REAL MEMORIES” “ PLUS WE ALL CAN GO BACK TOGETHER … SO THERE SHOULDN’T BE NO BACKING OUT AFTER FIGHTING ALL THIS TIME” 

They could go back home. 

Blue suddenly raises his hand however hesitated fearing the answer, “ Um, excuse me Dr. Gaster? I have one last question before I make up my mind..” He asked, “ what will happen if we changed our minds and decide to stay as we are?” “ the story will continue as is, you know like a save point and life will continue to loop just as it always has without anyone noticing or caring” They would never have to worry about anything ever again. They would just live on as if nothing was a mis or out of place and just playing out their final days until one of them snaps. Then the world would just repeat...over, over , over , OVER and OVER. Sans did not want that life or plan to play any part in it any longer! He was sick of living in a damn time loop and Sans knew for a fact Puppy did not want this life ether. 

“ There’s no fucking way I'm staying here or let Papyrus go through a fake ass life!” Red grip tightens around his lover in a protective matter, “ I AGREE, WE CAN’T STAY HERE AFTER ALL WE’VE BEEN THOUGH AND ...WE WILL GO IN TOGETHER” Gaster claps his hands together, “ wonderful! I would expect nothing less then from you guys, it makes sense to cast out yourself and into the program as fully committed” Sans gives him a weird look, “that comment does not concern a low grade like you Sans” “ L-low grade!?” Sans glares but Edge cuts in, “ INGORE IT SANS, IT’S ALMOST OVER.. WE CAN FINALLY BE FREE” then Gaster holds out his hand, “ all you have to do is shake my hand” “ and-and all we have to do is shake on it?” Blue repeats, “that’s all there is too it! Come now, won't you shake a poor old man’s hand” “ THEN WE CAN GO HOME, RIGHT?” 

We can finally be free... 

Everyone will get what they want and will no longer have to live in this god damn nightmare... this will be the end of the story and Chara’s death will not be in vain, that is way beyond what they thought. Then … it’s safe to say this is their happy ending? Sans holds out his hand about to shake the Doctor’s gloved hand- 

“ STOP! DON’T SHAKE HIS HAND! ” A voice suddenly shouts from the side lines, ‘ huh!?‘ Everyone eyes snap to the owner of the voice that shouts like a mixer of Sans and frisk and what they find makes their jaws hit the floor even Gaster is in a moment of shock at what they see. They see the same girl from before but only this time, something seems different, it feels more real this time and not a puppet talking to them, “ THIS IS ALL PART OF GASTER’S TRAP! DON’T DO IT!!” Red gowns and runs his hand over his face, “aw crap it’s that’s puppet from earlier!” “ no, not a Puppet this is the REAL one” Gaster seems to recover from his state of shock and is smirking from ear to ear, this is no longer boring even Gaster did not plan on this, this is about to get interesting . Everyone was just confused was an understatement, ‘ she’s the REAL one?’ “ So our heroin finally arrives to save the king! That’s my favorite student , Sinsey Front-” “ THAT is not my name! That is the name you gave me after you tested on my friend and fused us together like a lab rat!” The half skeleton hissed, a blue spark came and went. Puppy almost missed it but he saw it if Puppy didn’t know any better he could’ve sworn from his own soul.. He felt Sans inside this girl or some part at least, “ My name is Teiran... and I am DETERMINATION!” so this is the real Teiran who went against Gaster and the same one who threaten to shut Gaster Inc. down and this time Sans had no doubt just by the way she talked back to Gaster and the very tone proves she is the real deal, “ I’m sorry I couldn‘t arrive here sooner but traveling through worlds is tricky when comes to Gaster, my teleporting powers used up a lot of magic and only just know broke through “ which means .. if Sans theory is correct just like puppy and monsters use up a lot of their energy when it comes to teleporting from point A to B the monster will end up not having enough to teleport if not careful which means Teiran is suck here... for now until her magic builds back up, “ I am going to save everyone and finally put a shut down on Gaster Inc.” Gaster’s eye seems to twitch, “I really hate Hero Stereotypes” but then smiled, “that’s why you are favorite!” 

 

Papyrus blinks still a little shocked, “ HOW...HOW DID YOU FIND US? “ Gaster butts in before Teiran can answer, “ I have tricks and rules for this world...so maybe our dear sweet Teiran has some tricks of her own, heh” the way he says her name is sickening,“ I was able to find you guys though soul connecting, something even Gaster has yet to learn “ Teiran explained, “ hasn’t stopped me from trying such an interesting theory...such an annoying one at that, I have the power to do everything but yet even I cannot enter dreams, shame really” He almost sounds bored, “so you mean .. you are the reason why me and Puppy have been having flashes of all our friends dieing?” Teiran looks guilty, “ I’m sorry … that is a side-effect of soul connecting with someone but if I hadn’t I wouldn’t have found you guys and it was the only way I could warn you of Gaster’s Plan” Sans had learned about Soul connecting in his History class, there was a time when one Monster tried to master the Power of SOUL CONNECTING through dreams with his partner to send messages back and front from each other during the war against Monsters and Humans but it was just a tall tale that was never proven true and many who tried this had failed until now, needless to say this was amazing, “ What .. the fuck?” Sans sounded angry, “I thought-thought everyone was going to die and I thought I was going insane because of this!” Gaster seems to laugh at this, “don’t you understand? It does not matter how you got here. You are part of my world now and as long as you’re here, you will be treated just like everyone else which means...” Gaster’s face goes stone cold, “you won’t be going anywhere!” “I already know the risks and dangers of entering in your world …” despite the odds Teriran stands tall, “UGH! You always where as a suborn co-worker such a pain but also a joy to fight with you” Gaster almost sounds like a stern teacher. 

A thought suddenly hits Sans, “Hey, wait-wait a second, what is Gaster’s trap?” “TH-THAT DOESN’T MATTER...ONCE WE LEAVE, EV-VERYTHING WILL BE OKAY AND RESOLVE PEACEFULLY” Edge growls at the skeleton girl, “ I WON’T ALLOW YOU TO GET IN MY WA-” He gets cut off, “ the fact you guys are even thinking like that is Gaster’s trap!” she almost sounds angry and scared at the very thought of it which catches Edge by surprise, “ WH-WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING TALKING ABOUT?” “he’s lying to you about everything! Giving you real bodies, giving a soul real life and letting you keep your real memories! IT’S ALL A LIE” “ who me?” Gaster puts on a innocent front, “ who do we trust!?” Blue says looking back and froth, “ if you knew Gaster’s true goal, you’d know everything that comes out of his mouth is lie!” Papyrus looks at her with his jaw hung open, “ YOU..YOU KNOW HIS GOAL?” “ Yes, his goal is to take over all the worlds and use them as part of his PROJECT X which is to make the first living weapon...” “ The First living weapon, is that why he performed on a-all those monsters?” the color from Puppy’s face drains, “ As part of joining Gaster Inc. You are giving him full permission to do tests on your body...even at the cost of your own life, I never expect anyone would be tested on for a weapon, Gaster has taken advantage of this..” she looks grim at the next part, ” he intends to make the first living weapon to destroy every living thing until only his world is left.. He wants to become god and make everything in his image” 

“what?!” 

“THEN..THEN THAT MEANS WE CAN’T LIVE IN REAL BODIES AND WE WON’T HAVE OUR REAL MEMORIES ” “oh..my god” 

The darkness starts to set inside Edge, “ YOU MEAN MY-MY BABY WON’T-” “ I’m sorry...” is all Teiran can say, she wished she could tell him that it wasn’t lie but there is no running from the truth, “ I never said I was lying but I never said I was telling the truth ether also it’s not like your losing anything important ..it’s just a soul” “ YOU SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MONTH!” Edge shouted beyond angry and this causes Gaster to laugh loudly, “ what a PITY! MY PLANS ARE ALREADY SET!” Sans glares at him, “ you are-are crazy!” “ Crazy you say? You just don’t understand until you get older, you see after living for a long as I have...i get bored running the same world over and over which is why after you all join me I will finally be able to find the prefect living weapon and re-create the whole world with everyone starting all over looking to me as their GOD!” “that’s one mess up plan, that’s you goal?!” Red asked looking sick, “then why didn’t you just fucking kill us in the first place, wouldn’t that be easy on you?” Gaster grins at the idea, “ oh interesting… is it too late to do that?” he asks sickly sweet, “ No, there’s a reason why he can’t kill you ..that’s another reason why he’s making you join Gaster Inc. “ the reason why Gaster couldn’t kill us right off the bat or test on others was because...he can’t do it without their consent, “Because he can’t do it without having full consent!”” Wait... You mean even a crazy asshole like him has rules!?” Red almost thinks it’s a joke until Gaster confirms it’s not, “hey now don’t sound so surprised, however it is company policy.. I had the power to make rules but I cannot go against them, it would set a bad example“ Edge lets out ‘tsk!’ , “WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE ARE YOU SETTING BY PLAYING GOD?” “ The rules state in black and white that no co-worker or head of the office can kill or test on them without begin a member of the company and must agree to all terms and use” Teiran explains, “ oh well, even if I wanted too I was busy with testing on my many monsters for my PROJECT X” “ SO YOU TRIED TO TRICKED US INTO JOINING YOUR STUPIED PROGRAM..” Edge hisses, “ like I said, I don’t really care who lives and who dies...” this pushes Edge over the edge, just how Gaster said that with a smile on his face, “ HOW DARE YOU LOOK DOWN ON US! WHAT ABOUT OUR LIVES!?” He demanded to which Gaster says in a cold emotionless voice, “ test rats...nothing more and nothing less” Edge feels his anger boil at the very words, that’s all they were to him they meant nothing to him, “ YOU.. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU...I NEVER EVER FUCKING FORGIVE YOU!” Stretch speaks up with a dark look over taking his face, “so that’s your trap...” “ YOU-YOU CAN NOT BE SO HEARTLESS” Papyrus starts look sick himself, “ That’s who Gaster is... he cares about no one but himself” Teiran says with a frown while Gaster seems to smile at the comment, “that’s why you were always my favorite you understand me so well! To me.. this world is nothing more than trash and needs a restart, if that’s what it takes then so be it.. “ Sans seems to looks scared, “ you-you mean the only reason you exist is to play god?” he is crazy if he really thinks that, “ for example , would you like to hear a fond memory even a person like me who becomes bored still thinks of fondly? picture this, you have a son who is willing give everything for friends and family and ... they just up stabbing each other in backs, heh”” yea about that... does that story have a happy ending-” Papyrus suddenly speaks up realizing what Gaster was about to say, “ NO-NO DON’T LISTEN TO HIM! HE DOESN‘T KNOW WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT!!” Now everyone was looking at Papyrus giving strange looks, “oh? Did I say something wrong?” “PL-PLEASE DON’T ... I’M BEGGING YOU “ Papyrus is nearly crying, “ oh! You mean the whole trying to get revenge on Red after he bullied you while spreading that nasty rumor about your Friend edge..? Is that what you were taking about?” everyone goes silent, “you-you're lying...” Red calls him out, “ after everything that‘s happen, you honestly think Papyrus didn‘t have a breaking point?” Gaster musses while Edge glared at Red, “ you were BULLYING my best friend!? “ “ tsk...I’m not proud of what I did” Red looks very sad, “ I-i never expected Papyrus to forgive me or treat me so sweetly which is why... it-it has to be a lie?” He sounds like he’s trying to convince himself, Gaster giggles at this, “you never once thought it was fake?” “ IT’S ...IT’S NOT LIKE THAT” Papyrus trys to explain, “ please tell me this is a lie sweetheart?“ Papyrus grows silent, “ say something!” “ YOU-YOU MADE ME FEEL LIKE I WAS SCUM RED, THERE WAS ONLY SO MUCH I COULD TAKE! I WAS DOING THIS BECAUSE-BECAUSE I REALLY DID WANT YOU TO BECOME A GOOD PERSON” Red can feel his soul crack and Papyrus can feel betrayal that the other is feeling, ” everything you did was lie!? “ “ NO-NO, IT’S NOT LIKE THAT! I WAS AT FIRST GOING ALONG WITH IT ... THEN I-I FELL IN LOVE” “ out of pity?“ “ WHAT-WHAT!? NO! I-I" Red cuts him off, “ you don't LOVE me, I made... a mistake” Red feels Papyrus’s soul feel with sadness, “THAT’S NOT FAIR RED...” Gaster finally cuts in, “ so sad isn’t it... in the end you really can't trust no one, can you? that was so rude of me, it’s not like any you had LOVE in the first place, in the end the world is just begging to die ““ That’s not true! The world can CHANGE, anyone can be good person if they try! That’s the reason we can’t let you escape” Teiran has a a fire glowing in their souls, it’s glowing so bright as she speaks her words loud and clear, this makes Gaster sick, “ But if you do that ...then you can never leave ether as well” Gaster smugly points out, “ huh?” Stretch is lost, “ if we choose to join Gaster Inc. Then he will be able to build the living weapon which will no doubt kill everyone as well as setting Gaster free” Sans explains, “wait! Are you saying we have to stay here forever to keep Gaster from leaving!?” Red suddenly shouts in pure horror, “ what-what the hell!? Why does it have to be like that!?” Stretch runs a hand over his skull as he starts to sweat, he was getting a headache, “ it‘s such a sad and useless ending for you but awfully convenient they will be able to keep us all locked in here..” Gaster’s smirks, “ Wrong-wrong that’s not it-” Teiran tries to argue but Gaster ignored her, ” but you know what’s so ironic? The right choice ended up becoming the WRONG one” 

“even though you came all this way to win ...your goal was wrong all along” 

Papyrus finally falls down to his knees, “STOP IT! “He begs as tears fall down his soft cheeks. it was a mistake...? was it a mistake to think they could all just wake up...? was everything all for nothing?! That's just ...too... “Don’t give up yet!” a voice breaks though the darkness breaking Sans and others out of their darkness, “there IS a way out, without letting Gaster out! “ ...huh? Gaster at first laughs, “silly child there is no way- wait there is? Huh, That's the first I’ve heard of it... “Gaster’s jaw falls open, ‘first he's heard of it? Which means...Gaster doesn’t know’ Sans thinks, this maybe their way out, “From the very start .. I was never on board with this, even before the testing on the subjects began it was only an idea that Gaster had which turned into a nightmare...so I came up with a plan B if something like this might happen, It will allow us to leave and put a LOCK DOWN on Gaster using a hidden command that only I know” “which means...even Gaster can’t stop it even if he tried too” Stretch gasps out, “ dear me ...I have some terrible news, you can’t use the LOCK DOWN” Gaster smiles as everyone looks at him in shock, “ you..you know about that?” Teiran stutters surprised that Gaster knows about the LOCK DOWN, “do you know why you can’t use it? It's because there’s not enough students” Gaster can barely stop himself from giggling, “you need at least 10 students to teleport at the same time, am I wrong?” Sans looks around the room, “ B-But there’s only six of us...damnit!” Sans curses under his breath, “YOU SAW THOUGH THAT HIDDEN COMMAND?” Edge questioned the doctor, “Don’t worry … even I knew we couldn’t use the LOCK DOWN with the six of us” “YOU STILL CAME WHEN YOU KNEW WE HAD NO CHANCE OF WINNING!?” Edge yelled, “It’s not we have no chance, it’s because we DO have a chance!” Gaster laughs at this, “it’s hopeless! There is only six of you, what is this chance you have? ““ I believe...” Gaster smirks, “ can’t hear you from here, please speak up!” 

 

Teiran looks him straight in the eye, “I believe THEY will come!” 

Them...?


	22. It's THE END of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to make a choice.

Suddenly a tall skeleton that even towered over Papyrus and Stretch flashes in he looked to be a fusion of Papyrus and Sans wearing a bright yellow zipped up fluffy sweater with dark blue snow gloves and black long pants with a white strip to go with his fluffy snow boots that was same color as his gloves and lastly a long red cap hoodie attached around his neck he smiled brightly as he stuck a hero like pose, his voice is loud and sounds a mix of Sans and Papyrus, “ Ngeh ..he.. HAVE NO FEAR THE GREAT COMIC PAPYRUS AND CROSS ARE HERE! “ 

Then another skeleton flashes in, only this one seems closer to Sans height and seems to be in a grumpy mood as he crosses his long arms over his black hoodie that has several red attachments, his outfit had white fluff on the hood, the black shorts have white X’s on each side of his pants and also the whites shoes with X’s on them as well . He lastly wears a black and a white scarf he glares his one red eye and his white eye at the others, “ ‘Believe..?’ try putting yourself in our shoes for once before you drag off like this just because you’re the leader of this group!” he said in a grumpy tone. Teiran smiles at the sight of her friend's faces, “ CROSS! COMIC! I Knew you guys would come!” 

Everyone looks at each other confused, ‘ Cross? And Comic Papyrus?’ 

The one named Cross rolls his eyes and sighs annoyed, “ we would be better off leaving SOMEONE behind who doesn’t listen to our warnings before jumping into another universe!” Teiran giggles half-heartedly while smiling, “sorry-sorry guys I know it was a risk but I had to do something before Gaster could!” the tallest in the group looks worried, “ I-I WAS WORRIED SICK! PLEASE DON’T DO THAT AGAIN! I thought we may have..” Comic Papyrus shakes head blushing getting back to the topic at hand,” EVEN THOUGH IT TOOK US SOMETIME FOR TWO TO TRAVEL AT ONCE” He smirks, “ WE HAVE ARRIVED TO SAVE THE DAY” 

Red finally singles a timeout trying to gather his thoughts, “ okay, fucking... Timeout dude! I mean why are their more people again!? I mean can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here before my skull breaks!?” Gaster suddenly laughs finding the whole thing funny, “ wow... My favorite student is not only a hero but I didn’t expect there to be three of them! This must be my lucky day!” Cross looks at Gaster closely, “ Now that I’m looking at him up close...tsk he’s more full of himself in person” Gaster seems to be offended by the comment, “ and here I thought we could be FRIENDS...pity” “ shut up” Cross finally says having enough of this, “ SO DID YOU TWO ALSO USED TO WORK FOR GASTER?” Papyrus speaks up fearfully, “ No...there’s Probably more too it” Sans remembered the login, it didn’t show any others that were working with Gaster aside from himself, Puppy, Teiran, and a couple of students from Gaster’s class, “ you guys aren't from here are you?” “ yes that’s right, they were born from different worlds and under...bad terms but they are now members of my team who help save worlds one at a time, we call ourselves-” “ OH CAN I SAY IT! P-PLEASE TEIRAN” Comic Papyrus askes and the girl giggles, “ go ahead” “ WE ARE THE T.C.C!” he yells, “ THE WHAT?” Edge looks annoyed and cross seems to share his reaction, “ it’s the first letters of our first names.. I can’t believe I agreed to such a- never mind the name! We have never had to work with that Crazy nut case over there“ Crosspoints at Gaster who merely smiles, “ the three hero's diving into the dangers, this is always my favorite part of the story! “ Gaster smirks at that, “ if I didn’t know any better, It almost sounds like you wanted to be a part of my story! All you had to do was ask me!” “ IT COULD NOT BE HELPED, IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO PUT AN END TO YOUR EVIL DEEDS W.D. GASTER! WE HAD TO TAKE A RISK” “ so how about it we have eight people now! Is that enough to use the LOCKDOWN? “ Gaster tries to stop himself from laughing,” don’t you remember you need at least 10-” “ not necessarily, Comic Papyrus is fusion an of two People just like Teiran is a fusion of two which means we have more than enough power” Cross smirks smudgy as he watches the color drain from Gaster’s face and turn into a scowl, “ no-no! That's cheating! THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE!” “NGEH!...HEH! LIKE THEY SAY TWO SKULLS ARE BETTER THEN ONE- oh dear that was horrible..” Comic Papyrus facepalms as Teiran gives a cute laugh while Cross groans, “really? Your laughing at a time like this?” Comic Papyrus plays with his gloves hearing cross’s stern voice, “ so-sorry cross it just happens, I can’t control it” Cross sighs at the poor attempt for an apology, “no matter! we can finally put a LOCKDOWN on this crazy world along with its owner!” 

This messed up...world? 

 

“ Hey...can I ask you something? If we put a LOCKDOWN what will happen to us?” Sans asked cross who was silent, it’s almost as if he’s hesitating on the subject in question,” don’t worry, we won’t let you get hurt” is all he says, it doesn’t seem to answer Sans’s question if anything it only put them more on edge. Red rubs the back of neck feeling very uneasy, “ it’s not just that... We want a more detailed explanation” They are silent for a moment but Teiran finally breaks the ice, “ when the lockdown does start. Everything within this world or that was created will be trapped, it will trap Gaster and he will fade away but so will everything else including the memories and friends you have made here...” “SO-SO YOU’RE SAYING WE’RE GOING LOST EVERYTHING!? “ Edge yells in fear, “ NO NEED TO WORRY FRIEND, IT DOESN’T MEAN YOU WILL LOSE EVERYTHING...YOU WILL JUST GO BACK TO HOW YOU WERE BEFORE YOU ENTERED THIS WORLD UNDER GASTER’S CONTROL!” Comic Papyrus tries to explain, “ how we were before?” Blue is shaking in his shoes, “ YOU WILL GO BACK TO BECOMING ORIGINAL CHARACTERS LIVING IN YOUR ORIGINAL HOMEWORLD AND ANY PROGRESS YOU MADE HERE WILL BE LEFT HERE BECAUSE IT WAS CREATED BY GASTER” Cross looks annoyed at this as he pinches between his eyes, “ is there a reason you had to tell them all that?” “ they have a right to know Cross and if we don’t they won’t go through it..” Teiran explains looking Cross straight in the eye, “ does that mean...we’ll go back to being fake characters in a fake world?” Sans says as the tears fall from his cheeks, “ that‘s right! But it’s not like it changes anything...heh, your memories are already fake so it doesn’t matter what you choose” 

“N-NO!” Papyrus looks horrified as does Edge, “ I’ll...LOSE WHATEVER PROGRESS? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING?” he’s frozen in fear, he was going to lose Stretch and the baby at the same time. It...It just wasn’t fair, “ WE UNDERSTAND HOW SCARY THIS MUST BE FOR YOU...BUT IT’S THE ONLY WAY TO STOP GASTER” Comic Papyrus tries again to calm everyone down, “ I know it’s a painful choice but... I know you will overcome it!” The girl cheers them on, “ that’s why we can’t let Gaster win! We need you to fight along with us!” Stretch feels like he just might lose his mind if he loses Edge but they want them to fight!? He thought they were done with that part, “ we have to fight!? Are you kidding me, dude!? I thought we were done with this!” “ it’s going to be alright ...and it is possible if you leave then the memories may not fade away but they will just LOCK AWAY and they will awaken sooner or later” she seems to be in deep thought about this, “ but that’s just a theory isn’t it? Are you all willing to take that risk based on just a theory?” Gaster asked tilting his head, “ But still...what if we never get our memories back, our friends and family we know until now are locked away” Blue asked scared and Papyrus shakes his head, “ ...EVEN THE BOND I HAVE WITH RED WILL BE GONE? I-I DON’T WANT THAT!” “ it doesn’t matter what YOU want, this is reality..” Gaster says coldly, “Every choice you have from the day you were born will fade away and die..” 

Does that mean Gaster will too? But who are they without their memories just mindless characters but they were fake anyways so what choice do they have? does that mean...Chara’s death will be in vain? Even after he risked it all to protect them. they won’t remember Chara. 

“ that’s not the only thing that will go back to normal or as normal as it gets...if you lost a body then heh, well I'm sure you get the rest” Gaster points out and enjoys the sick look on everyone’s face, “ to come back to something fucked up like that...that’s just a fucked up joke” Red feels his sins rundown his spine, “ we are not joking...that is your past, you can’t run from the past” Cross says, “ we don’t know anything about our fucking past!” Red shouts back, “ after hearing all that, I don’t know what’s real and what’s fake! Funny right?” Gaster jokes with a smirk played across the face, “ stop-stop messing with us!” Sans begged, “ ENOUGH! I grow impatience, let’s finally put a LOCKDOWN on this crazy nut!” Cross finally snaps at them, “ wow such a brat but aren't we forgetting one tiny detail if they don’t go through with it that means T.C.C will be stuck here FOREVER” Gaster seems proud of this as he crosses his arms, ” what? Why would that happen?” Sans asked confused, “well it’s not like I'm going to let them leave! Tsk, I thought you were smarter than this Sans..” “Hmph, that’s only IF they don’t use the LOCKDOWN, right?” Cross looks smug and Comic Papyrus agrees with him, “ AGREED, THEY ARE AWARE OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU GET LOSE AND I KNOW THEY WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!” everyone seems to agree, “ yes we know all too well..” “ plus this asshole has been bad mouthing us the whole time!” Red pointed out, “ oh? So you noticed?” Gaster seems to not be surprised, Comic Papyrus smirks, “NGH, HEH! LOOKS LIKE YOU SHOULD CHOOSE YOUR WORDS WISELY GASTER! “he shucks another hero like pose and Teiran smiles, “ it is true we came here knowing the dangers and risk of becoming trapped here but what’s wrong with that!? Thinking we would give up is a huge mistake! We will never give up! Because we are-” 

“DETERMINATION!” 

 

Gaster seems to hiss at the very action suddenly he giggles which turns into a laugh, crazy laughter, “ it’s not nice to steal someone’s line, ‘ your LOCKDOWN will fail’ “huh?” she raises an eye, “ you are overestimating my students, after everything they just heard...do you really think they will risk everything on a dime?” “ that is well..” Red tries to speak but loses his train of thought, everyone goes all quiet, “ I don’t care what you say! I believe in everyone, I feel it in my soul! I know it’s scary and you have no idea what’s at the end but that’s the past! I believe in the future!“ She shouts back at Gaster with pride and determination in her heart, “ and there is the HERO speech I expect no less” Gaster sounds pleased but Teiran ignores him, “ no matter what as long as I have my friends I will never give up!” Gaster shakes his head, “ wrong, I’m not the one you should be worried about ..you should be worried about the LOCKDOWN and my students, the guy and girl you love ...the person you hate, you will forget all about them for the people who don’t care?” Teiran tries to cut him off, “ don’t listen to him! That's how he works!” Cross finally has had it, “there’s no reason to listen to him! Hurry and let’s end this!” Everyone seems to be hesitating while others look torn, “ h-hold on” blue speaks up and Cross snaps at him, “ what is it!? Why are you hesitating!? Do you not understand what will happen if this snake gets lose!? Everyone will die! There will be nothing left! “ “ N-no I was just...” Blue tries to explain himself but gets cut off, “ how many victims do you think will die!? This will be the biggest mark in History!” “ GASTER IS ONLY JUST STARTING WITH THIS PLAN IF GASTER GETS FREE ALL THE WORLDS THAT HOLD FAMILIES AND ANIMALS WILL FILL THE STREETS, THE WORLDS WILL DIE BECAUSE OF THIS-THIS MONSTER” Comic Sans almost sounds sick, “ that’s why you're telling them to do that? To go back to a hopeless fake world just to save it? You're telling them to go back and lock away the memories they made here “ Gaster raises an eye ripping apart the whole argument which only makes this harder on them, “ and there are those who will simply cease to exist, soon to be mother with a growing soul will die and you’re telling them to SUCK IT UP?” Edge can feel himself dying inside, “It’s the only thing we can do...At this point” is all Cross can say, they have no choice, “ oh no, there is another way...you can always stay here keeping your memories and the world can continue to RESET ...don’t you think that’s a happy ending?” “ You guys can’t buy into this! Please think carefully about what you’re doing” Teiran almost begs out of fear, “ What the hell do we do?” Stretch asked the others, “ You’re asking us!?” Red snaps at him he felt so hopeless, “ You’re m-making us decide?” Puppy looks taken back, “ WHY DID IT TURN OUT THIS WAY..” Papyrus is sobbing at this point, “ You...May...think I’m a hopeful fool but I want to see Frisk one last time” Blue says to himself he wanted to see her smiling face and tell her how he felt, “ this is all T.C.C. fault! They are our true enemies! They’re the ones who let us get tested on!” Sans says out of anger and rage, Cross is pissed off by the statement, “ that was not our fault! GASTER tricked you, you can’t fault us for THAT!” Gaster giggles at this, “ it seems we reached a standpoint, how sad too bad..” 

‘ Join Gaster or LOCKDOWN...THE WORLD OR MY CHILD? Fake world or restart?’ 

‘ THEY’RE TELLING US TO CHOOSE? WE-WE CHOOSE BETWEEN THAT...’ 

Edge is broken and damage at this point. He feels his SOUL Break. 

‘ WHY.... MUST WE CHOOSE? ‘ 

“ I CAN’T DO IT” Edge sounds so numb and lifeless, Teiran looks shocked at this her jaw drops open, “ You-You can’t do it? What do you mean?” Edge looks so broken and close to a breakdown, “ I-I CAN’T CHOOSE, YOU GUYS ARE MAKING US CHOOSE BETWEEN THE WORLD OR FUCKING RISKING LOSING IT ALL” “ but-but-” “ SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!! LEAVE .ME. ALONE!!” Edge shouts at the top of his lungs and then sobs like a broken mirror, “ THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH FOR ME...WHY DO I..WHY DO I HAVE TO BE PART OF THIS!? I MEAN...I’M GOING TO LOSE A SOUL, I WAS-WAS GOING TO BE A MOTHER BUT EVEN SO …" He sniffs, “ I GOT DRAGGED INTO THIS MESS AND-AND WHY DOES IT MATTER? EVERYTHING WAS A LIE...NOBODY WILL EVEN REMEMBER US” Edge gives a little laugh, “HA...HAHAHAHA I-I DON’T UNDERSTAND THIS SHIT AT ALL” he finally cracked. Stretch could feel his SOUL breaking, ”...it doesn’t matter what we choose, there is no point” Blue can feel himself falling, “ how much do we have to do...how much more do we have to give up?” Sans finally breaks giving into the darkness, “ don’t YOU dare make us carry this burden!” 

" PLEASE GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF'S EVERYONE! " Comic Papyrus shouts but falls on death ears. 

" IMPOSSIBLE..FOR SOMEONE LIKE ME? IT'S NOT OUR PROBLEM" Papyrus says coldly and Comic Papyrus eyes widen at the tone and words, " TH-THAT'S!"

 

“ Just as I thought... A happy ending without a CARE in the world, that’s just fine...I don’t mind teaching my students a little longer, Afterall this void will just restart anyway, pity” 

Gaster smiles as they all fade in darkness.


	23. CREATE

___________________________ 

______________________________________ 

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

Then he woke up as the sunlight entered his room and sighs happily as he gets out of bed while his lover barely makes any effort of moving, “ FOR HEAVEN SAKES RED! THE WORLD HAS RESTARTED WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL! HURRY UP DEAR OR WE WILL BE LATE!” Red gowned but smiles none the less as he finally sits up kissing his lover on the cheek, “ heh, alright, alright I’m up sweetheart” the two share a shower together and then gets dressed and happily leave out of their room to start the NEW school year. Sans and Puppy are in the kitchen who wave at the couple as they sip their morning coffee, “ morning lovebirds! "Sans smirks, “ we thought you never wake up!” Puppy giggles making a joke of his own causing the two in question to blush hard to face but they smile none the less, “ At least Gaster is gone” “ yea, the WORLD will continue to loop and we won’t have to worry about anything!” they all laugh than hear a knock at the door, “ DON’T WORRY I’LL ANSWER IT!!!” Papyrus skips to the door and answers it to find Edge, Stretch, Blue and Chara looking well rested to start their morning classes, “ YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO MEET US A MINUTE AGO PAPYRUS!” Edge huffed as Stretch put his arm around his soon to be wife, “ you always were so uptight Princess that’s why I love you, I’m happy I didn’t have to forget you-” he places a hand on the growing soul, “ and the little one” Edge blushes hard and Blue cheers , “ I could never forget you guys! ” Chara smiles softly, “ we will continue to live as we are, that sounds like fun!” Edge shrugs while smirking, “ I GUESS IT’S OKAY TO STAY LIKE THIS FOR JUST A LITTLE WHILE..” “ Alright let’s walk to class!” Frisk says aloud standing next to Blue, Everyone agrees, “ you wanna hear my puns?” Sans asked and Papyrus laughed, “ AFTER ALL THIS TIME?” 

‘ WHAT IS THIS AGAIN …? ‘ 

‘ OH WELL... NO NEED TO THINK ABOUT IT’ 

‘ THIS IS WHAT I WANTED’ 

 

 

Then he woke up as the sunlight entered his room and sighs happily as he gets out of bed while his lover barely makes any effort of moving, “ FOR HEAVEN SAKES RED! THE WORLD HAS RESTARTED WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL! HURRY UP DEAR OR WE WILL BE LATE!” Red gowned but smiles none the less as he finally sits up kissing his lover on the cheek, “ heh, alright, alright I’m up sweetheart” the two share a shower together and then gets dressed and happily leave out of their room to start the NEW school year. Sans and Puppy are in the kitchen who wave at the couple as they sip their morning coffee, “ morning lovebirds! "Sans smirks, “ we thought you never wake up!” Puppy giggles making a joke of his own causing the two in question to blush hard to the face but they smile none the less, “ At least Gaster is gone” “ yea, the WORLD will continue to loop and we won’t have to worry about anything!” they all laugh than hear a knock at the door, “ DON’T WORRY I’LL ANSWER IT!!!” Papyrus skips to the door and answers it to find Edge, Stretch, Blue and Chara looking well rested to start their morning classes, “ YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO MEET US A MINUTE AGO PAPYRUS!” Edge huffed as Stretch put his arm around his soon to be wife, “ you always were so uptight Princess that’s why I love you, I’m happy I didn’t have to forget you-” he places a hand on the growing soul, “ and the little one” Edge blushes hard and Blue cheers , “ I could never forget you guys! ” Chara smiles softly, “ we will continue to live as we are, that sounds like fun!” Edge shrugs while smirking, “ I GUESS IT’S OKAY TO STAY LIKE THIS FOR JUST A LITTLE WHILE..” “ Alright let’s walk to class!” Frisk says aloud standing next to Blue, Everyone agrees, “ you wanna hear my puns?” Sans asked and Papyrus laughed, “ AFTER ALL THIS TIME?” 

“ NO, THAT’S NOT IT...you guys aren't part of this story, right?” Chara asked with a hard look on his face. 

‘ WHAT IS THIS AGAIN …? ‘ 

‘ OH WELL... NO NEED TO THINK ABOUT IT’ 

‘ THIS IS WHAT I WANTED? ...I WANTED THIS?’ 

 

 

Then he woke up as the sunlight entered his room and sighs happily as he gets out of bed while his lover barely makes any effort of moving, “ FOR HEAVEN SAKES RED! THE WORLD HAS RESTARTED WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL! HURRY UP DEAR OR WE WILL BE LATE!” Red gowned but smiles none the less as he finally sits up kissing his lover on the cheek, “ heh, alright, alright I’m up sweetheart” the two share a shower together and then gets dressed and happily leave out of their room to start the NEW school year. Sans and Puppy are in the kitchen who wave at the couple as they sip their morning coffee, “ morning lovebirds! "Sans smirks, “ we thought you never wake up!” Puppy giggles making a joke of his own causing the two in question to blush hard to the face but they smile none the less, “ At least Gaster is gone” “ yea, the WORLD will continue to loop and we won’t have to worry about anything!” they all laugh than hear a knock at the door, “ DON’T WORRY I’LL ANSWER IT!!!” Papyrus skips to the door and answers it to find Edge, Stretch, Blue and Chara looking well rested to start their morning classes, “ YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO MEET US A MINUTE AGO PAPYRUS!” Edge huffed as Stretch put his arm around his soon to be wife, “you always were so uptight Princess that’s why I love you, I’m happy I didn’t have to forget you-” he places a hand on the growing soul, “and the little one” Edge blushes hard and Blue cheers , “ I could never forget you guys! ” Chara smiles softly, “we will continue to live as we are, that sounds -

“ THIS WORLD!” Papyrus called out to Chara suddenly the world and the facade Papyrus had created finally faded around them, leaving only the two of them standing in a dark void, “ WHO...WHO ARE YOU?” the skeleton finally asked the small human, “ I’m just a part of this story...but you guys are real, am I right?” Papyrus eyes widen with tears falling down his soft cheekbones, “ CH-CHARA IS THAT YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE? I..SAW YOU OR WAS THAT FAKE TOO?” Chara seems to ponder this, “ I’m not really sure myself Papyrus” “ DOES THIS MEAN YOU’RE MY MEMORY OF CHARA? BECAUSE YOU SHOULD HAVE ALREADY FADED...” he sighed broken, “ OH WELL DOESN’T MATTER” Papyrus holds his knees close to him, “ I-IS IT NOT HORRIBLE HOW WE ARE FAKE CHARACTERS IN A FAKE WORLD... UNLESS WE CHOOSE TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING? I-I CAN’T DO THAT... FOR SOMEONE LIKE ME, I CAN’T CHOOSE” Chara is silent Papyrus finally looks up, “ YOU DON’T WANT THAT ETHER RIGHT? IF I-I LOSE ALL MY MEMORIES THEN EVERYTHING YOU DID FOR US WILL BE FORGOTTEN... YOU WILL FADE AWAY” Chara finally sighs annoyed, “ geez you’re such a cry baby...no I won’t” Papyrus blinks his tears away taken by the words, “ ..Huh?” Chara rolls their eyes, “ hey I am not going out that easy and think of it like one of your crazy puzzles … even if I cease to exist, Even if you guys don’t remember me again... that doesn’t mean I won’t always be there, as long as you guys keep moving forward, you got two legs, use them! we can create our own PATH...I’ll NEVER fade away and you better not forget that or I'll come back and give you a reason to remember!” She smirks at him showing her fist, “ what I lived for, what I fought for.. I ended up on the wrong path but heh, you showed me the light Papyrus and as long as you keep going I will never leave!” Papyrus opens his mouth but closes it, “ YEA-YEA BUT-” “ don’t tell me the great Papyrus is scared? ...I get it, you’re scared of moving forward right? It's a heavy burden I know” “ I'M TERRIFIED..” Chara looks at him straight in the eye, ” so was I but once you do it, it’s not a big deal” Chara glares, “ how much longer are you going be on this until you grow some balls and DO IT!” Papyrus seems confused at the comment, “ don‘t you wanna be the hero?! A hero never backs down! They step up and save the day, geez how much more clear do I have to be?“ “ B-BUT ALL THE MEMORIES I’VE MADE UNTIL NOW WERE NEVER REAL” Chara shakes their head, “ Papyrus you dork...you have it all wrong” Papyrus blinks, ” WRONG?" “ you’re the one that taught me that anything is possible and you create your own story, don’t let no one else tell you who are! YOU ARE PAPYRUS! “ the words are music to his ears, he feels the light inside his soul, “ ARE...YOU TELLING ME TO CREATE MY OWN STORY?-” “ Hey, you’ll just have to find out for yourself,” Papyrus thinks this over, ” DO YOU THINK SOMEONE LIKE ME, CAN DO THAT?” Chara smiles a real smile, “ in the words of a great hero, ’ anyone can be a good person if they try’” Papyrus is taken back but smiles brightly, ” YOU ARE RIGHT CHARA!” “ and hey papyrus ... This isn’t for the sake of anyone else, YOU have to do this for yourself!” Papyrus nods understanding and the world starts to fade into white, “ well looks like it’s time for the hero to save the day, come on! Let's do it together!” Chara holds their hand out and Papyrus takes it. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

Voices can be heard in the darkness and Papyrus slowly opens his eyes. 

Stretch hisses but stands there frozen staring at nothing just like the others, “ It’s not our responsibility... it’s yours” 

Wake up... 

Puppy stares out at nothing, “ I’m just a worthless dog with no future...” 

AWAKEN 

Red looks broken, “ it was all a lie...” 

Sans stares dead cold, “ what is the point if we lose it all...nothing matters anymore” 

Blue’s eyes are empty, “ I want to see Frisk one last time...” 

Edge’s soul is close to breaking in half as he mutters, “ WE ARE SO FUCKING DAMAGED...” 

 

Gaster smugly looks up at his handy word, “ this world will REPEAT and no one will care... such a meaningless future indeed” 

 

Papyrus fills a fire in his soul burning brighter than ever before as he finally awakens, “ NO! I WON’T LET THAT COME TO PASS!” He roared grabbing Gaster’s attention on him, “ what is this now? This bright light, My son-” Papyrus cuts him off, “I. AM. NOT. YOUR. SON. I AM PAPYRUS! I HOLD THE BRIGHTNESS IN THE DARK WHEN HOPE SEEMS FAITE! I AM THE LOVE IN ALL SOULS AND OUR FUTURE’S ARE OURS, I WON’T LET ANYONE TAKE THEM FROM MY FRIENDS OR ANYONE! I WILL FIGHT FOR THE PATH CREATED FOR ME! IT’S FOR NO ONE’S SAKE BUT MY OWN!” for a spilt second Gaster almost looks scared, “ what.. the hell is this? Don’t tell me... NO! It can’t be... Is this some kind of demon or something!? “ “ I WON’T EVER LET ANYONE EVER CHOOSE AGAIN!” the light glows stronger in his soul almost pushing Gaster back. The doctor growls, “ what is this CRAPPY feeling? ” Gaster uses his own magic to try and push him back, “ you .. YOU stay away from me!!” He summons all seven souls and uses them against Papyrus, however, Papyrus blocks the attack only having little damage, “ just give up already... You have no chance of winning against me!” Gaster smiled widely as he attacks him again and again to only have less damage than before, “ Just what the hell are you!?” he demanded, “ this is pointless, the FUTURE will only make you suffer!” then a strange thing happened just then, Papyrus threw an attack of his own with some help from an unknown source, “YOU’RE WRONG!” for moment he thought he almost heard Chara, Gaster shook his head, no Chara was dead there’s no way HE could come back, “ tsk.. What kind of power is this?...all the sudden” Gaster is ignored and Papyrus calls out to all his friends, “ EVERYONE LET’S FINALLY PUT A LOCK DOWN ON GASTER FOR GOOD!” it’s as if everyone awakens from a dream, “ Huh? But-” blue tries to argue but Edge cuts in, “ D-DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT IF WE DO THAT WE’LL...WE’LL” Edge trails off, Papyrus nodes but speaks up loud and clear, “ THERE’S NEVER ONLY ONE CHOICE TO MAKE AND THERE’S NO WAY I’LL LET THINGS END THIS WAY! THE FUTURE, THE PATH EVERYONE HAS CREATED FOR US SHOULD HAVE MORE POSSIBLES THEN THAT! LET’S LEAVE THIS PLACE WITH A SMILE ON OUR FACE AND FROM THERE WE CAN CREATE OUR OWN STORY! THE FUTURE THAT WE WANT!” Gaster blinks giving him a weird look, “ what are you even talking about!? there‘s no way something like that can happen-” “ IT WOULD NOT BE STRANGE IF A MIRACLE HAPPENED...THIS ISN’T A GAME! WE CAN CHANGE THE FUTURE AS MUCH AS WE WANT!” Papyrus smiles as bright as a Christmas tree star, Gaster hisses at it, “ even if something like that 'COULD' happen, you will just forget everything! You have NOTHING! and that goes for you all! You FOOLS!” He points at them all while hissing out every word like a snake. 

“ so we just have to hold h-hands and teleport right out of here, right?” Puppy asks shyly taking a step forward to stand with Papyrus, Gaster looks shocked to say to least, “ I ...I can’t explain it but just now when I felt my body sinking then I felt a warm light when Papyrus called out to us, you-you felt it too didn’t you Papyrus? This is our-our future!” Puppy grabs Papyrus’s hand and holds it with a smile, Gaster looks at them like they have gone crazy, “ are-are you insane!? that’s a suicidal move! Are you listening to me!?” “ I fucking know it may be suicide but my soul and heartbeat are loud and clear, I know what kind of future I want with Papyrus!” Red steps forward and holds Papyrus’s hand in his own, “ I’m not good at keeping promises and I thought I lost hope long ago but there’s this feeling I see in you bro, I know what it is! I can see a bright path ahead of us!” Sans smiles lazy but steps up and holds puppy’s hand then Blue steps up, “ I know it sounds crazy but ...just now I heard her voice” he giggles, ” I-I think that’s the first time she’s ever yelled at me, I’m willing to do whatever it takes to save everyone!” Blue grabs San’s hand and smiles up at him and Papyrus smiles back, “ heh, you guys think I’m just gonna let you go in alone without me? “ Stretch steps up with a smirk, “ I don’t like thinking about complicated stuff, you know? But I’m willing to fight for the skeleton I love!” He grabs his older brother’s hand and stands with him, “ I GUESS I CAN’T LET YOU GO IN BY YOURSELF HIPPIE, GOD KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN...HOWEVER, I THINK THERE IS HOPE FOR US!” Edge holds Stretch’s hand. Gaster looks at them back and forth, “ you... YOU ALL- WHY!? “ “ BECAUSE WE BELIEVE...” Papyrus says, “ WE BELIEVE IN OURSELF'S AND THE FUTURE THAT’S WHAT MAKES US DIFFERENT FROM YOU! WE BELIEVE EVEN IF WE TRY DIFFERENT THINGS...HARD THINGS, WE CAN CREATE OUR OWN ENDING!” Gaster’s eye twitches, " wh-what THE HELL IS THIS? THIS ISN’T HOPE...THIS ISN’T EVEN DETERMINATION!? WHAT IN THE SAME HELL IS THIS!” Gaster shouts loudly demanding an answer, Teiran smiles as she grabs her friends hand, “ Papyrus ...thank you” “ I'M NOT THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE THANKING" she looks confused at that as Papyrus smiles back at her and they all join hands, “ NO!! I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE-” before Gaster can utter another word, they all teleport out leaving Gaster trapped in the white void and all he could do was watch as his world started to crumble to ashes and as well as his body, ” well I guess this is the end, heh, not a boring way to end a story..” then he faded away. 

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

“ do you really believe they can create their own story? they are moving on a uncertain path” Cross asked as the three make it back to their homeworld, “ this is the ending they created Cross..they can change it as much as they want, it’s their story” Teiran smiles to herself feeling the light glowing in her soul, “ what they choose to do is up to them...” However, Comic Papyrus seems to have something on his mind Teiran noticed it right away, " you're worried about HIM finding them and easing them ..." Comic Papyrus nods at this, " don't worry, I believe Papyrus and the others will keep on moving, it's their ending..not even HE can change that, only they can change it because it's their path" Comic Papyrus smiles at that, " THAT'S SOMETHING THAT GOES EVEN FARTHER THEN US, WHAT DO THINK PAPYRUS MEANT WHEN HE TOLD US 'I'M NOT THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE THANKING?'" Cross mums over this but dismisses it, " we will worry about that later, let's go before HE finds us" Teiran and her friends head into the small house to pick up the little Papyrus who Toriel had been babysitting.


	24. Epilogue

Papyrus could feel himself falling, this...this wasn't the end for them but only the start of a new chapter.  
" OH, I ALMOST FORGOT...CHARA, WE'LL NEVER FORGET YOU, I WON'T CRY ANYMORE! I WILL DO MY BEST TO CREATE THE STORY I WANT...WITH HELP OF MY FRIENDS AND MY TRUE LOVE RED, THANK YOU CHARA FOR EVERYTHING " 

 

....same too you Papyrus, Thank you guys for everything 

 

Tell asriel I love you  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Papyrus sits up in his race car bed with a deep yawn and looks at the clock on the nightstand, he gasped in horror it's 20 minutes after 8!? How could he sleep in! He was supposed to be up to meet with his friends- wait ...papyrus stopped getting mid dressed with his battle body armor. Friends? Why was papyrus thinking of that? He had no plans to meet Undyne and anyone else besides his brother today, how odd? Never the less he finished dressing up and marched down to his brother's room and opened the door without knocking but shouting into the dark room where a lump laid under a blue blanket, " SANS GET UP IT'S 20 MINUTES AFTER 8!!" he nagged but the lump on the bed made no moment and Papyrus huffed not wanting to deal with the lazy older brother today and pulled the blue blanket off the bed- only to find a pillow there? Sans was gone.  
Something seemed off about this. Papyrus quickly rushed down the stairs into the kitchen thankful to find the older brother sitting alone staring at nothing, " AH! THERE YOU ARE, BROTHER!! I WAS WORRIED THOUGH...I AM SURPRISED TO SEE YOU UP THIS EARLY " Sans turns too him with an unsure look in his eyes, " hey papyrus..have I always had coffee by myself or was someone else living with us?" Papyrus gave his brother a weird look thinking he was kidding Sans was known for his pranks but there is no punch line or sound of joking in his voice this time as the short skeleton looked up at the younger brother confusion written all over his face, Papyrus first answer was to say no, but then...the more Papyrus thought about it he realized even he wasn't sure anymore, was there another skeleton living with them? He didn't think so..but what is this strange feeling he has in the very soul that tells him otherwise, " I..I AM NOT SURE- I DON'T REMEMBER " Sans looks shocked as his eyes are empty, " I need you to see something.." Sans stand up from the table and beckoned for Papyrus to follow him, " WHY BROTHER? DO-DO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON?" Papyrus asked worried for the other but follows his brother to the toolshed behind their little house, Sans opens the door letting Papyrus inside and he finally stops in front of an old rusty machine that was in the shape of a large ring and looked like it had not been used in years or maybe even longer Papyrus was unsure, it was hooked to multiple cords which connected to a keyboard which rested on the workbench, " I don't know how, when or where this THING came from..b-but I don't even remember fixing it! I just woke up here early in the morning, feeling like I'm forgetting something" " YOU TOO?" Papyrus looked at him feeling something glowing in his soul, " yea and I tested it and...you wanna see what I found?" Sans looks Papyrus straight in the eye, looking into his soul. Papyrus thinks this over, on one hand, he would miss training and he was supposed to be watching out for the humans but there was something in his soul shining brightly. It was bright as the sun. It was like fire, he couldn't say what was waiting for them but he could feel something calling out to him, It was almost as if his soul was bonded to the monster on the other side, " IM READY WHEN YOU ARE BROTHER!" he says cheerfully, Sans smiles back and holds Papyrus's hand, " heh, alright bro, hold on tight and whatever you do...don't let go" Sans flipped the twitch watching the machine spring to life and the brothers watched as the portal opened and gathering what little courage they had stepped through the portal. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Papyrus and Sans appeared in front of Snowden but it wasn't the one they knew, Something was different and off about it. There was no one in sight, it was dead silent and it looked like a battlefield. Suddenly they hear a gasp from behind them and the two turn to find...clones of themselves? Wait, something seemed familiar about the dark clones of the two brothers aside from the fact the tallest one was clearly carrying a soul inside their stomach. Sans and Papyrus's eye sockets widen in shock as they looked at the other red skeletons in the eye who look just as shocked as they did . Their jaws hang open, ' this feeling..' Underfell Sans thinks and puts a hand over his soul as he feels his legs move on their own he walks up to the tall cheerful look like of his BOSS his soul guiding him to Papyrus , who looks shyly down at the red short skeleton at first Underfell Sans just raises an eye not sure what to make of him, he didn't trust new people so easy, in this AU it was killed or be killed. Even ones who looked like his brother wouldn't not be the weridst thing he'd seen, today had been weird for the fell brothers he woke up in a panic finding his little brother not only outside in the cold snow of their home knocked out cold but also almost 9 months pregnant!? and his boss doesn't remember how he got there in first place or how he got knocked up. The only thing they had to go on was Underfell Papyrus felt like someone was missing from the picture and to tell the truth Underfell Sans felt the same way..it was faint but it was there in his dark soul and it scared the hell out of him, it ..was almost like a bond that was shared with another but that was impossible the two had never ever done such thing with no other monster! Red was sure it wasn't his. Everything was just crazy... they had been inside when they heard a loud noise which lead them to meeting the Undertale brothers. he grabs Papyrus's chin pulling him close to get a better look Papyrus seemed to be very shy and gave in the shorter one touching him. Underfell Sans breathes against his neck bone, a name appears in his mind and he stares into those heart shape eyes," Papyrus.." he speaks the name almost like a prayer from a demon to a sweet angel and then he kisses the shy Papyrus deeply, his soul beats to the rhythm against Papyrus, he feels something UNLOCK INSIDE him and so does Papyrus. It was as if they were the only ones there as they went through the memories and feeling everything in this moment.

Everything comes flashing back, their first kiss. , how they fell in love, the day Papyrus saved Red, the day their souls bonded and when Red told Papyrus he loved him for the first time and Papyrus returned his love back to Red, they went through every emotion and felt every pain. Red hands caressed Papyrus's soft cheeks as they both fell into the kiss, finally Red pulled away, " I- It is you" tears are falling down Red's face as he smiles at the beautiful skeleton in front of him, it wasn't a dream, " RED? I ..I REMEMBER!" Papyrus cheers and cries, they hug and kiss each other deeply with love until Sans clears his throat, " um..hey? We're still here " Sans says awkwardly feeling like he shouldn't be watching this however Edge sighed annoyed while trying not to smile but fails" AS MUCH AS IT MAKES ME SICK TO WATCH RED HAVE SEX FOR ALL TO SEE" he hugs Papyrus then gives a real actual smile, the one you see once in a lifetime, " IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU, SANS, AND PAPYRUS " Papyrus nearly cried," WOWIE! EDGE YOU REMEMBER US?!" Edge covered his ears at the loud volume of his best friends voice, " HOW COULD I FORGET? " he crosses his arms and let's out a heh, " DON'T EVER CHANGE PAPYRUS" the two laugh at this until Red sweeps Papyrus off his feet causing the orange skeleton to squeak, " EEK! R-RED!?" Red only chuckles as he carry's his lover back to his room, " heh~ I really did miss ya, sweetheart, did you miss me?" 

Sans chuckles and shrugs when Edge gives him a pointed look, "so...I see the soul is healthy, I guess Papyrus was right " Edge, however, seems to be lost in thought but speaks up after thinking it over, " HMPH, IT'S A STRANGE THING TO THINK ABOUT, BUT IT SEEMS ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE AND WE CAN EVEN CHOOSE OUR OWN ENDING " Sans blinks up at the tall dark pregnant skeleton, " yea, you're right...that's a nice heart filled speech, how unlike you Edge?" " YES...HOWEVER" he grabs Sans by the shirt lifting him off the snow-covered ground and glares daggers at the short skeleton, " YOU BETTER NOT SAY A DAMN WORD TO THAT HIPPIE OR I WILL END YOUR LIFE" He finally drops Sans landing back into the snow, " That's more like it" Sans says standing up wiping the snow off him and see's Edge heading to the tool shed, " Hey where you going?!" Sans ran to catch up with him, " WHERE ELSE? UNDERSWAP TO GET STRETCH!" Sans gives him a weird look, " how are you going to do that? It's not like you can press a random button and it will send you-" Edge pushes a button and the portal opens and Sans gives him a look, "don't say anything... just go get your BABY DADDY" Edge curse's at Sans then goes through the portal. Sans sighs but looks behind him then looked forward, it was time to stop running away. He was going to find Puppy and make their own ending.

This was not the end  
This was only the start of a never-ending story for Papyrus and the others. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

THE END?


End file.
